Imagem no espelho
by Maria Lua
Summary: Ele um escritor cheio de misterios e com um passado no mínimo inusitado. Ela uma mulher completamente viciada em seus romances que vira sem saber a sua fonte de inspiração. Remumo completo na Fic. -Último Capítulo On-
1. Um novo mundo

**Nome: **_Imagem no Espelho_

**Shippers: **_Harry/Gina e outros ainda não definidos_

**Tipo: **_Romance/Universo Alternativo_

**Censura: **_Nc-16_

**Avisos: **_-A guerra bruxa durou três anos após o Harry ter completado o sétimo ano._

_-A Gina não é da família Weasley e não é bruxa._

**Resumo: **_Ele não agüentava mais as pressões que o passado exercia em seu presente. Ele não mais se reconhecia no espelho então decidiu simplesmente mudar de vida, transformar suas frustrações em belas palavras que inebriava leitores tendo como inspiração uma misteriosa ruiva que sempre sentava vendo mar em frente a sua casa. Mas, mal sabia que justamente aquela ruiva sabia de cor todas as suas palavras_

*******

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 1-- Um novo mundo**

A chuva caía castigando a cidade enquanto as ondas faziam o mesmo com as dunas esbranquiçadas. Ele passou o braço coberto pela manga do suéter pela janela encarando a paisagem já tão conhecida aos seus olhos. Ele encostou o rosto na superfície fria semicerrando os olhos verdes e melancólicos.

-Você não pode continuar assim - Disse Hermione e ele fechou os olhos completamente pedindo calma.

-Nisso eu tenho que concordar com a Mione - Falou Rony acariciando de leve a mão fria da amiga.

-Quando é que vocês vão parar com isso? - Perguntou o moreno abrindo os olhos procurando aqueles cabelos vermelhos que mexia com ele, mas ele sabia que ela não iria aparecer essa noite, não com essa chuva.

-Harry, quando é que você vai voltar para o mundo que você pertence? - Perguntou Hermione tocando no seu ombro o fazendo se virar.

Hermione era uma mulher alta de corpo bonito. Seus cabelos eram castanhos com cachos perfeitos emoldurando o rosto bonito com traços harmônicos. Seus olhos eram castanhos expressivos que exalavam inteligência e seus lábios eram vermelhos em forma de coração.

-O mundo trouxa agora é o meu mundo - Afirmou o moreno massageando as têmporas começando a se irritar.

Harry Potter era um homem formado com seus vinte e seis anos. Seus cabelos continuavam pretos completamente bagunçados e ele continuava a usar óculos que ocultavam parcialmente os seus olhos verdes banhados por um brilho triste. Seu corpo antes franzino na adolescência agora era alto e forte e suas mãos agora eram calejadas pelos anos de batalhas enfrentadas na grande guerra bruxa. A cicatriz em forma de raio continuava a mesma.

-Harry você é um bruxo _o_ bruxo - Disse Rony como se aquilo fosse mudar tudo. Rony também havia mudado muito com o passar dos anos. Seus cabelos ruivos agora estavam curtos, o que facilitava e muito quando subia em sua vassoura já que agora era jogador profissional de quadribol. Seus ombros eram largos e da guerra trouxe cicatrizes no peito e uma pequena na testa. Seus olhos continuavam de um azul brilhante e na mão direita reluzia uma pequena aliança de compromisso.

-Eu faço minha contribuição ao mundo bruxo mensalmente - Disse Harry se afastando da janela pegando um cigarro, mas antes que pudesse acender Hermione o arrancou de sua mão jogando-o no chão pisando em seguida - Eu cansei de ser o menino-que-sobreviveu ou o Eleito ou Aquele-que-salvou. Eu só quero viver o resto que me sobra de vida.

-Harry, a Cho morreu não você - Disse Hermione exaltada. **(N/a: Rancor antigo, desculpe aos que gostam da Cho Chang)**

-Se vocês estão aqui pra tentar mais uma vez me convencerem a voltar aquele inferno podem ir embora - Falou Harry finalmente se irritando.

Hermione balançou a cabeça se sentando no confortável sofá praticamente nunca usado. Rony suspirou perante mais uma batalha perdida encostando-se à parede observando o seu melhor amigo se afastar cada vez mais.

-Harry, tudo bem você não querer voltar, mas pelo menos compra alimentos saudáveis - Pediu Hermione e Harry sorriu perante a mudança de assunto.

-Como está tudo lá? - Perguntou Harry que só ia ao mundo bruxo uma vez por mês no seu trabalho de inominável.

-A mamãe vive reclamando que você sumiu, a Tonks ta enorme grávida e a Luna vive perguntando por você - Respondeu Rony que namorava com Luna há quase três anos.

-Eu já vou indo - Disse Hermione que nunca gostava de escutar sobre esse assunto.

-Eu vou com você - Falou Rony e após breves minutos o moreno se viu novamente sozinho. Sempre sozinho.

*******

**Narrado por Gina**

_Tudo errado, errado. Tudo, tudo errado_. Cantava eu na minha mente no mínimo insana de ter esquecido de levar o guarda-chuva em plena Inglaterra. Agora em vez de estar na minha caminha completamente enrolada de pijama estava sendo protegida por um jornal já encharcado tentando de tudo para conseguir um taxi.

Já era noite quando cheguei a casa e sabia que estava completamente gripada. Tomei um banho quente secando o cabelo me jogando na cama enrolada com inúmeros cobertores, um chocolate quente e o novo livro _dele_.

Ele era o escritor mais fascinante que uma podre mulher solteira e com uma lista de pretendentes quase nula podia pedir. Não que seus livros tivessem um final feliz, quase sempre era triste, mas o enredo era tão envolvente, era como se tivessem correntes prendendo os leitores, me prendendo. Parecia que o autor já havia realmente vivenciado cada experiência ruim que ele retratava com riqueza de detalhes. Antes que eu me prendesse em mais uma história olhei novamente a parte de trás do livro onde estava o seu perfil.

Ele era tão misterioso, até mesmo na foto. Ele era daqueles autores reclusos que raramente eram vistos na mídia. Seu rosto era forte e muito, muito bonito. Seus cabelos caiam de uma forma fofa sexy no seus óculos e conseqüentemente nos seus olhos verde-esmeralda. Seu nariz era fino e se adequava perfeitamente as maças do seu rosto e sua boca levemente grossa. Ele era o que você pode considerar de um ótimo partido.

Sorri com meu pensamento bobo abrindo o livro no primeiro capítulo e ao ler as primeiras linhas eu sorri novamente. Todas as suas protagonistas são ruivas, sem exceção. Tudo muda menos essa característica especificas.

Passei metade da noite completamente envolvida naquela história de disputa de poder e só quando os meus olhos não conseguiam mais ficar abertos os fechei.

O dia amanheceu nublado e bem frio para começo de outono. Como imaginei estava com o nariz completamente congestionado, mas ainda bem estava sem febre. Fui me arrastando para o banheiro e quando saí de casa finalmente lembrei de levar o guarda-chuva.

Entrei no escritório cumprimentando todos. Eu fazia parte de uma agencia de publicidade relativamente conhecida e ganhava o suficiente para sobreviver bem e com certas regalias. Sentei na minha mesa tirando o meu casaco pesado e minha boina, mas mantive o casaco leve e o meu cachecol vermelho.

-Doente? - Perguntou Dino sentando em cima da minha mesa. Eu odiava que invadissem o meu espaço pessoal sem a minha permissão.

-Acabei tomando muita chuva ontem - Respondi sorrindo se forma sem graça.

-Isso é porque você não aceita as minhas caronas - Acusou Dino flertando comigo descaradamente, com direito até a piscadinha de olho.

-Eu só esqueci o guarda-chuva, mas hoje - Falei mostrando o meu guarda-chuva roxo.

-Quando precisar - Falou Dina sorrindo galanteador finalmente saindo.

-Ele ta de quatro por você - Disse Zoya sorrindo. A Zoya é minha melhor amiga desde o tempo da faculdade. Era tinha um leve sotaque russo que era adorável. Tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis que faziam um contraste com sua pele branca que a faziam parecer uma bonequinha. Seu corpo era pequeno com curvas nos lugares certos. Ela era um amor.

-Ele é um saco - Falei e ela gargalhou indo para sua mesa.

Felizmente quando o expediente acabou não estava chovendo. Sorrindo me encaminhei pelo caminho já tão conhecido por mim e quando passei pelas poucas casas que ali tinham e me deliciei com a imagem perfeita das ondas se quebrando.

Tudo era harmônico e o cheiro da maresia me relaxava. Sem perder mais tempo e cumprindo o meu ritual quase diário, só interrompido quando chovia como ontem. Sentei na areia fria, mas não molhada e fiquei ali só contemplando sentindo o vento frio de certa forma machucando a minha pele. Eu sabia que amanhã eu estaria pior do resfriado, mas tudo que me importava no momento era o presente.

-Esse não é o clima ideal para uma visita a praia - Comentou uma voz masculina levemente rouca que fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Fui levantando os olhos lentamente começando pelos seus sapatos que estavam do meu lado passando pelo seu corpo completamente coberto de preto com uma capa estranha até o seu rosto. Ele parecia mais um anjo da morte. Ele era perfeito. Ele era o escritor. Ele era Harry Potter.

**N/a: Ola!!**

**Bom...mais uma fic H/G, mas essa completamente diferente de qualquer outra que eu já escrevi.**

**Então...**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Ótima? Não entendeu nada?**

**Digam o que acharam**


	2. Ela entrando em seu mundo

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 2-- Ela entrando em seu mundo**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Massageei as têmporas lendo mais alguns documentos que surgiram em minha mesa. Eu era a conselheira em estratégicas econômicas e políticas do ministro da magia e muitos contavam para que eu fosse a primeira ministra mulher e vinda de família trouxa. **(N/a: Gente, se já tiver tido uma ministra vinda família trouxa finjam que nunca teve ta?) **

Quando terminei o último relatório já era tarde e a muito havia terminado o expediente. Estava colocando os papeis que revisaria em casa na minha pasta quando o meu celular tocou. Olhei assustada para a bolsa, já que eu só o usava para falar com os meus pais que estavam em terceira lua-de-mel, meus parentes trouxas e com o...Harry?

-_Alo_ - Falei reconhecendo o número do meu melhor amigo - _O que aconteceu?_

-_Eu preciso da sua ajuda_ - Falou Harry em tom sombrio e eu arregalei os olhos.

-_Harry, você ta bem? Você ta machucado?_ - Perguntei quase em plena histeria. O Harry nunca me ligava.

-_Eu to bem, mas tem como você vim até a minha casa?_ - Perguntou Harry e eu afirmei desligando o celular terminando de arrumar minhas coisas e parti pelos corredores quase correndo.

-Apressada Granger? - Perguntou uma voz atrás de mim que me vez parar. Eu conhecia aquela voz. Poderia passar séculos, mas ela nunca sairia da minha cabeça. Virei lentamente levantando a vista para encará-lo. Seus olhos azul-acinzentados continuavam frios com um toque de malicia e tristeza. Seu rosto continuava com traços aristocráticos só que agora estavam mais maduros e bonitos. Seus lábios finos estavam abertos _naquele_ sorriso que eu ainda tentava decidir se era irônico ou saudoso. Sua pele pálida fazia um contraste gritante com sua veste azul-escura que deixava claro o corpo forte.

-Algo assim – Respondi passando a mão pela franja lhe lançando um sorriso. Draco Malfoy era daquelas pessoas que você nunca podia formular uma opinião planificada. Até o nosso sexto ano ele era aquele enjoadinho de sangue-puro até que o pequei chorando com um menino ferido completamente perdido. Naquela noite eu pensei por meros segundos virar as costas, mas eu não virei e não me arrependo. O Draco era filho de um antigo vilão, mas isso não o fazia vilão ele ajudou muito a Ordem da Fênix durante os anos mais difíceis – Pensei que você estava trabalhando no Ministério da França.

-Trabalhava - Respondeu Draco ficando a poucos centímetros de distância de mim - Estava com saudade de Londres.

-É bom te ter de volta a Londres – Falei sorrindo finalmente o abraçando. Posso dizer que só tive um grande amor. Esse se resumia em suas palavras: Rony Weasley. Mas, talvez só tenha sido um amor inesquecível por talvez nunca ter se realizado já que ele começou a namorar com a Luna logo após a guerra e nós nunca chegamos a concretizar o clima que podia haver entre a gente. Já o Draco, bom, o Draco é o Draco. E eu meio que tinha tido uma amizade com alguns benefícios com ele.

-É bom voltar - Disse Draco me apertando mais em seus braços e eu aspirei o seu perfume masculino que continuava o mesmo - Pra onde você ia tão apressada?

-O Harry me ligou precisando de ajuda, ou pelo menos eu acho que ele precisa de ajuda - Respondi tendo que me afastar levemente para pensar com mais clareza.

-O recluso decidiu sair da toca? - Perguntou Draco completamente irônico e eu sorri. Ele continuava com a mesma implicância de sempre.

-Pelo visto - Respondi sorrindo e ele entendeu o recado sorrindo de volta.

-Jantar amanhã então? - Perguntou Draco sorrindo e eu mordi os lábios.

-Me pegue as oito - Falei fazendo um breve aceno e eu fiz o meu endereço surgir em um pergaminho na sua mão - Até amanhã, Malfoy.

Ele sorriu de canto e eu acenei me despedindo silenciosamente voltando a andar quase correndo para fora do Ministério e quando me vi no primeiro beco aparatei para a casa do Harry. Subi as escadas correndo e quando estava quase batendo na porta ele a abriu.

-O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei começando a passar a mão por cima da sua camisa procurando o ferimento.

-Porque você demorou? - Perguntou Harry me dando passagem.

-O Draco voltou - Respondi sorrindo corando de leve - Se você não ta machucado...

-É outra pessoa – Disse Harry começando a subir as escadas da casa chegando ao seu quarto e na sua King Size estava uma mulher ruiva toda enrolada. Sua pele estava extremamente pálida e com aparecia doentia e é claro que eu me preocupei – Ela estava na praia eu me aproximei e a cumprimentei. Ela ficou me encarando e depois seus olhos ficaram turvos e ela desmaiou. A maré estava subindo e eu não a podia deixar lá, _não_ podia. E quando eu olhei, ela estava com muita febre e eu só pensei em você. Nunca um trouxa curaria rápido essa febre e você é a melhor em que podia pensar.

-Eu vou cuidar dela - Falei sacando a minha varinha e o Harry aumentou a luminosidade do quarto. Às vezes eu me espantava com a facilidade que ele tinha em fazer magia mesmo sem utilizar sua varinha.

-Então o Malfoy voltou - Disse Harry rabugento enquanto eu lançava alguns feitiços de cura.

-Voltou e a gente vai jantar amanhã - Falei sorrindo sem deixar de fazer feitiços não-verbais.

-Jantar? - Perguntou Harry e eu revirei os olhos.

-Harry, sabe quanto tempo eu não tenho um encontro de verdade? - Perguntei o encarando - Há meses. Meu ego precisa disso, eu preciso disso. O Draco comigo é um amor e sinceramente eu preciso me sentir bem e bonita.

-Eu acho você linda - Falou Harry parecendo confuso e eu ri de leve.

-Se você não fosse o meu amigo, quase irmão, eu ficaria bem mais feliz com o elogio - Falei rindo fazendo o último feitiço de cura e logo chequei se ela estava de febre - Ela já ta bem. Onde você guarda seu caldeirão e seus ingredientes?

-O caldeirão está embaixo da pia e os ingredientes é só fazer um feitiço de revelação que os armários aparecem - Respondeu Harry olhando para a ruiva e não para mim.

-Tudo bem, eu vou fazer uma poção para ela e você a acorde - Mandei saindo do quarto.

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu me sentia leve, quase como se tivesse totalmente curada. Abri os olhos lentamente e o vi novamente. Ele continuava de preto, mas sem a capa e a blusa estava mais ajustada dobrada na até o cotovelo e levemente aberta mostrando um pouco do seu peito pálido. Arregalei os olhos assustada notando que estava deitada em uma cama muito, muito, muito confortável.

-O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Perguntei alarmada tentando me sentar, mas o meu corpo estava muito dolorido.

-Você não acha que se eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa contra você eu não teria aproveitado enquanto você estivesse desacordada? - Perguntou o moreno em tom calmo e eu me enfezei.

-Olha aqui, eu tenho todo o direito de saber onde eu estou - Quase gritei irritada sentindo a minha garganta arder.

-Ela tem toda razão, Harry, então pare de ser chato – Mandou uma mulher que devia ser um pouco mais velha que eu e muito bonita entrando no quarto com uma xícara nas mãos. Será que aquele Deus Grego tem esposa?? – Você passou mal na praia e como a maré estava subindo o Harry trouxe você para a casa dele. Então ele me ligou, a gente é amigo desde sempre, e ele sabe que eu sempre tive facilidade em ajudar, cursei três semestres de medicina.

-Oh! Muito obrigada - Pedi corando intensamente me encolhendo na cama tentando fugir daqueles olhos verdes que me estudavam.

-Foi muita irresponsabilidade sua ir à praia resfriada - Disse o moreno e eu mordi o lábio inferior envergonhada.

-Tome esse chá - Mandou a mulher sorrindo com delicadeza - Aliais, eu sou Hermione Granger e o mal educado ali é Harry Potter.

-Virginia Parker - Apresentei-me retribuindo o sorriso - Mas, todos me chamam de Gina.

O Potter saiu do quarto e a Hermione começou a conversar comigo sempre com um sorriso alegre no rosto. Ela era extremamente educada e gentil e mal eu lembrava que estava na casa de um desconhecido deitada em sua cama.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACREDITAR!! AQUELA DONINHA ALBINA VOLTOU PARA LONDRES - Alguém gritou lá embaixo e a Hermione corou visivelmente.

-Desculpa por isso. É um amigo que deve ter chegado você me da licença? - Perguntou Hermione e eu mal afirmei com a cabeça ela já estava saindo do quarto.

Olhei em volta e percebi que o quarto era bem aconchegante com paredes pintadas em branco com alguns detalhes em vermelho. Havia um guarda-roupa embutido e uma porta que eu acreditava ser a do banheiro. Havia uma escrivaninha de madeira escura com um laptop aberto e muitos livros, assim como a estante gigantesca que possuía livros de aparência antiga. Não havia fotos.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE PERGUNTAR NADA!! OUVIU BEM? NADA – Gritou uma voz feminina que eu sabia que era da Hermione. Pelo jeito ela não era tão calma e doce como eu imaginei e isso me fez rir. Eu normalmente era um amor, mas era só ficar irritada que virava outra.

-ELE SEMPRE QUIS SE APROVEITAR DE VOCÊ – Gritou a primeira voz mais irritada do que nunca.

-SE ELE QUISER O PROBLEMA SERÁ UNICAMENTE MEU – Gritou Hermione e a outra voz recomeçou a esbravejar.

-CALEM A BOCA! – Gritou uma terceira voz que eu acreditei ser do Potter e um barulho de algo quebrando lá embaixo me fez levantar e caminhar, mesmo estando descalça até o meio da sala. A Hermione estava perto da lareira acesa com o rosto corado que eu imaginava ser de raiva. O Potter estava sentado no sofá e se eu não tivesse o escutado gritar nunca imaginaria que havia sido ele e a terceira voz era de um ruivo alto de corpo forte que estava de costas para mim.

-MAS HARRY... – Protestou o ruivo passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Rony, a Hermione já é uma mulher feita, e mesmo não sendo o maior fã do Malfoy, ela é que escolhe com quem vai sair. Sem contar que a Mione não te deve satisfação, a final ela é só sua _amiga_ sua _namorada _é a Luna – Falou o Potter em tom calmo e a Hermione o encarou estupefata enquanto o ruivo murchava visivelmente, mas os olhos verdes não estavam olhando para nenhum dos dois e sim para mim – Você ta gripada, não deve andar descalça.

-Quem é essa? – Perguntou o ruivo virando para olhar para mim e eu me senti corando.

-Desculpa, eu escutei algo se quebrando e fiquei preocupada – Falei em um fio de voz querendo que um buraco aparecesse embaixo dos meus pés para que eu pudesse fugir daqueles três pares de olhos.

-Oh Gina! Desculpa pela cena eu havia esquecido da sua presença – Pediu Hermione agora parecendo corar de vergonha. E Deus! Será que todos os três tinham que usar capas estranhas?

-Alguém pode fazer o favor de me dizer que é ela? – Perguntou o ruivo novamente e eu corei.

-Virginia – Falei corando.

-O que ela estava fazendo no seu quarto? – Perguntou o ruivo sem me dar mais atenção e eu revirei os olhos.

-Se você quer saber se eu tenho um caso com ele a resposta é não – Respondi irritada. Odeio quando me dão as costas quando tento ser educada, além do que ele foi tão indiscreto – Agora entendo porque você estava gritando com ele.

-Agora tente suportar essa delicadeza desde os onze anos – Falou a Hermione fazendo um gesto distraído com a mão revirando os olhos.

-Você deveria ser canonizada – Falei rindo e pelo jeito só o ruivo não entendeu a piada, pois a Hermione gargalhou e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto do Potter.

-Oh! Ela é engraçadinha – Disse o ruivo e eu comecei a subir as escadas irritada. Ta eu só vou relevar porque ele parecia estar muito chateado pela Hermione ta saindo com o tal Malfoy.

Cheguei ao quarto e calcei minhas sandálias e logo encontrei meu casaco, meu cachecol e minha boina no cantinho da cama. Vesti tudo pegando minha bolsa que estava no chão junto ao meu guarda-chuva descendo novamente.

-...trouxa? – Peguei o fim da pergunta e os três me encararam.

-Pra onde você vai? – Perguntou o Potter me olhando assustado.

-Pra casa. Eu já abusei demais da sua hospitalidade – Falei sorrindo fingindo que não notava a hostilidade que o ruivo me encarava – Muito obrigada mesmo por ter cuidado de mim. E foi um prazer Hermione.

-Eu vou te deixar – Ofereceu o Potter e eu sorri.

-Não precisa se preocupar, eu prefiro ir de taxi – Falei sorrindo reprimindo a vontade de abraçá-lo – A gente se esbarra.

Acenei para Hermione e ignorei o ruivo. Meu coração disparou e eu sabia que a minha vida mudaria a partir daquela noite.

**N/a: Ola todo mundo!**

**Nossa!! Fiquei tão feliz quando eu vi que tinha comentários.**

***-***

**Eu sei que é muito estranho a Gina sendo trouxa, mas muitas coisas ainda estão por acontecer.**

**Sei que vocês esperavam um encontro bem mais **_**diferente**_**, mas logo eles se reencontrarão.**

**ArthurCadarn-- **_Oi!! *-* Nossa que bom que você gostou desse comecinho de história...espero que não se decepcione e que continue por aqui ^^_

**Adinha Nery-- **_Ola!! Hoho Serio, fiquei até com medo de postar a fic, então fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando *-* espero que continue por aqui._

**Anna Weasley Potter-- **_Ola querida!! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado ^^ espero mesmo que continue por aqui *-*_

**Gente, muito obrigada pela reviews. Quero agradecer a ****Ginny M. W. Potter****, ****Guta Weasley Cullen**** e ****Sol Swan Cullen**** que colocaram a fic como favorita e a ****Guta Weasley Cullen**** e ****Sol Swan Cullen**** novamente por terem colocado a fic em alerta.**

**Brigada mesmo meninas**

**AGORA PEÇO A AJUDA DE VOCÊS LEITORES!!**

**Assim, eu ainda não decidi os casais secundários e quero que vocês votem.**

**Opção número 1: **_Hermione/Rony Draco/PO_

**Opção número 2: **_Hermione/Draco Rony/Luna_

**Opção número 3: **_Hermione/Draco Rony/PO_

**Opção número 4: **_Nenhuma das anteriores. De sua opinião de um casal._

**Bom...a opção que tiver em maioria ganha.**

**Então espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo...e, por favor, não deixem de não deixar reviews!! É muito importante para mim.**

**Então...**

**=****

**Até o próximo. **__


	3. Yin yang

**Capítulo 3-- Yin yang**

**Narrado por Harry**

"_Ela deitou na cama e seus cabelos vermelhos fizeram um leque avermelhado no travesseiro branco. Seu corpo encoberto apenas pela lingerie preta que contrastava perfeitamente com sua pele branca leitosa que mais parecia seda clamando pelo meu toque"_

Joguei o meu laptop para o outro lado da cama fechando os olhos com força. A imagem daquela menina deitada entre os meus lençóis não saía da minha cabeça. Mesmo sabendo que isso era uma mera imaginação minha podia até sentir o seu perfume floral nos meus travesseiros.

Não era de hoje que eu a observava. Ela sempre ficava olhando o mar bem na frente da minha casa e eu me vi fascinado com seus cabelos ruivos brilhantes. O seu jeito de andar e simplesmente ficar observando algo tão simplório quanto às ondas se quebrando. E esse era outro fato que me encantava. Muitas pessoas que moram em cidades com mar perdem o prazer de ver algo tão simples e ela fazia justamente o contrário e essa imprevisibilidade me fascinava.

Sem contar que foi uma grata surpresa saber que ela não era uma menina boba. Sabia se cuidar e não esperava terceiros para defendê-la. Isso unido a aparência frágil estava tirando ainda mais meu sono que já era resumido há umas quatro horas por dia. Era muito difícil pensar na Gina sem pensar em futuro, só que há muito tempo eu já não acreditava nessa palavra em especial.

Cansado de apenas pensar naquela mulher em rosto de menina, saí de casa para dar uma espairecida aquecendo meu casaco para me proteger andando meio sem rumo pela cidade e estava tão fora de órbita que acabei esbarrando em alguém.

- Santo Deus! Você deve está morrendo de frio – Exclamou aquela voz doce que rodeava os poucos minutos de sono que tinha. Baixei o rosto encarando aquela menina que no momento tirava o seu cachecol e colocava no meu pescoço.

- Que eu saiba, a resfriada aqui é você – Forcei-me a falar completamente perdido com o seu cheiro impregnado no cachecol vermelho que agora estava no meu pescoço.

- Na verdade, eu estou bem melhor – Anunciou Gina sem me encarar – Aquele chá que a Hermione me deu foi milagroso. Minha mãe morreria por aquela receita.

- Você não deveria andar no frio – Falei observando o quão fofas eram suas bochechas coradas por vergonha ou pelo frio.

- Descobri que não tinha mais café – Disse Gina sorrindo baixando os olhos e inclinando a cabeça para o lado e logo notei que estávamos ao lado de um Café – Quer fugir desse frio comigo?

- Por que não? – Falei sorrindo e nós dois entramos no Café quase vazio.

- É incrível como eu necessito de café para criar – Disse Gina cheirando o café fechando os olhos em uma expressão clara de prazer quando tomou o primeiro gole.

- Criar? - Perguntei curioso observando cada nova expressão que surgia a cada novo gole.

- Eu sou publicitária – Explicou Gina sorrindo – E o café é meu combustível.

Eu sorri com aquela resposta, mas preferi não dizer que o meu combustível era um Hidromel envelhecido ou um velho e bom Fire Wisky, já que ela não fazia idéia do que seriam essas duas bebidas.

Nós continuamos a conversar, ou melhor, ela falava e eu escutava como eu sempre gostei. Gina era animada, viva e completamente envolvente. Seu tom de voz combinava perfeitamente com sua imagem. Era leve e doce. Ela podia ser facilmente comparada com um anjo, mas seria muito clichê da minha parte.

Depois de um bom tempo ela parou de falar para tomar mais uma xícara de café e eu fiquei apreciando a sua expressão de deleite.

- OMG! Já são duas da manhã! - Exclamou Gina olhando para o relógio do Café assustada – E eu ainda tenho trabalho.

- Eu te acompanho até a sua casa – Falei pagando os nossos cafés antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar. Nós saímos para o frio com a Gina resmungando que eu era machista e eu só sorrindo. Fomos andando pelas ruas quase vazias conversando em tom ameno.

- É aqui – Disse Gina virando para me encarar apontando com a cabeça para um prédio de aparência antiga – Brigada pela "carona".

- Precisando – Ofereci sorrindo e ela corou.

- Olha que eu posso cobrar – Disse Gina sorrindo olhando para o chão.

- Eu ia adorar – Falei antes que eu pudesse evitar e ela me encarou sorrindo antes de entrar e eu aparatar.

*******

**Narrado por Hermione**

Entrei no meu apartamento e a noção de estar sozinha chegou a me sufocar. Joguei minha bolsa no sofá e tirei minhas sandálias de salto alto indo para a cozinha. O jantar havia sido ótimo e Draco como sempre foi uma excelente companhia. Ele sabia muito bem como lidar com uma mulher. Era charmoso, prestava atenção no que a gente falava e sempre lembrava pequenos detalhes que fazia qualquer coração desavisado se derreter. Só que o meu não era desavisado.

Eu o conhecia bem demais. Era bom saber que ele estava de volta, mas infelizmente eu nunca conseguiria sentir mais do que uma forte amizade por ele.

Eu tentava não pensar. Tentava não lembrar _dele_. Ele que insistia em perseguir os meus sonhos e pesadelos. Há muito tempo eu o havia perdido para sempre. E minha mente continuava a buscar lembranças dos nossos momentos que eu insistia em pensar que poderiam ter se tornado algo a mais. Porém, nunca seria algo a mais. Seriam só lembranças, lembranças incompletas que a minha mente vez ou outra tentava recriar de uma maneira que ele se tornasse meu.

Conjurei uma manta e me deitei no sofá ligando a TV. Nela passava um filme trouxa antigo. Daqueles que você sorri com nostalgia se imaginando no lugar da protagonista escutando as doces palavras sussurradas pelo amor da sua vida.

Senti meus olhos lacrimejando e logo não conseguia mais ver a cena histórica de um beijo na chuva. A nuvem de lágrimas ocultava tudo em minha volta e comecei a soluçar. Eu era tão patética. Tão ridícula. Eu estava com vinte e seis anos e continuava a chorar por um amor infantil.

Em cada relacionamento que eu entro não consigo não fazer uma breve comparação. Ah! O cabelo dele é tão escuro. Ah! Ele não tem muito senso de humor. Ah! Ele é tão baixo. Sempre tão patética. Eu me envergonhava em pensar que se ele pedisse que eu ficasse com ele, mesmo ainda estando com Luna, eu aceitava. Eu sabia que sim. E isso era tão anti-Hermione Granger.

Só que às vezes eu cansava de ser Hermione Granger. Amiga daquele que salvou. Ex-Grifinória. A melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Uma bruxa de família trouxa. A futura Ministra da Magia.

Em uma coisa eu tinha que concordar com o Harry. Não tinha nada pior que rótulos, mas ao contrario dele, eu não podia deixar tudo para trás. Eu não tinha essa coragem.

Meu telefone tocou e mesmo sem muita coragem atendi tentando muito disfarçar a minha voz fanha pelas lágrimas derramadas.

- _Aff, finalmente consegui usar essa coisa –_ Disse Draco irritado e eu não consegui não rir.

- _Nem é tão difícil –_ Falei sorrindo enxugando as lágrimas que manchavam meu rosto.

- _Eu só não pergunto por que você ta chorando porque já sei a resposta –_ Disse Draco parecendo contrariado e eu me senti angustiada.

_- Desculpa, Draco –_ Pedi voltando a me deitar.

- _Por que você está pedindo desculpas, Hermione? Você não tem culpa de amar um idiota, mas tem culpa de se prender nesse amor sem fundamento –_ Falou Draco em tom calmo – _Amanhã você vai jantar comigo e eu não vou te deixar sozinha._

_- Tudo bem –_ Falei me sentindo uma covarde tentando fugir da dor de uma desilusão em um relacionamento sem fundamento, mas pior do que está acho que não pode ficar.

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu realmente estava envergonhada de mim mesma. Eu parecia uma adolescente descobrindo o primeiro amor, só que eu já tive um primeiro amor e já tinha vinte e três anos, então essa sensação é completamente louca, infundada e... eu não consigo evitar rezar para encontrá-lo novamente.

O Harry era tão misterioso e bonito e charmoso e conseguia me deixar completamente bamba. Eu respirei fundo entrando no meu ambiente de trabalho sorrindo para todos dando "bom dia" agradecendo a Deus por Dino não ter chegado ainda.

- Você parece tão feliz – Comentou Zoya sentando em cima da minha mesa e eu sorri para minha amiga.

- O Dino pelo jeito não vem hoje – Disse rindo e ela revirou os olhos.

- Você parece estar muito feliz para ser só isso – Falou Zoya levantando a sobrancelha com expressão inquisidor.

- Ta! Eu conheci uma pessoa – Admiti com um sorriso maroto mordendo o lábio inferior – Só que até agora não é quase nada, mas ele é tão charmoso.

- Esse ser tem nome? - Perguntou Zoya sorrindo para mim. Ela sempre torceu muito para que eu encontrasse alguém especial.

- Só vou dizer quando se tornar algo que pode ser nomeado – Falei rindo e ela me abraçou indo para sua mesa.

O dia passou espantosamente lento e minha mente estava em todo canto menos no trabalho. Sua voz parecia sussurrar em meu ouvido. Seus olhos verdes pareciam estar em toda parte e seu perfume masculino parecia estar impregnado na minha pele.

Quando o expediente acabou, acenei para a Zoya e coloquei meu casaco sorrindo ao lembrar que meu cachecol favorito estava com o Harry e não comigo.

Desci as escadas por causa do meu antigo medo de lugares fechados e quando saí do prédio quase tive um ataque cardíaco. Lá encostado em um Porshe preto lindo estava Harry como sempre todo de preto e com sua capa esquisita.

- Imaginei que talvez você quisesse uma carona – Falou Harry com um meio sorriso que fez o meu coração disparar.

- Obrigada por lembrar-se de mim – Falei com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Entra – Convidou Harry abrindo a porta do passageiro e assim que me sentei no banco confortável vi meu cachecol – Você esqueceu comigo ontem.

- Obrigada novamente – Falei sorrindo colocando o cinto e ele deu a partida no carro.

Ele começou a andar pelas ruas e eu percebi que ele não parava de olhar pelo retrovisor. O carro ia mais rápido e por um caminho oposto ao da minha casa.

- Tentando me sequestrar, Sr. Potter? - Perguntei sorrindo e ele me encarou soltando uma breve gargalhada.

- Sequestrando não, mas levando para jantar – Disse Harry sorrindo para mim e eu corei intensamente.

Nós chegamos ao restaurante e o lugar era sofisticado e bonito. Estávamos indo para nossa mesa quando um homem mais ou menos da altura do Harry se levantou com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Ele era muito bonito. Tinha cabelo loiro platinado com olhos azuis. Corpo bem definido e usava uma capa tão estranha quanto a que Harry usava.

- Harry Potter saindo da toca? - Perguntou o loiro e o Harry revirou os olhos, mas não parecia irritado.

- Olá, Malfoy! A Hermione comentou a feliz notícia que você havia voltado para a Inglaterra – Falou Harry em tom irônico e o outro sorriu. Sério, isso estava ficando mais estranho a cada momento.

- Imaginei que ela ia falar – Disse o loiro me observando com atenção – Não vai me apresentar sua acompanhante?

-Claro, claro. Virginia Prewett , esse é Draco Malfoy – Apresentou Harry a contra gosto.

- Prazer – Falei meio constrangida.

- Prazer – Repetiu o Malfoy me olhando de forma estranha e depois lançou um olhar interrogativo para o Harry – Bom, não vou mais atrapalhar o jantar de vocês.

- Claro, até depois – Disse Harry segurando meu cotovelo me levando até a nossa mesa.

A gente se sentou e o Harry pareceu que finalmente iria prestar atenção só em mim e corei ao notar a intensidade do seu olhar.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? - Perguntei curiosa e ele me presenteou com um meio sorriso.

- Nós estudamos no mesmo colégio – Respondeu Harry e eu aproveitei a deixa para começar a perguntar sobre a sua infância e adolescência, contudo ele só me dava respostas vagas e logo começou a me perguntar sobre a minha vida. Até o fim do jantar eu acho que ele já sabia boa parte da minha vida enquanto eu não sabia praticamente nada da sua.

Ele pediu a conta e se fingiu de surdo quando comecei a reclamar que ele sempre pagava as coisas. Nós começamos a sair do restaurante com ele tocando levemente nas minhas costas quando um rosto conhecido apareceu bem na nossa frente.

- Harry! Gina! O Draco havia comentado que vocês também estavam aqui, mas preferi não atrapalhar – Falou Hermione me abraçando – Melhorou do resfriado?

- Melhorei e muito, aquele chá que você deu foi milagroso – Comentei sorrindo agradecida. Eu odiava ficar doente, fazia com que eu me sentisse vulnerável.

- Anda distribuindo chá milagroso, Srta. Granger? - Perguntou o Malfoy com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto tocando de leve na cintura da Hermione a fazendo corar.

- Calado – Mandou Hermione e ele riu despreocupado nos acompanhando para fora do restaurante

– O que vocês acham de esticar a noite? – Sugeriu Malfoy.

- Esticar? - Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Vamos dançar – Explicou o loiro e eu sorri. Harry vendo meu sorriso confirmou e Hermione nem teve direito a opinar.

Eu pedi ao Harry para dar uma passadinha em casa para colocar uma roupa apropriada e ele pegou o endereço com Draco para que a gente se encontrasse lá daqui a meia hora.

- Ele é mais simpático que o seu outro amigo – Comentei enquanto abria a porta do meu apartamento fazendo um gesto mudo de convite.

- Você pegou o Rony em um péssimo dia – Comentou Harry e eu sorri pedindo que ele me esperasse na sala enquanto eu me trocava.

Tomei um banho rápido e me decidi por um vertido preto amarrado no pescoço com um discreto decote em V. Tinha um cinto também preto em baixo dos seios e o resto do vestido era solto até metade das coxas. Minha sandália era vermelha assim como o meu cachecol, mas o casaco era preto. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e minha maquiagem era leve.

- Pronta – Anunciei aparecendo na sala e ele passou longos segundos me encarando – Algo errado?

- Er... não – Respondeu Harry excitante – É só que você está linda.

- Obrigada – Falei abrindo a porta e ele sorriu para mim.

Encontramos Draco e Hermione logo no estacionamento e assim como eu, Hermione também mudou de roupa. Ela usava uma calça jeans justíssima preta e uma blusa azul-escura com um decote um pouco mais ousado que o meu. Sua maquiagem destacava os olhos e ela tinha um brilho que a deixava linda.

- Vamos – Chamou Draco e Harry falou algo para Hermione que a fez revirar os olhos e rir. Chegamos à porta da boate e a fila chegava ao fim da esquina.

- Deus, quanta gente – Falei olhando de forma entristecida para a fila – Nós nunca vamos entrar.

- Que pensamento, ruiva, veja e aprenda – Disse Malfoy indo até o segurança lhe falou algumas coisas e logo estávamos dentro da boate. Nós sentamos em uma mesa e os dois foram pegar bebidas.

- Não quero ser intrometida, mas foi por ele que você estava brigando com o o ruivo mal educado? - Perguntei sorrindo de modo cúmplice – Ele é muito gato.

- É sim. O Harry e o Rony sempre foram os meus melhores amigos e acho que sempre terão ciúme de mim – Falou Hermione em tom risonho, mas ela não parecia muito feliz com isso – Só que o Rony sempre esquece que eu já sou adulta e que ele tem uma namorada para cuidar.

- Vocês têm uma história mal resolvida – Declarei e quando vi os seus olhos me arrependi – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, fazia muito tempo que eu não falava disso com uma mulher que me entende – Falou Hermione parecendo envergonhada – Eu não tenho muitas amigas.

- Pode me considerar uma se quiser – Ofereci sorrindo e o Harry chegou me entregando um copo – Vamos dançar?

- Eu não danço – Falou Harry e eu o olhei com olhinhos suplicantes.

- Harry, por favor – Pedi e ele fez um não com a cabeça – É lógico que você vai, eu não vim para uma boate para não dançar nem que seja só uma música. Só essa.

- Tudo bem – Falou Harry emburrado e eu sorri levantando acenando para os que ficavam. Peguei a mão do Harry e o arrastei até a pista de dança. Comecei a dançar no ritmo da música e o Harry continuou parado como uma estátua.

- Vamos, Harry – Pedi colando meu corpo no seu enlaçando a sua cintura o fazendo começar a se mover. Ele deu um meio sorriso e finalmente começou a dançar. Sorri abertamente o abraçando pelo pescoço e ele parecendo envergonhado me segurou pela cintura.

A primeira música foi envergonhada. A segunda mais desinibida. A terceira mais ousada. Na quarta estávamos em perfeita sincronia.

Minhas costas estavam coladas no seu peito enquanto eu dançava o provocando. Suas mãos estavam no fim do meu vestido guiando meus movimentos. Para quem não gostava de dançar ele estava se saindo muito bem, muito mesmo.

Virei para encará-lo e ele abaixou o tronco fazendo com que o seu rosto ficasse no mesmo nível que o meu. Nossos olhos nos devoraram e eu realmente não sei quem deu o primeiro passo, mas quando senti seus lábios se chocando com os meus tudo pareceu parar.

Meus dedos se perderam nos seus fios macios e meus sentidos estavam completamente apurados. Seu cheiro mais apurado, seu gosto se misturando com o meu. Seu toque mexendo com o meu tato. O breve gemido que ele soltou encontrando o que saiu da minha garganta. Nós separamos para recuperar o fôlego e a imagem dos seus lábios vermelhos e olhos brilhantes me fez arquear as costas o beijando novamente.

A noite passou entre danças e beijos. Fomos nos sentar novamente e Draco mesmo com comentários maliciosos se mostrou uma ótima companhia e Hermione me olhava como se tivesse salvado o mundo. Sorri para ela enquanto de forma distraída acariciava a nuca do Harry que como sempre mais escutava do que falava.

Já era mais de cinco quando saímos de lá. Harry me abraçou por trás enquanto andávamos para o carro, mas já ia da mais um passo quando ele me parou e olhou alarmado para Draco e Hermione que logo ficaram em estado de alerta.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto vale sua cabeça no mercado negro, Harry Potter – Disse o que parecia ser o líder. Ele era muito alto quase dois metros e corpulento. Seus cabelos eram raspados com uma enorme cicatriz. Os outros cinco estavam encapuzados.

- Tenho uma idéia, mas mesmo com o preço não pensei que tivessem otários suficientes para tentar arriscar – Disse Harry em tom frio e assustador e quando os encapuzados colocaram as mãos nas capas eu realmente pensei que eles iam puxar armas, mas em vez disso puxaram um pauzinho que parecia... varinhas?

- Que loucura é essa? - Perguntei alarmada tentando me soltar.

- Gina, eu quero que você corra junto com a Hermione para o mais longe possível – Pediu Harry em tom alarmado e eu assenti saindo correndo e quando o chefe apontou o negócio para mim saiu um raio vermelho. Saiu um raio vermelho. SAIU UM RAIO VERMELHO. Só que o raio vermelho não me atingiu porque a Hermione puxou um troço idêntico com o que o chefe tinha e de alguma forma fez o raio desviar. Continuei a correr e me escondi atrás de um carro.

- A sua briga é comigo, rapaz, e ela vai acabar antes que você consiga dizer o meu nome – Disse Harry puxando um pauzinho também da sua capa estranha assim como o Draco.

- O que está acontecendo? - Perguntei assustada enquanto vários raios cruzavam o estacionamento.

- Gina, você acredita em magia? - Perguntou Hermione séria e a encarei sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Eu não acreditava nos meus próprios olhos.

**N/B:** _oO' É só o que tenho a dizer v.v Draco muito lindo & séquisie, pegael (66' Harry pegador, amei também. Ronyquito tapadito, vai tomar no seu cuzito, porque a Hermionita ta dando sopita e você está com a Lunita /tapareý A reação da Gina foi demais, 'SAIU UM RAIO VERMELHO' auhsuashuash rasheeei /z  
Gente, quando a Maria Lua veio pedindo para eu ser a beta dela eu quase surtei lá em casa /z Mandem reviews, porque ela realmente merece. Bjss, Marininha Potter_

**N/A: **_Ola meus amores!!_

_Sim agora a fic tem uma beta_

_=DD_

_A Marininha agora vai da uma checada na fic para vocês lerem tudo arrumadinho_

_Quero muito pedir desculpas pela minha demora a postar, mas esse final de semestre na faculdade ta me deixando completamente sem tempo. É trabalho, seminário, prova_

_Um verdadeiro saco...mas aqui está o capítulo_

_Quanto a votação...o casal vencedor foi: __**Rony/Hermione **__mas, vai ser necessário uma pequena paciência até que eles se resolvam_

**Adinha Nery-- **_Ola querida!! Tudo bem?? Infelizmente seu casal não venceu, mas juro que o Rony não vai ser tão tapado na fic. Ele só ta preocupado com o Harry querer ficar de vez no mundo trouxa. Mas, espero que goste desse capítulo. O Draco e Hermione também é um dos poucos casais alternativos que eu gosto ^^_

**Fernanda-- **_Oi querida!! Como vai?? ^^ Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios e fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. Espero que continue por aqui ^^_

**ArthurCadarn-- **_Oi!!! Nossa muito obrigada pelos elogios ao capítulo e sei que demorei um pouquinho para chegar com capítulo novo, mas espero que goste e continue por aqui ^^_

**Anna Weasley Potter-- **_Ola amoré!! Huahauhauahuah adoro me dirigir as pessoas de forma carinhosa ^^ que bom que você gostou. Hauhauhauaha o Harry é um ser que considero estranho. Ele nunca decidi como vai agir daqui a dois segundos. Você vai ver nesse capítulo. Ouww!! Adoro o Rony com ciúme...acho fofo assim ^^ Demorei um pouco, mas já com capítulo novo. Espero que goste ^^_

**N/a: **_Bom...quero muito agradecer a cada review e continuo na campanha __**"Mande um oi para autora" **__Você que lê a fic, mas que motivos diversos não comenta mande um review pelo menos dando um oi. Plx!!!!_

_Bom..._

_=***_

_Até o próximo._


	4. Tudo novo de novo

**Capítulo 4--Tudo novo de novo**

**Narrado por Harry**

Os caras estavam caídos e respirando fundo. Fui me aproximando das duas. Gina estava sentada no chão completamente apavorada e a Hermione tentando acalmá-la.

-_Petrificus Totalus__!_ - Falou Draco com calma e logo a Gina estava paralisada.

- Que merda é essa? - Perguntei exaltado.

- Para e pensa, Potter – Mandou Draco com calma – Você precisa apagar a memória dela.

- Ela não pode esquecer da gente – Reclamou Hermione. Era injusto saber que o Draco estava certo e que o mais próximo que ela tinha de conselheira iria se esquecer dela.

- Não seja tão radical Hermione, faça-a esquecer apenas do ataque – Disse Draco revirando os olhos – Ela precisa confiar em vocês até que descubra que existem bruxos.

- Eu acho que você tem razão – Falei pensando no sabor dos lábios dela e em um momento completamente egoísta apontei minha varinha para ela e fiz um feitiço não-verbal apagando o ataque da sua mente e logo a fazendo voltar a ter movimentos.

Gina me encarou confusa e eu nunca me senti mais culpado. Só que desde que a Cho havia morrido em batalha que eu não sentia meu coração batendo mais forte e a Gina era tão diferente da minha ex. Ela era tão espontânea e animada e eu me sentia tão vivo perto dela. Talvez eu estivesse sendo injusto permitindo que ela se envolva em um mundo tão diferente do dela, mas pela primeira vez decidi deixar que o futuro se desenrolasse sem mais interferência.

- Hermione, vê se me liga para a gente sair para fazer compras, eu aproveito e te apresento a Zoya – Disse Gina sorrindo abertamente retornando a conversa do ponto em que havia parado.

- Eu te ligo sim – Falou Hermione desconsertada e eu abri a porta do carro para Gina que acenou para os outros dois.

- Eu me diverti muito – Disse Gina quando paramos no seu prédio – Quer fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

- Eu não posso amanhã – Falei lembrando que tinha que ir para o Ministério da Magia como Inominável – Tenho algumas consultas para fazer. Mas, o que acha de jantar e um cinema depois de amanhã?

- Vai ser perfeito – Falou Gina e eu acariciei seu rosto meio perdido em pensamentos imaginando o que aconteceria quando ela descobrisse tudo.

- Você é tão linda – Falei a fazendo corar intensamente. Fui me aproximando lentamente, segurando seu rosto entre minhas duas mãos e a beijado com carinho. Ela sorriu permitindo que eu aprofundasse o beijo e novamente me entreguei as melhores sensações que eu já senti.

- Até depois de amanhã, Harry – Falou Gina em tom rouco saindo do carro em seguida.

Cheguei em casa sem saber se sorria abertamente ou quebrava tudo de raiva. Saber que sua cabeça continuava a premio e que apagou a memória da garota que você está interessado não são lá motivos de festa. Mas fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão vivo. Nem com a Cho eu havia me sentido assim. Mas, não era momento de pensar na Cho. Na minha cabeça só tinha lugar para imagens de fios ruivos se movimentando ao som da música daquela boate, de olhares incendiantes, lábios que imploravam para serem beijados, corpo que pedia para ser tocado.

Aproveitando que a minha cabeça estava cheia, peguei meu laptop e comecei a digitar freneticamente o conjunto de palavras que vinham tecendo uma continuação de história. O gosto doce dos lábios dela, o toque macio, o cheiro floral que desprendia dos seus cabelos.

Depois que meus dedos já estavam exaustos desliguei o computador e me joguei na cama rezando para o sonho vir sem pesadelos.

_- Eu adorei e muito o cinema – Disse Gina sorrindo na porta do seu apartamento – Entra._

_- Claro – Falei sorrindo a acompanhando para dentro da sala._

_- Você mexe mais do que devia comigo, Harry – Falou Gina chegando perto de mim passando as mãos espalmadas pelo meu peito e, mesmo sem perceber, prendi a respiração – Sabe o que eu quero nesse momento, Harry Potter? Eu quero você._

_- Eu já estou aqui, Gina – Falei enquanto ela beijava o meu pescoço, o mordendo com carinho e subindo seus beijos em direção ao meu maxilar._

_- Querendo jogar, Sr. Potter? - Perguntou Gina mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha descendo sua mão para um caminho perigoso._

_- Esse jogo está se tornando cada vez mais interessante – Falei em tom rouco mais não cheguei a sentir o calor de sua mão._

O soar do feitiço despertador era irritante e, quando vi o meu estado deplorável, levantei tomando um banho longo e coloquei minhas vestes negras de bruxo e saí. Andando pelos corredores do ministério, como sempre, era impossível passar despercebido. Eram olhares insinuosos, risinhos, olhares desconfiados. Mas eu não me importava. Tudo por uma causa maior. Eu ia descobrir o segredo do véu da morte e iria tirar o Sirius de lá. Passasse o tempo que passasse. Ele voltaria. Voltaria.

**Narrado por Gina**

O dia passou tenebrosamente longo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava tão dependente da presença do Harry. Minha mãe me conhecia muito bem mesmo. Ela vivia dizendo que eu me envolvia demais e rápido demais. E eu sempre acabava mal. Era sempre eu que saía perdendo. Era sempre eu que amava mais em um relacionamento.

- Que carinha é essa? - Perguntou Zoya sentando em cima da minha mesa.

- Vou sair com ele amanhã – Falei sorrindo corando.

- Então está ficando sério? - Quis saber Zoya me encarando, tentando me ler através dos meus olhos.

- Eu realmente prefiro não opinar – Disse ficando seria –, mas eu acho que ele é diferente. Tem algo nele que me intriga.

- E quando eu vou poder conhecer esse Deus Grego? - Perguntou Zoya em tom divertido.

- Amanhã ele vai vim me buscar aqui no trabalho, você desce comigo e eu te apresento – Falei sorrindo e ela assentiu.

- Então você está saindo com alguém? - Perguntou Dino parecendo que ia matar alguém.

- Algo assim – Respondi me sentindo bem desconfortável com a situação.

- Hum – Resmungou Dino saindo pisando duro.

- Odeio magoar os sentimentos dele, mas já estava na hora dele me deixar em paz – Sussurrei para Zoya que bagunçou meus cabelos em demonstração de afeto e foi para a sua própria mesa.

Saí do prédio tentando ajeitar meu cachecol e quando vi os pingos grossos bati na minha testa lembrando que novamente nem poderia ir para a praia e havia esquecido meu guarda-chuva.

- Assim você vai ficar resfriada novamente – Comentou uma voz bem conhecida atrás de mim e eu me voltei com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Harry! Você não devia estar na consultoria? - Perguntei feliz em vê-lo.

- Acabei mais cedo do que imaginava – Falou Harry abrindo um grande guarda-chuva preto e começamos a andar lado a lado com ele me abraçando pelos ombros, me aquecendo com o seu calor. Assim ficava difícil não se envolver mais do que devia.

- Você faz consulta de quê? - Perguntei decidindo que hoje era dia dele falar e eu perguntar.

- Literária – Falou Harry mecanicamente – Sabe como é.

- Eu acho que nunca comentei, mas eu adoro seus livros – Falei encarando meus pés.

- Você gosta? - Perguntou Harry parecendo surpresa e encabulado – Você não acha eles dramáticos?

- Eles são perfeitos – Falei corando intensamente –, mas vamos parar de falar dos meus gostos.

- E você quer falar do que? - Perguntou Harry e eu fechei a cara quando vi que já tínhamos chegado na frente do meu prédio.

- Entra. Eu não sou lá a melhor cozinheira de todas, mas vou preparar o seu jantar – Falei e ele me olhou de modo estranho, me fazendo corar, mas logo estávamos entrando no meu apartamento. Servi vinho para ele que se sentou no balcão da cozinha enquanto eu tentava me concentrar em preparar a comida.

- Então, do que você que falar? - Perguntou Harry e eu sorri.

- Vamos falar de você – Respondi e fingir não notar que ele empalideceu. Eu sabia que tinha algo estranho e iria desvendar todos os segredos.

**Narrado por Harry**

- Conta como você conheceu a Hermione e o Draco – Pediu Gina sorrindo e eu comecei a pensar em como transformaria Hogwarts em uma escola trouxa sem omitir mais do que eu já estava fazendo.

- Bom, a gente estudava em um colégio interno e nele havia quatro enormes dormitórios que eram chamados de casas – Comecei a explicar sorrindo de forma nostálgica – Quando você chegava lá era selecionado entre as casas que se chamavam: Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina então durante ano quando você respondia perguntas, ganhava no qua...er... nos esportes você ganha pontos e quando era pego fazendo alguma brincadeira ou fora do horário perdia pontos e no fim do ano a casa que tinha mais pontos ganhava tipo uma taça.

- E você era de qual casa? - Perguntou Gina parecendo muito curiosa.

- Grifinória – Respondi sorrindo orgulhoso – Eu, a Hermione e o Rony éramos da Grifinória. A Hermione ganhava muitos pontos respondendo todas as perguntas em sala de aula, enquanto eu e o Rony os perdiam aprontando.

- Bem que eu queria ter estudado em um colégio legal assim, mas eu vim do interior da Inglaterra – Disse Gina sorrindo para mim – Ta vendo? Não tirou pedaço falar sobre você.

- Você fica linda quando sorri – Comentei a encarando abobado.

- Só quando eu sorrio? - Perguntou Gina em tom de brincadeira flertando comigo.

- Quando você sorri fica ainda mais – Respondi me aproximando dela a imprensando na pia da cozinha tomando os seus lábios para mim.

- Harry, o jantar – Falou Gina me beijando novamente, depois me empurrou tirando a panela do fogo e serviu – Macarronada, minha especialidade.

- Está deliciosa – Exclamei depois da primeira colherada – Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Minha mãe acreditava que eu só poderia arrumar um marido se fosse uma menina prendada – Respondeu Gina rindo.

- Você é surpreendente – Falei pegando a sua mão a acariciando com carinho.

-E você é muito misterioso – Falou Gina apertando minha mão – Só que eu ainda vou descobrir tudo que está por trás desses seus olhos verdes.

- Talvez você não goste do que vai descobrir – Sussurrei parando de encará-la.

- Bom, se a gente quer um relacionamentom, eu vou ter que descobrir. Confiança em primeiro lugar – Falou Gina e eu entendi que ali seria a minha última chance de sair daquilo que estava nascendo entre nós. Só que eu gostava de me sentir assim vivo como eu nunca havia sentido antes. Eu sabia que esse relacionamento seria mais difícil do que qualquer outro. Que se a gente levasse adiante ela receberia olhares tortos, mas isso seria uma escolha da própria Gina e eu não tiraria isso dela.

- Eu sei que você tem razão e quero mesmo ter um relacionamento com você – Falei e vi seus olhos brilhando – Eu vou te contar tudo, mas depois não se arrependa, minha pequena.

- Sou toda ouvidos – Falou Gina me encarando.

- Gina, _"Há mais entre o céu e a terra do que crer a nossa vã filosofia" _- Falei com um sorriso triste – Gina, magia existe.

-Ah! É só isso? - Perguntou Gina e eu a encarei surpreso – Minha mãe foi criada na Escócia e também acredita nas forças dos elementos, eu sei que é excêntrico, mas eu pensei que você ia me falar algo bem pior.

- Mas não é dessa magia que eu estou falando, Gina – Falei tirando minha varinha da manga e conjurando uma rosa bem vermelha – É desse tipo.

- Co-como você fez isso? - Perguntou Gina completamente assombrada.

- Magia – Respondi em tom amargurado – Você pode sair correndo agora.

- Fala tudo – Pediu Gina tentando parecer calma.

-Existem bruxos que vivem entre os não-bruxos. É como se existisse sempre duas de cada cidade sabe? Duas Londres, Duas Paris e por aí vai – Expliquei tentando decifrar seus pensamentos – Nós temos que nos manter escondidos, já que da última vez que nos mostramos houve a inquisição.

- Eu... eu não sei o que falar – Disse Gina e eu vi que era hora de deixá-la.

- Eu não posso pedir que você me aceite, mas peço que você pense e que não conte a ninguém sobre o que eu acabei de falar – Pedi e ela fez um breve sim com a cabeça parecendo completamente perdida.

- Então tudo que você contou antes era mentira? - Perguntou Gina quando eu toquei a maçaneta da porta de saída.

- Não, Hogwarts existe mesmo, mas em vez de estudar inglês e matemática, a gente tinha aula de feitiços e transfiguração – Falei tentando parecer calmo – Eu também sou escritor realmente.

- Porque você saiu do seu mundo? - Perguntou Gina parecendo extremamente confusa e tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la com força, mas eu tinha medo de me aproximar e ser rejeitado.

- É uma longa história – Comentei com um sorriso triste no rosto.

- Eu tenho tempo – Incentivou Gina e eu voltei a me sentar na sua frente e tive que me perguntar se tomaria seus lábios uma vez mais.

- Bom, antes de eu nascer o mundo bruxo estava em guerra. Um poderoso bruxo chamado Voldemort queria poder e com ele purificar o mundo bruxo, já que a três tipos: o puro-sangue, nascido de pai e mãe bruxos de longa linhagem, o mestiço, que seria de um pai bruxo e outro de nascido de não-bruxos, e o sangue-ruim, que seria os nascido de pais não-bruxos – Começei a explicar. Era difícil contar uma história sem que me olhassem como um herói.

- Tipo um Hitler bruxo? - Perguntou Gina que me olhava interessada e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Você é o que?

- Mestiço – Respondi pensando nos meus pais – Bom, alguns meses antes de eu nascer houve uma profecia...

- Vocês podem ver o futuro? - Perguntou Gina chocada.

-Isso é bem relativo. Tem quem acredite e outros não – Respondi pacientemente. Eu sabia que estava falando de um mundo completamente diferente para ela – Bom... por causa dessa profecia o Voldemort acreditava que eu seria marcado como aquele que poderia destruí-lo e começou a caçar meus pais. Ele os matou e tentou fazer o mesmo que eu, só que não conseguiu e simplesmente desapareceu.

- Desapareceu? - Perguntou Gina.

- Mas depois voltou. Nesse tempo eu já estava na escola e ano após ano Voldemort tentou me matar, e quando voltou a ter forças começou a segunda grande guerra – Resumi cortando boa parte da minha história – Foram anos terríveis até que eu consegui realmente destruí-lo.

- Então você é o herói do mundo bruxo? - Perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos.

- É algo assim. Só que eu não aguentei os olhares de medo, admiração ou qualquer outro sentimento. Eu não era Harry, eu era inúmeros nomes que me deram, então vim para o mundo trouxa – Terminei cortando outras tantas coisas.

- Eu... isso é tão insano – Falou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior – Eu preciso de um tempo para assimilar tudo isso.

- Tudo bem – Falei saindo do apartamento sem olhar para trás.

**Narrado por Rony**

- Você sabe que horas são? - Perguntou Harry irritado, enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntei bebendo um gole a mais de Fire Wisky.

- Rony, você veio na minha casa completamente bêbado? - Perguntou Harry irritado, tomando a garrafa da minha mão.

- Amanhã terá almoço de família e convidados – Falei me jogando no sofá – Até a Hermione vai e não duvido nada dela levar a Doninha.

- Eu só converso com pessoas sóbrias – Falou Harry fazendo um feitiço não-verbal e a sensação entorpecente do álcool sumiu.

- Você é tão insuportável – Reclamei me afundando em seu sofá.

- Vocês perderam hoje? - Perguntou Harry sentando na minha frente e eu sabia que aquela mente assombrosa estava tentando me entender.

- Ganhamos e eu acho que vou ganhar novamente o prêmio de melhor jogador do ano – Respondi frustrado – Eu realmente não tenho motivo para estar assim. Eu tenho uma namorada, emprego, fama e fortuna.

- Quer que eu soletre o que está faltando? - Quis saber Harry acendendo um cigarro.

- Não sabia que você estava fumando – Comentei pensando no comentário do amigo.

- Não fumo, estou ansioso – Disse Harry tragando lentamente o cigarro.

- Por? - Perguntei o observando.

- A Gina vai me acompanhar amanhã – Respondeu Harry e eu arregalei os olhos – Eu contei a ela que era um bruxo. Ela ainda está achando que eu sou meio louco, mas...

- Aquela ruiva é louca mesmo – Falei notando o quanto o meu amigo estava bem – Eu fiquei com medo dela te tirar mais ainda da gente.

- A Gina é especial – Falou Harry com um breve sorriso no rosto – Assim como a Luna e a Hermione e já ta na hora de você acabar com isso.

- Eu só não sei como fazer isso – Reclamei pegando minha varinha.

- Nem tente pegar a garrafa – Falou Harry com um pequeno sorriso – Rony, eu sei que todos esperam um casamento certo entre você e a Luna, mas nesse caso você ta só pensando em suas dificuldades. Você não acha que a Luna merece ficar com alguém que a ama de verdade? Você sabe que o Neville é completamente louco por ela, mas não chega nem perto por respeito a você.

- Esse é o grande problema nessa história, a Luna primeiro se aproximou buscando carinho quando o Neville sumiu. Quando ele voltou, a gente já estava envolvido e agora essa história não é mais só entre nós dois – Expliquei fechando os olhos – Posso dormir aqui hoje? Aí vou amanhã com você e sua amiga.

- Por mim tudo bem, se ajeita ai no sofá – Mandou Harry acenando, subindo as escadas. Se eu já estava temeroso pelo almoço, imagina agora com uma trouxa indo para o seio de um clã bruxo onde viviam o Fred e George.

**N/B: Concordo com o pensamento final do Roniquito. Eu tenho MEDO do que pode acontecer com a Gina perto do Fred e Jorge. Se bem que ela é a versão não-bruxa feminina deles, pode ser que não ocorra nada demais... Mas eu espero que ocorra. Atoooron confusão *-* A Gina vai super ficar muito impressionada com a Toca, já consigo até ver olhares surpresos --' Bjss, Marininha Potter**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Desculpa a demora, mas é que como tava em final de semestre na faculdade fiquei completamente sem tempo, então vocês podem imaginar a minha loucura**

**Mas, cá estou com mais um capítulo**

**Anna Weasley Potter--** _Ola querida!!_

_huahuahauhauhahau_

_Eu já disse o Harry é uma pessoa um tanto quanto confusa, mas com a Gina por perto ele realmente não conseguiu resisti._

_Hauhauhuhauha_

_Eu adoro o Roniquinho com ciúme...e olha sei bem como é todo mundo saber o que você está pensando só corando...sofro isso quase todo dia_

_uahauhuahuah_

_Eu sei que foi muito louca a narração dela, mas ela é uma pobre menina trouxa não?_

_Hoho_

_espero que goste desse capítulo também querida_

**Bom...quero agradecer aos comentários e continuo na campanhia "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora" Vocês que lêem a fic e gostam dêem nem que seja um pequeno oi para eu saber que a fic tem leitores..plx!!**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	5. She is love

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 5-- She is love**

**Narrado por Gina**

MEU DEUS, QUE NERVOSO!!!!

Eu nunca me senti tão nervosa quanto nesse momento. Eu marquei de chegar na casa do Harry às nove horas da manhã, e já era oito e a ansiosidade não me deixava nem eu me vestir.

Passei a noite rodando na cama e meu braço estava roxo de tanto me beliscar para ver se eu estava em alguma dimensão alternativa. Quer dizer, já é tão difícil você encontrar um cara que faz você se sentir um nervoso bom e, quando isso acontece na minha vida, ele tinha que ser um bruxo?

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado a ideia que o mundo não era tão preto e branco como eu costumava a acreditar, mas eu sempre gostei de coisas fora do normal. E o Harry... bem, pelo Harry valia muito a pena sair do _normal._

Levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho rápido. E coloquei uma calça jeans com um suéter preto de camurça por cima de uma blusa branca. Coloquei um sapato de boneca branco baixo e uma maquiagem bem leve. Tomei uma xícara de café rezando para todos os santos para que a família bruxa que o Harry iria me apresentar gostasse de mim e, pegando meus casacos, saí do meu apartamento.

- Olá – Cumprimentou aquele ruivo mal-educado que vi na primeira vez que vim na casa do Harry.

- Você – Falei o encarando irritada – Será que eu posso entrar? To com frio.

- Claro – Falou o ruivo me permitindo entrar na casa _magicamente _aquecida do Harry – Olha, eu queria me desculpar pela péssima primeira impressão que eu lhe causei. Eu tava irritado com a Hermione e acabei descontando em você.

- Tudo bem, o Harry comentou que você não gosta do Draco – Falei tirando meu casaco fingindo não notar a careta que ele fez – Sou Gina.

- Rony – Disse o ruivo olhando interessado para o que tinha na minha mão – O que é isso?

- Torta de maça, minha mãe sempre me mandou levar alguma coisa quando almoçar na casa de alguém – Respondi corando um pouco com o olhar zombeteiro que ele me enviava.

- Isso ai não dá nem para uma pessoa direito – Disse Rony e eu lancei o meu olhar irritado que meus primos juram paralisar até touro bravo – Desculpa, a mamãe vai adorar.

- Nós estamos indo à sua casa? - Perguntei o encarando.

- Sim, não se preocupe, minha mãe vai adorar você – Falou Rony com um sorriso que não consegui não pensar que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Cadê o Harry? - Perguntei olhando em volta.

- Cheguei – Disse Harry surgindo da lareira e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu tinha muito com o que me acostumar – Vamos.

- Claro – Falei depois de abraçá-lo.

- Vamos como? - Perguntou Rony colocando seu casaco e eu o imitei.

- Chave de Portal – Respondeu Harry mostrando uma caneca e eu tentei, juro que tentei não fazer aquela cada de: _"Seu idiot,a isso ai é uma caneca, dã". _Mas, pelo jeito, não consegui já que o Rony começou a rir – Gina, você só precisa segurar a caneca.

- Claro. Segurar a caneca – Falei tentando não entrar em pânico.

- Três, dois, um... – Falou Harry e eu senti uma terrível sensação de uma fisgada no umbigo e quando abri os olhos estava em um jardim próximo a uma pequena casa de aparência er... interessante.

- Minha torta! – Exclamei quando olhei para as minhas mãos vazias – Eu devo ter esquecido na sua casa.

- Calma, Gina – Disse Harry me abraçando pelos ombros e começamos a andar para casa.

- HARRY! – Gritou uma mulher quando estávamos próximo a casa. Era ruiva com alguns frios brancos em seus cabelos. Seu sorriso era gentil e ela exalava um ar materno. Logo atrás dela vinha um senhor também ruivo de cabelos ralos e uns óculos que caia pelo seu nariz. Depois vinha um par de gêmeos também ruivos bem altos e fortes e algo me dizia pela cara deles que eles eram muito marotos. Depois deles vinha outro ruivo de cabelos grandes preso em um rabo de cavalo e sorriso gentil apesar de várias cicatrizes em seu rosto e pescoço. Se eu achava que os ruivos estavam em extinção, eu não tinha conhecido essa família. Após todos os ruivos vinha uma loira de longos cabelos que mais parecia flutuar em vez de andar e com certeza era a mulher mais linda que eu já havia visto na minha vida. E, sinceramente, espero que não exista uma dessa mais nova para o Harry conhecer no mundo bruxo.

Atrás da loira vinha outra, só que essa parecendo bem mais humana. Seu tom de loiro era um loiro mais escuro que caiam pelas suas costas emoldurando um rosto que parecia ser extremamente sonhador. E finalmente um rosto conhecido. Hermione apareceu ajudando uma mulher alta visivelmente grávida de cabelo... rosa choque? E, finalmente, completando o estranho grupo, um homem de aparência cansada de cabelos castanhos com muitos frios brancos e mais cicatrizes que o ruivo de cabelos longos.

Todos cumprimentaram o Harry com largos sorrisos e abraços apertados. Parecia que ninguém havia notado a minha presença, mas também quando notaram foi tudo de uma vez. E só consegui prender a respiração. Nunca senti tanto medo de ser rejeitada. (N/B: Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu não consigo não rir da desgraça alheia .-.).

- Gente, essa é a Gina. Gina, esses são: Molly e Arthur Weasley, Fred e George, Gui e sua esposa Fleur, Luna, a Mione você já conhece, Nymphadora e Remus – Apresentou Harry apontando um a um dos que estavam no jardim – Comportem-se, vocês são os primeiros bruxos que ela conhece.

- Oh, querida! - Disse a Sra. Weasley parecendo extremamente surpresa com o fato de eu ser trouxa, mas logo sorriu abertamente – Seja muito bem vinda a Toca.

- Obrigada, Sra. Weasley, é um prazer conhecer vocês – Falei tentando não parecer tão nervosa.

- Ela ia trazer uma torta de maça, mãe, mas acabou se chocando com uma Chave de Portal – Disse Rony em tom zombeteiro abraçando a loira que eu acho que se chama Luna que parecia bem mal-humorada, só espero que não seja por minha causa.

- A sensação sempre me enjoa – Falou a senhora ruiva com um sorriso tão gentil que não teve como eu não me sentir em casa.

**Narrado por Harry**

- Ela é mesmo linda – Comentou Remus sentado ao meu lado. Eu sorri com o comentário continuando a observar cada movimento da Gina. Ela ria da Tonks que modificava partes do rosto ou do cabelo enquanto conversava com ela e Hermione. Molly já havia deixado bem claro que havia adorado minha nova namorada, mas claro que a opinião dela estava bem danificada pelo fato de eu estar aqui depois de muito tempo sem aparecer.

- Ela é especial – Falei tomando mais um gole de Fire Wisky.

- Senti sua falta, Harry – Disse Remus sem me encarar e o peso da culpa pesou em mim.

- Eu não vou aceitar – Disse Gina gargalhando enquanto os gêmeos a entregavam uma caixa preta fazendo cara de anjos. Eu não pude deixar de rir, eles não mudam.

- Cadê a Angelina? - Perguntei me referindo à esposa do George. Ela quem normalmente cuidava para que os gêmeos não ultrapassassem os limites.

- A mãe dela está doente e ela ficou no St. Mungus – Explicou Remus sorrindo para Tonks que estava no que devia ser sua verdadeira aparência. E ela lembrava tanto os Black.

- Faltam quantos meses? - Perguntei lembrando que eu estava negligenciando isso em minha vida. Há quanto tempo eu não conversava com Remus?

- Dois – Respondeu Remus estudando a esposa com cuidado. Eu já ia pedir desculpas pela minha falta quando dois gritos masculinos se fizeram presentes, seguidos por risos femininos.

- É, Harry, ruiva, bonita e esperta. Ta aprovada – Disse Fred que assim como o George tinha a cara completamente coberta por uma tinta roxa brilhante e Gina ria com uma caixa nas mãos também sugas, só que a caixa virada para os gêmeos.

- Desculpa, queridos, mas eu aprontei demais na escola para cair em uma dessa – Falou Gina sorrindo abertamente não parecendo chateada com a _maravilhosa _recepção dos gêmeos – Minha mãe era chamada dia sim dia não na minha escola.

- Uma marota? - Perguntei George gargalhando enquanto limpava o seu rosto e o do irmão – To gostando cada vez mais dela.

- Você pode dá uma ajudinha? - Perguntou Gina mostrando as mãos e antes que eu fizesse alguma coisa Remus limpou – Obrigada, Lupin.

- Pode me chamar de Remus – Falou Remus sorrindo.

- Vamos jogar quadribol? - Chamou Rony sorrindo e eu tentei não me empolgar em voar.

- To sem vassoura – Falei encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu tenho várias aqui – Replicou Rony com um sorriso malicioso.

-Vai, Harry, eu fico na arquibancada com a Gina e aproveito e vou explicando tudo – Ofereceu Remus e Gina sorriu para mim acenando em concordância.

Nós sorteamos e em um time ficou: Eu, Rony, Hermione, Fred e no outro: Bill, George, Fleur e Luna. Tonks ficou de juíza e na arquibancada o Sr. Weasley interrogava a Gina sobre o mundo trouxa e a mesma se dividia em responder pacientemente as perguntas e ouvir as explicações do Remus sobre quadribol.

**Narrado por Remus**

- Só não digo que isso é mágico, porque é obvio – Disse Gina sorrindo abertamente encantada com os movimentos dos jogadores. No começo ela ficou terrivelmente aterrorizada com a idéia deles voarem em "um pedaço de pau" como ela mesma descreveu.

- Deve ser difícil para você assimilar tantas novidades – Comentei procurando enxergar se Nymphadora por algum motivo bobo estava em perigo.

- Você ta empolgado em ser pai, não é? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo e quando eu pensei que talvez meu filho pudesse nascer com a maldição eu fechei os olhos angustiado – Não está?

- Não é isso – Falei frustrado.

- Eu sei que você nem me conhece, mas se quiser desabafar você terá uma visão _bem_ imparcial – Falou Gina sorrindo com gentileza e eu mordi os lábios sem saber o que fazer. Mas, por algum motivo, eu queria me abrir com alguém despida dos preconceitos que assolavam o mundo bruxo.

- Eu sou um lobisomem – Falei e ela ficou me encarando como se procurasse algo.

- Você não parece um – Disse Gina e eu sorri.

- Quando eu era criança um me mordeu e toda noite de lua cheia eu me transformo – Expliquei olhando para o chão com medo de ela sair correndo – Não ta com medo?

-Bom, ainda é de dia e não é lua cheia – Falou Gina com um pequeno sorriso – Deve ser difícil para você.

- Eu aprendi a conviver com o inevitável – Falei sem encará-la – Eu tomo uma poção que me deixa racional. Não sou tão perigoso.

- Então por que você ta preocupado em ser pai? - Perguntou Gina tentando entender.

- Não é provado, mas meu filho já pode nascer com a maldição que eu carrego – Expliquei finalmente me voltando para encará-la e vi o brilho do entendimento passar pelos seus olhos.

- Eu entendo bem o que você ta passando – Falou Gina parecendo perdida em pensamento e quando viu meu olhar questionador sorriu corando – O Harry é o grande herói do mundo bruxo, né? Ele me falou por alto, mas eu não sou boba. Sei que muitos vão me olhar torto pelo herói estar namorando uma não-bruxa, porém, meu maior medo é que se esse relacionamento fique bem mais sério e eu acabe tendo um bebê e ele nasça sem poderes.

- Você não precisa se preocupar com isso – Falei pegando sua mão na minha com cuidado para não assustá-la com a aspereza – O Harry pode não parecer, mas ele é extremamente poderoso. Vocês terão belos filhos e eles serão bruxos.

- Obrigada, Remus – Falou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior – Posso dizer uma coisa?

- Até duas se você quiser – Afirmei sorrindo.

- Eu não posso dizer que seu filho vá nascer sem a maldição, mas posso afirmar que nascendo ou não ele vai ser muito amado por todos nós – Disse Gina e eu sorri quando escutei o "nós" - Eu to me incluindo porque mesmo que um dia eu me afaste do Harry eu vou guardar todos vocês para sempre no meu coração.

-Você realmente é muito especial, Gina – Falei e ela corou ainda mais – Eu fico muito feliz que o Harry tenha encontrado alguém como você em sua vida.

-Eu que tenho sorte – Falou Gina sorrindo – Feitiços de aquecimento são bem úteis.

- Pensa rápido! – Gritou Fred e quando Gina virou uma bola vermelha enorme vinha na sua direção e ela por instinto a segurou antes que a mesma atingisse seu rosto – Caralho! Que reflexos! (N/B: Olha que lindo, eu que dei a ideia *o*).

- Handball, baby! - Debochou Gina e eu sorri. Já o Harry quase enfarta em cima da sua vassoura.

- Hand o que? - Perguntou Fred descendo ficando o mais longe possível do Harry – Com esses reflexos você podia ser uma artilheira, garota.

- Handball é um jogo trouxa que joguei a vida inteira e poderia até ser artilheira se esse jogo fosse no chão – Falou Gina sorrindo jogando o gole com força para Fred que sorriu novamente.

- Mas aí não teria graça – Reclamou George e Gina riu.

- Ela parece ser um amor, não? - Perguntou Nympha sentanda ao meu lado e eu acariciei a sua mão pensando no que a Gina havia dito e ela sorriu para mim.

- Acho que ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida do Harry em tempos – Respondi levando sua mão até a minha boca beijando sua pele com carinho.

- Da mesma forma que você foi a melhor que aconteceu na minha – Disse Nympha e eu só pude corar e sorri. Talvez fosse mais simples só aproveitar o momento.

**Narrado por Gina**

Tudo estava saindo mais perfeito do que eu podia sonhar. Os Weasley eram uns amores, assim como os que não eram da família. Após o jogo de quadribol, nós nos sentamos na varanda e aos poucos eu juntava mais informações sobre a conturbada vida do Harry. Os gêmeos eram super engraçados e pelo jeito me adotaram como a marota que faltava a dupla. Fred passou pelo menos vinte minutos reclamando como o irmão havia ficado chato desde que se casou.

Luna era bem sonhadora e com teorias que nós, não-bruxos, consideramos excêntricas. Hermione disse que no tempo de escola deles ela era ainda pior, mas a opinião da Hermione em relação a Luna não era lá um exemplo de algo imparcial. Mas nem passei muito tempo com ela já que a mesma sumiu com o Rony e, pelo que escutei, ela estava com muita raiva do ruivo.

Bill e Fleur eram um casal que ao mesmo tempo eram estranhos e completamente perfeitos juntos. Era interessante como eles se completavam. Eu amei Remus e Nymphadora era encantadora, não tinha como não passar dois minutos ao lado dela e não gostar do seu jeito animado. E o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley eram perfeitos. O Harry parecia feliz e eu a cada momento gostava ainda mais do mundo bruxo.

- Gostando? - Perguntou Harry me abraçando por trás colocando o queixo no meu ombro me fazendo sorrir. Não seria difícil me acostumar com essa situação.

- Adorando – Respondi virando o rosto para tocar nos seus lábios em um rápido selinho.

- O que vocês acham de esticar? - Perguntou Fred em tom animado.

- Não posso, tenho que buscar Angelina no hospital – Disse George encolhendo os ombros e Fred vez uma careta.

- Bar trouxa? - Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso fazendo cara de anjo.

- Lá tem bebida, mulher, música e algo para beliscar? - Perguntou Fred com um sorriso inocente e eu confirmei – Então vamos lá.

Eu sorri envolvendo a mão do Harry que estava na minha cintura com minha mão e ele beijou minha bochecha. Fred chamou os outros, só que, além do George, Bill e Fleur declinaram, assim como Remus e Tonks. Indo só eu, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Rony e Luna.

- Você devia chamar o Draco – Falei para Hermione quando a gente se sentou em uma mesa.

- Ele não se dá muito bem com os Weasley, se eu o chamar vai ser só para ter confusão – Disse Hermione em tom calmo observando de canto de olho para Luna que acariciava distraída os cabelos de Rony. E eu pensando que eles estavam brigados.

- Se você diz – Falei encolhendo os ombros – Vamos dançar?

- Claro – Afirmou Hermione e fomos para pista me aproximei mais do Harry para dançar junto e ele sorriu. Mas, quando ele ia me beijar, Fred me puxou rindo e o Harry fechou a cara. Hermione dançava com Harry enquanto eu ria das palhaçadas que Fred dizia sobre o mundo trouxa. Realmente não gostei muito da forma que o mundo não-bruxo era chamado, mas quem era eu para falar qualquer coisa? Depois de algum tempo, Rony e Luna se aproximaram.

- GINA! – Gritou Zoya vindo na minha direção e eu a abracei com força – Cadê seu gatinho? É esse ruivo gostoso que ta ao seu lado.

- Não – Respondi sorrindo quando vi o olhar que Zoya lançava para Fred – Esse é Fred Weasley, um amigo.

- Prazer, Zoya – Disse minha amiga dando os dois beijinhos de praxe em um Fred que sorria malicioso.

- E esse é o Harry – Apresentei segurando a sua mão com carinho – E Hermione, Rony e Luna.

- Eu sou Zoya, amiga da Gina desde a faculdade – Falou Zoya cumprimentando a todos.

- Fica aqui com a gente – Convidei sorrindo. Zoya sempre sabe como animar ainda mais uma saída.

- Não posso, querida. Minha prima ta comemorando o seu pedido de casamento e quer todas as mulheres solteiras em volta para exibir o solitário na mão direita – Explicou Zoya revirando os olhos divertida – Depois a gente combina outra saída com seus novos amigos.

- Claro que vamos – Falou Gina sorrindo e Zoya se afastou rindo.

- Interessante sua amiga – Comentou Fred e eu levantei a sobrancelha divertida com a situação.

- Dando uma de casamenteira? - Perguntou Harry me abraçando e eu ri.

- Algo assim, o Fred é gente boa e a Zoya já ta há muito tempo sozinha – Falei virando para beijá-lo. Mas não consegui. Fred segurou minha cintura e me afastou do Harry rindo.

- Sem agarração hoje – Disse Fred e eu ri enquanto Harry fechava a cara.

- Se você não quer segurar vela, leve o Fred com você – Disse Hermione rindo também e logo depois olhando as horas – Bom, eu já tenho que ir. Amanhã começo cedo o trabalho.

- Claro, Senhorita próxima Ministra da Magia – Disse Fred rindo e eu levantei um sobrancelha divertida.

- Nossa! Pelo jeito só tenho amigos bruxos importantes – Comentei revirando os olhos – Mas eu também tenho que ir.

- Ah! Noite divertida, temos que combinar outra dessas e é lógico que você vai convidar aquela sua amiga, né? - Disse Fred me abraçando e ri confirmando com a cabeça.

- Tchau! Foi um prazer conhecê-la – Disse Luna sorrindo e Rony acenou um tchau mudo. Hermione me abraçou prometendo me ligar e saí com o Harry.

- Pronta para uma nova sensação? - Perguntou Harry me abraçando com força e mesmo assustada eu afirmei com a cabeça e uma sensação pior do que a da chave se fez presente e quando abri os olhos estava na porta do meu apartamento.

- Nossa! Isso é muito prático – Falei ainda meio enjoada abrindo a porta do meu apartamento, fazendo o gesto com a cabeça para ele entrar.

- Gostou do dia? - Perguntou Harry parecendo apreensivo e eu sorri.

- Adorei – Respondi sentando ao seu lado oferecendo vinho – O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley são maravilhosos. Conversei rapidamente com Bill e Fleur, mas eles parecem ser perfeitos um pro outro. Não falei quase nada com o Percy. Adorei o Remus e a Tonks. Eles são muito gente boa e os gêmeos são ótimos.

- Mudou de opinião sobre o Rony? - Perguntou Harry distraído quando deitei a cabeça no seu colo.

- Ele me pediu desculpas pela sua reação naquele dia, mas não sei... tem algo errado na forma que ele trata a Luna e a Hermione – Respondi fechando os olhos para apreciar o carinho que ele fazia em meus cabelos – Porque o Draco não se dá bem com os Weasley?

- Rixa de escola...você lembra quando eu expliquei sobre a divisão de casas em Hogwarts? - Perguntou Harry e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça – Sonserina e Grifinória se odeiam há séculos e o Draco é da Sonserina.

- E como vocês se tornaram amigos? - Perguntei e quando seus olhos verdes ficaram se foco me arrependi.

- Em uma guerra muitos conceitos mudam – Respondeu Harry baixando o rosto para me beijar e eu sabia que aquilo era para me distrair. E, bem, nunca gostei tanto de uma distração.

**Narrado por Harry**

Voltei para casa sorrindo ao ver a tal torta de maçã esquecida na mesa. Mesmo passando a tarde com ela, apenas um pequeno detalhe como aquela torta esquecida fazia o meu coração disparar. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela já fazia um papel tão importante na minha vida. Por um minuto, eu tinha ficado com medo dela não ser bem vinda ao mundo bruxo, mas ela havia conquistado a todos com a mesma facilidade que havia entrado no meu coração.

No meu coração? Eu não podia me envolver demais com ela. A decepção e a culpa restantes com meu relacionamento com Cho ainda machucavam e o medo de que essas emoções voltassem a ocorrer agora com Gina eram assustadoras.

Eu sabia que esse medo era irracional e até mesmo bobo, afinal, elas eram pessoas totalmente diferentes e a situação da minha vida havia mudado drasticamente. Subi para o meu quarto parando na janela, observando as ondas se quebrando. O mar é tão lindamente triste à noite. Não sei quanto tempo passei observando a silenciosa praia que se estendia até perder de vista e quando saí do meu estranho transe notei que meu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas.

Passei a mão com raiva pelo meu rosto irritado com a minha própria fraqueza. Há muito tempo eu não chorava. E dessa vez eu não tinha motivo para fazê-lo. Andei distraído pelo quarto até parar no espelho que normalmente passava despercebido por mim e encarei meu reflexo. As marcas do tempo estavam lá para me lembrar que eu não era mais o adolescente que se escondia por trás de bruxos mais fortes. As cicatrizes que se espalhavam pelo meu peito e costas eram a prova de minhas dificuldades, mas elas não me inocentavam das vidas que pereceram em minhas mãos.

_Era sobrevivência._

E eu sobrevivi e passei tanto tempo me culpando disso. Tanto tempo achando que não foi justo eu sobreviver já que tantos bruxos morreram deixando suas famílias sem ninguém para protegê-las, então eu me torturava, me punia por ter vivido e tantos não. Mas por que essa dor havia amenizado agora?

_Porque você tem alguém pra quem voltar._

Eu tenho para quem e para o que voltar agora. E essa constatação fez o meu coração encher de uma emoção que preferi não imaginar qual era.

**  
****N/B: Que sentimento será esse? Harry, se mata u.u Adooorei a Gina com os Weasley *-* Quero uma resolução do rolo Rony/Luna/Hermione. A Luna **_**definitivamente**_** não combina com o Rony, então ele vai ficar com a Mione /lixa Indo para o meu lado pervertido, eu quero "uma noite" H/G, só avisando v.v Bjss, Marininha Potter**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sim eu sei que eu demorei um tatim a mais do que deveria, mas é que a semana passada foi um inferno até pro ENADE eu fui sorteada para vocês terem uma idéia.**

**Huahuahauh**

**Calma Marininhaa vai ter uma noite muito especial H/G**

**Anna Weasley Potter--** Ola amore!!

_Adoro quando o Harry não percebe por enquanto a intensidade dos seus sentimentos_

_admito, ele fica tão lindinho confuso_

_huahauhauahuahuah_

_Realmente a Toca não é bem a casa bruxa mais normal de se fazer um primeira visita, mas imagina se ela fosse pra a "Mue antiga casa dos Black" e a louca da mãe do Sirius começasse a gritar??_

_huahuahauah_

_O trauma ia ser ainda pior_

_hoho_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também._

**Bom...quero agradecer todos os comentários e agora para eu me policiar to colocando datas para os próximos capítulos. E os postes vão ser de 15 em 15 dias, ou seja, o próximo poste será no dia 25/11**

**Espero mesmo que esse capítulo receba muitas reviews**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**10/11/2009**


	6. Prova

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 6-- A prova **

**Narrado por Harry**

A campainha tocava de forma insistente e irritante. Abri os olhos cansado colocando a mão no criado mudo para pegar os meus óculos. Coloquei os pés no chão, sentando na cama, mais do que irritado pela intromissão nos meus sonhos nada inocentes e saí do meu quarto. Desci as escadas quase me arrastando e abri a porta cobrindo minha mão um bocejo.

- Te acordei? - Perguntou Raven sem parecer nada sentida com isso.

- Como se você se importasse – Reclamei saindo da porta para deixá-la entrar, me jogando no sofá, cansado.

- Oh, Harry! - Falou Raven tentando parecer ofendida, mas logo gargalhando. Raven era uma bruxa no mínimo peculiar. Tinha cabelos extremamente negros, por isso seu nome, olhos de uma profunda cor de mel que pareciam doces e inocentes, mas eu sabia que no fundo guardavam uma malícia e esperteza que surpreenderia qualquer um. Ela era alta e erguia com um corpo bonito de se observar. E para todos os efeitos de quase invasão domiciliar, era a minha agente.

- O que você está fazendo tão cedo aqui? - Perguntei desabando no meu sofá. Eu tinha dormido muito mal. Depois de me despedir da Gina passei quase uma hora rolando na cama antes de decidir escrever. Quando eram umas quatro horas da manhã o sono me venceu e meus sonhos foram povoados por imagens nada inocentes da minha querida ruiva e agora oito horas estava Raven na minha frente.

- A editora trouxa está me pressionando para saber se já tem algo escrito do seu novo livro – Respondeu Raven indo até a cozinha de depois de algum tempo voltando com duas xícaras de café – E como sua agente e editora, admito, estou muito curiosa.

- Ele já está quase na metade – Comentei bebendo café com calma.

- Protagonista ruiva? - Perguntou Raven sentando na minha frente parecendo interessada. Ela sempre quis entender esse meu fascínio por ruivas, porém esse segredo sempre permaneceria comigo.

- Mais ruiva do que nunca – Respondi divertido e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha com olhar questionador – To namorando.

- Como?! Isso é simplesmente ótimo! – Disse Raven parecendo extremamente surpresa me fazendo revirar os olhos – Por favor, diga-me que ela é ruiva e que vou ser apresentada.

- Sim, ela é ruiva e linda e se você se comportar bem e parar de aparecer aqui em casa de madrugada, eu penso em te apresentar – Respondi divertido, sorrindo quando ela emburrou.

- Mas é claro que você tem que me apresentar e me dar o que você já escreveu – Disse Raven com seu sorriso que sonhava em ser inocente.

- Para a editora ou para satisfazer a sua curiosidade? - Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha. Ela gargalhou animadamente e eu sinceramente tive que me perguntar de onde vinha tanta energia.

- Claro que para satisfazer a minha curiosidade, você sabe que eu adoro os seus livros – Falou Raven fazendo bico e revirei os olhos antes de subir as escadas sem dizer nada. Depois de alguns momentos, voltei com todas as páginas que eu já havia escrito.

- Ta tudo aí! Mas ainda não revisei e o livro está sem título – Falei com calma enquanto via seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

- E isso importa? - Perguntou Raven colocando as páginas em sua pasta enfeitiçada – Depois temos que marcar para eu conhecer a ruiva, ok?

- Ta, ta – Resmunguei e ela sorriu se despedindo.

Fui me arrastando até o meu quarto. Um banho gelado me fez acordar realmente e adquirindo uma coragem que Deus sabe de onde surgiu, decidi correr na praia. Vesti uma roupa apropriada e fui correndo. Fazia séculos que não fazia um exercício físico assim. Quando voltei para casa, me joguei no tapete e pensei que não levantaria mais.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou Hermione saindo da lareira, me olhando como se eu estivesse louco.

- Eu fui correr na praia e, bem, fazia muito tempo que não fazia exercício físico – Expliquei vendo um largo sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

- Fazia tempo que eu não te via tão bem – Disse Hermione se sentando no sofá. Ela é que não parecia lá muito bem.

- Você não devia estar no trabalho? - Questionei me forçando a ficar sentado. Sério, era como se todos os meus músculos gritassem em protesto.

- Deveria, mas disse que eu estava doente – Falou Hermione e eu fiquei sem entender.

- E está? - Perguntei.

- Tem como você chamar a Gina? - Perguntou Hermione me olhando suplicante. Peguei meu celular que estava no meu bolso e disquei o número de Gina e a sensação crescente de euforia por escutar sua voz me assustou.

- _Oi, Harry! - _Atendeu Gina e eu podia imaginar o sorriso que estava estampado em seu rosto. Era bom saber que eu era o causador desse sorriso.

- _Ta ocupada? - _Perguntei tentando não sorrir como um bobo, afinal, Hermione estava me observando e ainda tenho meu orgulho.

- _To saindo para almoçar agora mesmo – _Respondeu Gina e aquilo me surpreendeu.

- _Já ta no almoço? - _Perguntei sem pensar e Gina riu.

- _Harry, você está bem? - _Perguntou Gina ainda rindo.

- _To... só perdi um pouco a noção de tempo, querida – _Falei me deliciando com seu riso – _Tem como você vir até aqui em casa? A Mione ta querendo falar com você._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - _Perguntou Gina em tom preocupado e fiquei pensando no que responder.

- _Ela não me contou, mas pelo jeito é uma conversa só de meninas – _Respondi e novamente ela riu.

- _Chego já aí, ta? - _Garantiu Gina e eu me despedi.

- Ela vem? - Perguntou Hermione me encarando e eu assenti com a cabeça, dizendo que iria tomar um banho. E foi quando estava lá em cima que escutei a campainha e corri para terminar o banho.

- Olá, Gina! - Cumprimentei quando desci, a beijando com delicadeza, mesmo que meus instintos pedissem que eu a puxasse para mim e tomasse os seus lábios com os meus com fúria.

- Tava com saudade – Sussurrou Gina e eu sorri colando nossos lábios novamente, mas algo na minha mente me alertou que a Mione estava lá e me afastei.

- Vou comprar nosso almoço – Anunciei e elas sorriram para mim antes que eu saísse do apartamento.

**Narrado por Hermione**

- Desculpa estar interrompendo vocês dois – Falei observando Gina, que sorriu para mim como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem.

- Sem problema, Hermione – Disse Gina ainda sorrindo, mas aos poucos seu rosto foi ficando sério – O que o Weasley fez?

- Como você sabe que ele ta nessa história? - Perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

- Porque, infelizmente, apenas ele tem a capacidade de te atingir ao ponto de te deixar aos pedaços – Respondeu Gina com calma e a vontade de chorar se fez novamente presente.

- Ai, Gina! Eu não sei se aguento mais tudo isso! – Falei a encarando e ela mudou de sofá, se sentando ao meu lado, me dando um apoio que a muito não tinha. Eu já havia cansado de encher a paciência do Harry com essa minha história mal acabada com Rony Weasley – Ontem foi tão difícil!

- Mione, você o ama mesmo ou é acostumada a pensar que gosta dele? - Perguntou Gina e eu sorri vendo que ela pensava da mesma forma que o Draco. Mas, assim como eu já tinha refletido quando o loiro me perguntou, já sabia aquela resposta decorada.

-O Draco me fez essa pergunta há muito tempo e, infelizmente, a resposta continua a mesma. Eu realmente amo o Rony – Respondi sem encará-la. Eu não queria ver a pena refletida em seus olhos.

- E o que foi que você fez para tê-lo? - Perguntou Gina depois de um tempo e eu a olhei incrédula.

- Gina, ele namora a Luna há três anos – Falei como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Sim, mas nunca pediu ela em casamento – Disse Gina revirando os olhos – Namoro longo não é sinônimo de sentimento não, Hermione, às vezes é apenas sinônimo de comodismo.

- Como assim? - Perguntei pensativa e ela revirou os olhos.

- Às vezes já estamos tão acostumados à presença de uma pessoa que mesmo que o sentimento acabe achamos que é mais fácil continuar a tentar com outra pessoa – Explicou Gina com calma.

- Já aconteceu com você? - Perguntei e ela sorriu.

- Com meus pais – Respondeu Gina ajeitando os cabelos – Você tem duas escolhas, Hermione, ou você se afasta do Rony e o esquece de vez ou luta pelo amor dele. Porque se ele ainda te amar não é justo nem com você nem com a Luna.

- E como eu posso fazer isso? Eu o conheço desde os onze anos e não consegui – Falei desanimada. Isso realmente não era bom para a minha auto-estima.

- Isso porque você não tinha me conhecido antes – Disse Gina brincalhona e eu sorri – Hoje meu turno da tarde acaba às cinco. Passa lá na empresa que vamos ao shopping, ta?

- Tudo bem – Falei com calma tentando evitar que a esperança tomasse o meu corpo.

- Posso entrar? - Perguntou Harry. Gina assentiu e ele entrou colocando em cima da mesa três pacotinhos do que deveria ser comida chinesa – Nem fale, senhorita, eu te levo para o trabalho depois.

- Daquele jeito que chega em segundos? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo e Harry se inclinou para beijá-la de leve a fazendo sorrir – Adoro essas coisinhas bruxas. São tão práticas.

- São práticas, é? - Perguntou Harry brincalhão, a beijando novamente. Ela bateu no seu braço com delicadeza, levantando para ajudá-lo a ajeitar a mesa.

- Querem ajuda? - Perguntei sorrindo. Vendo como os dois, mesmo que em pouco tempo juntos, se moviam como se completassem um ao outro, como se fossem um casal de longa data.

- Pode ficar quietinha – Mandou Gina sorrindo enquanto colocava os pratos e o Harry os talheres e copos. O almoço passou bem animado e o Harry pediu para eu esperar enquanto ele levava Gina até o trabalho. Passou alguns minutos e ele reapareceu sorrindo.

- Tudo certo? - Perguntou Harry assim que entrou.

- Aham! A Gina é maravilhosa, eu fico feliz que você a tenha encontrado – Falei sorrindo.

- Eu também – Disse Harry sentando ao meu lado – Você ta melhor?

- Estou sim, Harry, eu precisava de apoio de alguém que não esteve sempre lá – Falei com calma e ele beijou minha testa – Você tem que trabalhar hoje?

- Não! Só amanhã eu vou para o ministério e a Raven passou aqui hoje de manhã para pegar o que eu tinha de escrito do meu novo livro – Respondeu Harry deitando a cabeça no meu colo e eu comecei a fazer cafuné. Era muito bom ficar assim com meu eterno melhor amigo.

**Narrado por Gina**

A tarde passou terrivelmente lenta e a cada momento o Dino me irritava mais. Não adiantava dizer que eu estava de namorado novo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, pois ele preferia fingir que eu não dizia nada.

- Ele está terrível – Comentou Zoe e eu sorri cansada.

- To indo no shopping ajudar a Hermione a dar uma melhorada no visual, quer vir? - Perguntei ajeitando minha bolsa com calma tentando não me estressar com mais nada naquele dia.

- E eu lá perco dia no shopping? - Quis saber Zoe divertida e eu sorri.

- Realmente nem sei por que eu ainda pergunto – Falei rindo e ao sair do prédio dei de cara com o porshe preto do Harry.

- Peguei emprestado. Oi, Zoe – Falou Hermione sorrindo.

- Espero que não se incomode com minha presença, mas é que não perco um dia no shopping – Falou Zoe sempre bem humorada.

- Claro que não – Disse Hermione quando entramos no carro – Quanto mais melhor.

- Pronta para se transformar em uma nova mulher? - Perguntei sorrindo e Hermione, mesmo parecendo incerta, assentiu.

**Narrado por Harry**

Hermione saiu e novamente me senti sozinho. A mesma coragem de hoje de manhã ainda não havia ido embora, então decidi cozinhar.

Eu havia aprendido a cozinha na guerra e no tempo eram apenas coisas básicas para sobreviver. Mas, como em meu segundo livro o protagonista era chefe de cozinha, decidi aprender a fundo para dar uma maior realidade ao livro. Era um prazer intenso e que há muito tempo eu não exercia.

Fui misturando cada ingrediente com cuidado. Era quase como alquimia, ou talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Estava colocando a comida no forno quando escutei a campainha. Mesmo irritado em atrapalhar o meu hobbie favorito, fui atender e realmente não me arrependi.

- Atrapalho? - Perguntou Gina com um sorriso delicado. Ela estava parecendo diferente e só depois de alguns segundos notei que seu cabelo estava relativamente mais curto, mas ainda assim estava longo. Eu adorava o seu cabelo cobrindo suas costas brancas.

-Você ta linda – Elogiei sorrindo, esperando não parecer tão bobo e ela entrou lotando a minha sala com seu perfume floral.

- Ta cozinhando? - Quis saber Gina e eu sorri presunçoso. Eu adorava como sempre conseguia surpreendê-la. Era como se nós não caíssemos em uma rotina.

- To e agora vou ter a melhor companhia que eu poderia sonhar – Falei beijando seus lábios com carinho, os degustando com calma, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento. Ela era tão doce e despertava em mim tantas emoções. Algumas nem tão inocentes, admito. E foi exatamente uma dessas que me fez empurrá-la de leve até o sofá e a beijar com mais intensidade.

- Harry – Chamou Gina em tom de lamuria enquanto eu descia meus lábios pelo seu pescoço – A comida.

- Comida? - Perguntei meio perdido sem saber o que pensar. Ela tirava toda a minha linha de pensamento sem esforço algum – Droga! A comida!

Saí de cima dela arrancando uma profunda gargalhada e fui correndo para a cozinha conseguindo desligar o forno a tempo. Coloquei o filé na mesa e sorri ao ver que ela estava encostada na porta.

- Ainda não pôs a mesa? - Perguntei sorrindo e ela sentou-se à mesa com um sorriso mimado.

- Hoje quero ser servida, Sr. Potter – Falou Gina mordendo o lábio inferior. E eu a beijei de leve antes de pegar os pratos, talheres, copos e hidromel. Servi sua refeição sorrindo e apreciei seu rosto se contorcer de prazer quando deu a primeira garfada – Hum! Que delicia! Como você aprendeu a cozinhar?

- O meu segundo livro tem como protagonista um chefe de cozinha – Comecei a explicar e ela abriu um grande sorriso.

- Sempre adorei o Greg – Disse Gina e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Você leu? - Perguntei surpreso.

- Eu... m, li todos os seus livros antes de te conhecer – Disse Gina corando intensamente e eu peguei sua mão beijando com carinho – Você sabe como mexer com uma mulher.

- E eu mexo com você? - Perguntei com calma depois de algum tempo entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus por cima da mesa e eu sorri.

- Você não sabe o quanto mexe comigo, Harry – Falou Gina me encarando de forma quente como se pudesse ler a minha mente.

- Você também mexe até demais comigo – Murmurei levantando e a levantei da cadeira como se tivesse em um transe a puxando para mim. O beijo que se seguiu foi quente e arrebatador. Sua língua dançava com a minha em um movimento sensual e meus sentidos estavam completamente voltados para ela.

Puxei-a com força de encontro ao meu corpo, os colando completamente. Senti seus dedos no meu coro cabeludo e eles se movimentavam de uma forma que estavam exatamente na linha entre erótico e quase inocente. E quando a necessidade de respirar se mostrou imprescindível, afastei meus lábios descendo em pequenos beijos pelo seu maxilar e pescoço me arrepiando ao perceber que naquela área do seu corpo seu cheiro ficava ainda mais intenso.

- Harry – Chamou Gina e já estava levando isso como incentivo quando senti suas mãos no meu peito e entendi que ela queria que eu me afastasse.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Perguntei notando o quanto minha voz estava rouca pelo desejo que sentia.

- Você não fez nada de errado e sim bem certo – Falou Gina passando a mão pelos cabelos – Harry, sério, eu te desejo demais e não me incomodava nada em ficar nos seus braços, mas eu não quero apressar as coisas entre nós. Nosso relacionamento, além de recente, é terrivelmente diferente de tudo o que já passamos.

- Eu entendo, querida – Falei me ajoelhando, ficando com a cabeça em seu colo e ela sorrindo afagou meus cabelos – Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo.

- Bom saber – Disse Gina sorrindo abertamente. Ela segurou meu rosto com suas duas mãos acariciando minhas bochechas – Eu adoro você.

Beijei-a novamente com carinho. Mas, dessa vez, sendo interrompido por uma coruja que bicava minha janela de forma insistente. Levantei emburrando indo até a janela a abrindo permitindo que a ave derrubasse um envelope no meu colo, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o selo de Hogwarts.

- Aconteceu algo ruim? - Perguntou Gina parecendo preocupada e eu sorri.

- É o convite para a festa de dez anos depois do sétimo ano de Hogwarts – Falei surpreso e ela me sorriu – Pronta para conhecer o melhor lugar do mundo bruxo?

**N/B: Hoho, isso vai dar merda (y) Enfim, a Gina é muito frescurenta, pelo menos, essa Gina é. Ai, tem o Harry todo gostosinho aí e acha melhor "não apressar as coisas"? Então, amiga, se não quer catar, eu cato (66' Mariazinha Luinha (?), atoorei o capítulo, maaran *-* Bjss, Marininha Potter**

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Desculpa o mega atraso, mas tava super ocupada com a facul e mandei o capítulo atrasado para a Mari ai já viram né??**

**Quero muito agradecer ao carinho de vocês com as reviews**

**Vocês são uns amores**

**Anna Weasley Potter--** _Ola querida!!_

_Oh amore! Que bom que o capítulo veio em tão boa hora...também adoro ver suas reviews_

_huahauhauhaua_

_O Harry é um tanto lesinho mesmo, mas com aqueles olhos verdes a gente perdoa né??_

_huahauhauha_

_É...eu acho que ela iria ficar realmente apavorada com o mundo bruxo se o primeiro lugar que ela visitasse fosse a "Mue antiga casa dos Black's" ela é tãooo aconchegante_

_Oh querida que bom que gostou_

_Espero que goste desse também..._

**Den--** _Ola!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado_

**Bom...próximo poste: 19/12**

**E quero reviews ta??**

**=****

**Até o próximo**


	7. Bruxos I

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 7-- Bruxos I**

**Narrado por Gina**

Já fazia uma semana que o Harry havia me dito que teria a tal festa em Hogwarts no final do mês e eu ainda queria acreditar que era um pesadelo inventado pela minha imaginação fértil. Não que eu não tivesse curiosidade de conhecer a escola de bruxaria mais famosa do mundo, mas com certeza não teria muitas pessoas não-bruxas lá.

A Hermione havia me deixado claro que ninguém seria louco o suficiente para ser grosseiro ou me ameaçar. Mas, mesmo assim, eu estava preocupada e precisava fazer algo em relação a isso.

- Preciso saber tudo sobre a sua história – Falei para o Harry que tirou os seus olhos do seu computador, me olhando incrédulo. Nós tínhamos muito disso. Ele se sentava no sofá digitando seu livro ou algo sobre seu trabalho bruxo e eu me sentava no tapete fofo fazendo o meu próprio trabalho. Era interessante como a gente se sentia confortável junto.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Harry, me olhando de forma interrogativa e eu sorri do modo que ele considerava encantador.

- Porque eu vou para um lugar onde todos sabem decorada a sua história e eu só sei por cima – Comecei a explicar gesticulando – Se alguém comentar alguma coisa eu preciso saber responder. E se tiver alguma provocação velada? Eu realmente vou precisar saber responder.

- Tudo bem – Disse Harry depois de algum tempo pensando – Amanhã te entrego um enredo completo sobre a minha vida.

- Mal posso esperar – Falei o beijando de leve – Que horas os rapazes vão chegar?

- Daqui a uma meia hora, eu acho – Respondeu Harry desinteressado. Eu realmente odeio dia masculino. Nem quero imaginar o quanto vão falar de mim.

- Então eu já vou indo – Falei guardando meu laptop na sua bolsa e levantando, mas antes que pudesse da um passo ele pegou a minha mão me puxando para seu colo e eu sorri.

- Você é minha inspiração particular – Disse Harry com um sorriso diferente no rosto. Era além de alegre ou recompensador. Era cálido, quente e terrivelmente cômodo e familiar de um modo estranho. Eu não sabia como, mas me sentia anormalmente acomodada.

Eu me ajeitei em seu colo segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e fui pouco a pouco me aproximando, aproveitando aquele sabor da antecipação. Normalmente o esperar pelo beijo podia ser mais prazeroso do que o próprio beijo. Mas não com o Harry. Com ele sempre era um surpresa. Uma surpresa que eu adorava desvendar.

Seus lábios se moviam com os meus em uma dança sedutora que prometia roubar a minha sanidade. Era lenta, ritmada e encantadora. Não era apenas um beijo entre um homem e uma mulher. Era um de amantes que prometia prazeres que eu não sabia se poderia suportar.

Nossas mãos afagavam o corpo um do outro buscando uma música única, escutada apenas por nós. Seus gemidos eram roucos e deliciosos. Uma melodia que eu adorava escutar. Uma melodia que deixava meu corpo em brasa. Só que outro som se interrompeu entre nós.

- A porta – Sussurrei e o Harry soltou um impropério, me fazendo rir.

- Quê? - Perguntou Harry abrindo a porta, dando de cara com os Weasley, me fazendo corar.

- Pensava que era noite dos caras – Falou Fred divertido e mesmo corada levantei pegando as minhas coisas.

- E é – Respondi sorrindo para eles tentando muito não parecer tão constrangida – Já vou indo. Tchau rapazes!

**Narrado por Harry**

- Adoro como sempre chegamos nas melhores horas – Falou George e eu fechei a cara. Eu ainda estava tentando entender o que havia acontecido há pouco entre mim e Gina. Tinha sido além do normal. Tinha sido intenso e completamente maravilhoso. Meu envolvimento com a Cho tinha sido importante e especial, apenar do modo que acabou. Mas com ela nunca o tempo tinha parado. Nunca o tempo tinha sido tão relativo.

- Pelo jeito o negócio estava era bom aqui – Disse Fred sorridente e eu voltei para a terra sorrindo para ele fazendo um gesto para eles saírem do corredor e entrarem no apartamento.

- Só falta o Draco chegar – Falei com calma indo até a cozinha e servindo a todos um dose de Fire Whisky.

- Aquela doninha sempre atrasa – Disse Fred se servindo de mais uma dose.

- E você sempre é o primeiro a ficar bêbado – Disse Draco aparecendo na lareira e eu sorri. Agora o grupo estava completo. Um grupo de homens que passava uma noite por mês conversando besteira e bebendo. E foi isso que começamos a fazer. Depois de três garrafas de Whisky, Bill e George tiveram que ir embora para suas esposas e ficamos o resto abrindo mais uma garrafa.

- Alguém aqui já viu a nova versão melhorada da Hermione? - Perguntou Draco se jogando em meu sofá.

- Como assim melhorou? - Perguntou Rony se aprumando no sofá.

- Então você não a viu – Disse Draco com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Está tão melhor assim? - Perguntou Fred sorrindo malicioso e eu sorri ao ver a cara que o Rony estava fazendo.

- Meu Merlin, a Gina com certeza é um gênio. Se a Hermione já é linda desde sempre, agora tem algo de sensual que nem sei – Respondeu Draco imitando o sorriso malicioso de Fred e eu realmente já estava pronto para impedir que o Rony pulasse em cima do Draco.

- Ela não é para o seu bico, Malfoy – Disse Rony emburrado.

- Muito menos para o seu, Weasley – Retrucou Draco com um sorriso maldoso.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! - Mandou Rony irritado.

- O quê? Menti? Você não está com a Luna? - Perguntou Draco sempre com um sorriso bem sonserino no rosto. Sim, esse sorriso sempre me dava vontade de bater no Draco. Mas, nesse momento, eu estava adorando ver o Rony ser provocado – Eu vou adorar ver a sua cara quando a ver em Hogwarts. Só que agora eu vou ter que ir embora.

- Ela está mesmo assim? - Perguntou Rony depois de um tempo e eu sorri enigmático.

- Pague para ver, Rony Weasley – Falei sorrindo e ele estreitou os olhos e Fred apenas riu.

*** * ***

Eu estava nervoso. Muito nervoso. Já fazia meia hora que a Gina e a Hermione deveriam chegar e até agora nada. Não que eu estivesse preocupado. Longe disso, eu só estava completamente ansioso, nervoso e a um passo de um ataque cardíaco. Mas, tirando isso, eu estava ótimo.

- Não precisa ter um ataque, Harry – Disse Hermione aparecendo na porta e ela estava realmente bem mais bonita e sensual. Seu corpo estava coberto por um vestido preto colado com um decote em U que descia até uma fenda no meio da sua coxa direita. Seu cabelo agora mais curto emoldurava seu rosto ressaltando as partes mais bonitas como seus olhos e boca. Eu realmente queria ver o rosto do Rony quando ele a visse.

- Eu disse que ele ainda estaria vivo – Falou Gina sorridente e toda a minha atenção foi para ela. Ela usava um belo vestido verde escuro que parecia ser feito de cetim, já que a cada passo parecia refletir. Era preto no pescoço em um decote em V realmente tentador. Descia por suas curvas, as revelando quando a mesma andava. Ela estava realmente fascinante, com seu cabelo preso em um coque frouxo, com alguns fios na face.

- Você está tão linda – Disse de modo bobo.

- Você também ta um charme nesse terno preto – Falou Gina beijando meus lábios de leve – Nossa, estou tão ansiosa pra ver o lugar de todas as suas aventuras monstruosas.

- É melhor você só pensar em Hogwarts como uma escola – Disse Harry sorrindo – Prontas?

- Mais do que pronta para voltar para casa – Disse Hermione e eu sorri abraçando Gina e quando reabri os olhos estávamos em Hogsmeade.

- Harry! Você não falou nada de carruagens andarem sozinhas – Comentou Gina enquanto eu a ajudava a subir e eu preferi não falar dos testrálios.

Chegar a Hogwarts foi uma emoção sem precedentes. Era como voltar novamente para casa. E entrar no Grande Salão foi como se fosse a primeira vez.

- Harry! - Exclamou Minerva me abraçando em seus raros momentos sensitivos – É tão bom vê-lo novamente aqui em Hogwarts. Lembre-se de pomos de ouro.

- Eu vou lembrar – Falei e depois a apresentei a Gina que tentava muito não parecer deslumbrada com tudo.

Reencontra os antigos colegas foi no mínimo divertido e como eu havia imaginado o Rony ficou catatônico na presença da Hermione, que ria com Simas.

- HARRY! - Gritou uma voz atrás de mim e eu me virei sorrindo para encarar um Nerville sorridente que me abraçou com força – Eu realmente não acredito que você está aqui. Cadê a Hermione e o Rony?

- A Hermione está ali conversando com o Simas e o Rony sentado com a Luna – Respondi sorrindo com calma.

- Eles ainda estão juntos? - Perguntou Nerville e eu fiz um sim com a cabeça, sorrindo para recepcionar Gina que voltava da mesa de bebidas.

- Eu realmente adorei o Fire Whisky – Comentou Gina com um sorriso divertido mudando o sorriso para um simpático quando encarou Nerville – Olá!

- Er...oi! - Respondeu Nerville de forma quase patética e Neville deveria agradecer por eu estar de muito bom humor hoje, se não eu bateria nele se o visse olhando novamente assim para a Gina.

- Essa é a Gina, minha namorada – Apresentei tentando muito não colocar muita ênfase no "minha" e pelo sorriso ainda simpático da Gina eu consegui – E esse é o meu antigo colega de Grifinória, Neville Longbottom.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Neville. Posso te chamar assim, não é? - Perguntou Gina sorrindo e eu odiava o fato dela ser tão simpática na maioria das vezes.

- Claro. Eu tenho que ir – Disse Neville saindo de lá e Gina me olhou de forma interrogativa.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada? - Perguntou Gina parecendo preocupada e eu beijei seus lábios de leve.

- Você é perfeita – Falei a beijando novamente.

- Você pode vim até o banheiro comigo? - Perguntou Hermione parando ao nosso lado com um sorriso fragilizado no rosto e eu senti vontade de abraçá-la. Mas me controlei.

- Vai lá – Falei sorrindo e Gina me deu um selinho antes de ir com a Hermione.

- Olá, Potter – Disse Draco aparecendo no meu lado – Quê? Estamos em Hogwarts!

- Você é um idiota – Falei sentando com ele em uma mesa – Gostando da reunião?

-Oh! Amando! – Respondeu Draco pegando um Fire Whisky da bandeja de um elfo.

- Harry! – Disse Raven sorrindo se aproximando da mesa com um sorriso no rosto fazendo seus olhos azuis brilharem. Ela usava um vestido azul-escuro tomara que caia em decote coração que descia flutuando pelo seu corpo, sem mostrar de verdade suas curvas – É aquela?

- Exatamente aquela – Respondi levantando para beijar seu rosto com delicadeza – Ôxe! Onde você pega o broxe indicando sua antiga casa?

- Isso eu já tinha – Respondeu Raven mostrando a língua para mim.

- Ah! Draco essa é Raven – Apresentei e Draco se levantou para falar melhor com ela.

- É um prazer, Malfoy – Falou Raven sorrindo apertando a mão de Draco que a encarava de forma bem mais intensa do que deveria para um primeiro momento – Agora eu tenho que ir. Foi um prazer.

- Ela fez sétimo com a gente? – Perguntou Draco parecendo embasbacado.

- Fez sim, mas ela sempre diz que caras como você ou eu nunca iríamos notar uma garota como ela na escola – Respondi sorrindo – Ela é minha editora.

- Eu me lembro dela de algum lugar – Sussurrou Draco, mas eu já não estava mais prestando atenção, já que Gina e Hermione sentaram na nossa mesa.

- Bruxas também são vacas – Disse Gina fazendo cara feia e eu sorri a beijando de leve – Disseram que meu vestido era fora de moda. Acredita? Isso vindo de uma pessoa usando pena de corvo no cabelo. Eu realmente não mereço.

- Disseram isso na sua cara? – Perguntou Draco divertido.

- Claro que não – Respondeu Gina revirando os olhos para logo depois abrir um sorriso bem malicioso no rosto – Elas morrem de medo do Harry. É como minha mãe sempre dizia: ou seja amado ou seja temido. Sempre funciona.

- Gostei do raciocínio – Falou Draco com um sorriso malicioso e eu revirei os olhos. Ele a muito já seguia essa linha de idéia – Vamos dançar, Hermione?

- Claro – Respondeu minha amiga se levantando e eu sorri encorajador.

**Narrado por Hermione**

Eu nunca me senti tão lisonjeada quanto nessa festa. Não que eu gostasse de chamar atenção, mas era bom saber que outros estão lhe achando bonita. O Simas não parou de me encarar e passou metade da festa me monopolizando com uma conversa tola e o Nerville engasgou quando me viu. Draco como sempre me olhava como que se dependesse dele já estaria longe, mas o que mais me agradou foi o jeito que o Rony me olhou. Ele pareceu tão surpreso e maravilhado. Nunca me senti tão ciente do meu próprio corpo e beleza.

Eu agradecia a Merlin pelo Draco saber dançar tão bem ao ponto de conseguir me guiar perfeitamente, apesar de eu não estar prestando a mínima atenção no ritmo da música. Eu não fazia idéia do que o havia deixado assim, mas estava muito curiosa para saber o que havia tirado a atenção de Draco Malfoy.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – Perguntei sorrindo enquanto ele me girava.

- Eu to tentando lembrar uma coisa – Respondeu Draco meio desatento, mas logo focando seu olhar no meu e sorrindo malicioso – Apreciando sua noite especial?

- Adorando, mas você já sabia disso – Disse sorrindo e ele beijou minha bochecha me fazendo corar.

- Só matando de vez o Weasley – Falou Draco encolhendo os ombros e eu sorri passando minhas mãos lentamente por seus cabelos, tomando cuidado para não deixá-los parecidos com o do Harry.

- Lembrou do que queria? – Perguntei com delicadeza. Se alguém me dissesse no sétimo ano que eu estaria assim nos braços do Draco e gostando, eu diria que estava louco.

- Lembrei – Respondeu Draco sorrindo – Por que você não vai tomar um ar lá no jardim?

- Eu vou gostar de tomar ar lá fora? – Perguntei o olhando de modo especulador.

- Vai adorar – Respondeu Draco e eu sorri saindo dos seus braços e, como ele havia indicado, fui até o jardim.

Ele não havia mudado muito desde quando fui embora. Fui me aproximando do lago com um leve sorriso no rosto. Aqui sempre seria tão calmo e de certa forma tão misterioso.

- Aqui não mudou muito não, é? – Perguntou Rony aparecendo ao meu lado e eu me permiti sorrir.

- Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando – Falei me abraçando graças a brisa gelada que passou por mim – Gostando da festa?

- Poderia ser melhor – Disse Rony me observando com calma e eu fiquei ser saber o que responder – O trio já não anda tão unido, né?

- Nós sempre seremos unidos de alguma forma, Rony – Falei olhando para o chão, sabendo que ele queria me encarar. Mas eu não conseguiria encarar seus olhos azuis hoje.

- De verdade? – Perguntou Rony puxando o meu corpo de encontro ao seu e eu arfei perdendo completamente o ar dos meus pulmões.

- É melhor você me soltar – Falei, me sentindo meio tonta com essa proximidade.

- Eu não quero te soltar – Disse Rony se aproximando ainda mais e quando vi já o estava beijando. Seu língua roubou a minha em uma evolução que me deixou sem ar. Só que por mais que isso estivesse muito bom, eu não podia. Não assim.

- Sai – Mandei o empurrando pelo peito, recebendo um olhar chocado do ruivo – Eu não posso fazer isso. Não assim. Não é justo nem comigo e nem com a Luna. Você vai ter que se decidir, Rony.

Eu não esperei resposta antes de sair de lá. Eu não agüentaria uma resposta negativa.

**Narrado por Harry**

- Draco, você está bem? – Perguntei passando a mão por seus olhos azuis que pareciam desfocados.

- To – Respondeu Draco sorrindo – Algum problema?

- Você pode ficar aqui com a Gina só por alguns minutos? – Perguntei e Draco sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

- Aconteceu algo ruim? – Perguntou Gina segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos me fazendo encará-la.

- Só tenho que ir até na sala da diretoria – Respondi a beijando novamente com carinho – Tem problema de você ficar um pouco sozinha com o Draco?

- Nenhum – Respondeu Gina me beijando novamente. E eu levantei da mesa me afastando da musica alta seguindo pelos corredores até chegar na gárgula e quando eu falai "pomo de ouro" a escada apareceu.

- Boa Noite, Harry – Cumprimentou Dumbledore e eu sorri abertamente.

- É bom vê-lo novamente, professor – Falei sorrindo, me sentando em um sofá na frente do seu quadro. Era sempre bom poder conversar com Albus Dumbledore.

**N/B: **_#medo da conversa que o Harry vai ter com o Dumbledore G_G Rony safadhênho, Mione certíssima de não dar bola pra ele v.v Mais uma cap maravilhoso ^^ Ah, e eu quero NC, NC, NC (66' Bjss, Marininha Potter_

**N/a: **_Ola meus amores! _

_Sim eu sei que demorei, mas é que festas de fim de ano e volta do recesso com prova de Civil marcada faz tudo ficar mais difícil de escrever o capítulo._

**Anna Weasley Potter-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Como foram as festas de fim de ano??_

_Serio, também acho a Gina bem burrinha, mas ela tem seus motivos prometo_

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado...finalmente a Hermione arrumou amiguinhas para ajudá-la._

_Esse dia vai chegar...não nesse capítulo, mas prometo que no próximo_

_Hoho_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também.._

**N/a: **_Bom meus amores...dessa vez prometo mesmo cumprir o prazo, então dia do poste: 22/01/2010._

_Espero que gostem e mais de Hogwarts no próximo capítulo_

_=****_

_Até o próximo._

**07/01/2010**


	8. Bruxos II

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 7-- Bruxos II**

-Como tem passado, rapaz? – Perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo daquela maneira calma de sempre. Eu sabia que só parte de sua personalidade estava naquele quadro, mas ainda era bom conversar com ele.

-Melhor do que nunca – Respondi sorrindo – To namorando.

-Oh! Isso é uma coisa maravilhosa! Eu conheço? – Perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo e eu tentei muito retribui o sorriso, mas não acho que consegui.

-Não! Ela é trouxa e às vezes é isso que me preocupa – Respondi respirando fundo – Eu continuo sofrendo alguns ataques de extremistas que querem por a prova os meus poderes.

-E você tem medo dela sair machucada, literalmente – Completou Dumbledore deixando de sorri – Eu espero mesmo que esse seu medo não o faça afastá-la.

-Eu também espero – Comentei sentando e ficamos por vários segundos em completo silêncio – Eu tenho que ir.

-Harry! Tem uma vaga para professor de DCAT que ainda não foi preenchida – Comentou Dumbledore voltando a sorrir – Você poderia tentar.

-Eu vou pensar – Falei levantando saindo sem nem ao menos dar tchau. Despedidas não eram necessárias.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Porque o Harry mandou você cuidar de mim? – Perguntei depois de alguns minutos arrancando Draco das suas mais profundas reflexões.

-Porque nem todos os bruxos dessa festa ficaram satisfeitos quando o Harry destruiu o Lord das trevas – Respondeu Draco focando sua atenção para um ponto atrás de mim.

-Ora, ora! Não pensei que viveria para ver Draco Malfoy sentado com uma trouxa – Falou uma mulher loira que eu juro por Deus ter cara de buldogue – O Lucius deve estar se debatendo no caixão.

-Na verdade acho que depois de tanto tempo ele já deve estar acostumado no inferno – Disse Draco e pelo jeito aquela mulher era uma dos comensais antigos.

-Você envergonha a nossa raça – Comentou a mulher com desdém e Draco riu. Realmente riu. Ele era tão imprevisível.

-E você mais do que ninguém sabe sobre envergonhar não é? – Perguntou Draco e pelo sorriso que ele estava no rosto percebi que ele poderia ser muito perigoso quando queria.

-Você não sabe de nada – Rosnou a mulher e eu queria tanto saber o que estava acontecendo ali na minha frente.

-É melhor você ir embora, Pansy – Mandou Draco e seus olhos frios chegaram a me assustar e pelo jeito assustou a outra mulher.

-Tudo bem, Draco, eu te deixo com sua máscara de bonzinho – Falou a loira saindo de lá.

-_Máscara!_ – Sussurrou Draco perdido em pensamentos – Tem problema de você ficar aqui sozinha por alguns segundos?

-Juro que vou tentar não me meter em confusão – Falei sorrindo e ele saiu cortando o salão com aquele andar confiante e auto-suficiente. E pela primeira vez naquela noite eu me vi sozinha em meio a tantos desconhecidos. Ou melhor, nem todos desconhecidos.

-Dino? - Perguntei depois de andar até o moreno que eu conhecia. O que ele fazia aqui? Ele também era bruxo? Mas como?

-Gina? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Dino parecendo aflito olhando para um lado e para o outro como se buscasse uma câmera e que alguém saísse gritando que era pegadinha – Não tem como você ser bruxa.

-Não eu não sou bruxa – Respondi tentando sorrir – Eu vim aqui acompanhando meu namorado.

-Então o tal namorado misterioso era um bruxo – Falou Dino em um tom amargo e eu começava a me sentir desconfortável com aquela conversa – E ainda eu devo conhecê-lo certo?

-Dino! Há quanto tempo – Falou Harry aparecendo circulando minha cintura com o braço de maneira possessiva – Não sabia que você conhecia a Gina.

-Então o Harry é o seu namorado? - Perguntou Dino amargo e eu fiz um breve gesto com a cabeça – Eu sou colega de trabalho da Gina. Mas, agora eu tenho que ir atrás do Simas. Foi bom vê-los por aqui.

-Cadê o Draco? - Perguntou Harry irritado e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

-O Draco não é minha baba ou qualquer coisa do tipo – Respondi cortante – E o que foi isso? Ciúme?

-Porque você ta sorrindo? - Perguntou Harry me estreitando em seus braços – Por acaso gosta que eu sinta ciúmes?

-Você não precisa sentir ciúmes de mim – Falei sorrindo enquanto ele me encostava na parede fria do castelo. Ele ficava tão incrivelmente sensual naquela pose de felino prestes a me atacar. E ah! Como eu gostaria de ser atacada por ele.

-Ele te olha com tanta cobiça – Reclamou Harry raspando seus lábios nos meus me permitindo alguns estantes do seu sabor – Não apenas ele. Metade dos homens desse local.

-Ai você já está amaciando demais o meu ego, querido – Falei sorrindo e ele revirou os olhos, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa o beijei. Quer maneira mais interessante de acabar uma conversa sem sentido como aquela que nós estávamos tendo?

*******

**Narrado por Draco**

Como eu poderia ser tão idiota? Como eu poderia ter demorado tanto para perceber? Tinha que ser ela. Estava tudo tão claro agora.

**Flashback**

_Era a última noite na segurança de Hogwarts e eu realmente não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. É lógico que eu estava aliviado por finalmente acabar. Mas, depois desses muros o que me esperava era uma vida incerta, dupla. Eu poderia morrer a qualquer momento. Eu a partir de amanhã seria oficialmente um agente duplo, um traidor._

_Eu não conseguia imaginar o porquê de um baile de formatura com máscaras. Na verdade eu achava no mínimo patético. Contudo, era prazeroso não ser apontado como o próximo lord das trevas. E talvez seja essa a idéia da direção. Uma última chance de todos interagirem sem preconceitos. Sem cores. Sem símbolos. Sem Grifinória ou Sonserina._

_Passei pelo salão sem focar em nenhuma máscara pegando um colo de Fire Whisky de uma bandeja qualquer me escorando em uma parede encoberta pelas sombras. Só então observei os casais se movendo de acordo com a música animada. _

_Admito que o que eu mais queria era que aquela porcaria de festa acabasse de uma vez por todas. Não que eu quisesse voltar para o dormitório da Sonserina. Isso nunca mais. Assim que o baile acabasse transfiguraria as minhas roupas negras de galã por um de viajem e partiria com os comensais. E ali começaria a minha tortura._

_-Não te contaram que é quase proibido ficar parado em um canto no seu baile de formatura? – Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos negros presos em um coque frouxo, máscara azul-escura e vestido branco tomara-que-caia que descia tocando suas curvas com suavidade._

_-Acho que esqueceram de mandar um manual com as normas de comportamento – Respondi deixando que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em meus lábios. Talvez eu pudesse me despedir de Hogwarts com uma boa lembrança._

_-Merlin! Como Hogwarts está sendo descuidada – Exclamou a mulher com um sorriso grande no rosto – Posso saber o seu nome?_

_-Eu pensei que o lance das máscaras era justamente para manter o anonimato – Falei me desencostando da parede ficando apenas com o ombro colado a mesma me inclinando para a mulher._

_-Touché – Falou a morena – Então como eu devo chamá-lo, senhor?_

_-Escolha – Pedi sorrindo me aproximando mais um pouco dela – Minha bela dama de branco._

_-Ok cavaleiro negro – Falou a mulher sorrindo – Dança comigo?_

_Eu sorri sem responder realmente pegando a sua mão delicada na minha calejada a guiando até a pista de dança. Ela sorriu passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço e eu enlacei a sua cintura a puxando para perto de mim. A música lenta embalava casais e eu sorri enrolando seu cabelo sem ela perceber. E seu cabelo era tão bom ao toque quanto eu imaginei._

_Nossa dança continuava e sorri enquanto deslizava minha mão por suas costas quentes apesar do tecido frio do vestido. Escutei ela suspirar encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ela era bem mais baixa do que eu apesar do salto e isso para mim a deixava ainda mais encantadora. Senti seus lábios de leve no meu pescoço em um pequeno beijo e me senti arrepiar. Se ela queria mexer com fogo._

_-Sabe o que eu queria? – Perguntou a minha bela dama enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça em cima da sua._

_-Não. O que? – Perguntei e mesmo sem ver o seu rosto percebi que ela devia está sorrindo._

_-Eu quero dá uma última olhada no jardim de Hogwarts à noite, quer vir junto? – Perguntou minha dama e eu sorri fazendo um sim com a cabeça._

_Saímos do salão lotado para enfrentar a brisa cálida do verão. Passamos por alguns casais e grupo de amigos até pararmos na frente do lago. A noite estava realmente bonita. Eu sabia que não teria mais tempo para admirar noites estreladas._

_-Eu vou sentir falta disso aqui – Disse minha dama e eu voltei a minha atenção para seu rosto e cada parte não coberta pela máscara parecia brilhar._

_-Eu vou sentir falta da segurança daqui – Admite e ela levantou os olhos sorrindo para mim._

_-Eu quero guardar uma boa lembrança dessa última noite sabia? – Disse minha dama sorrindo e eu retribuí – Quer me ajudar?_

_-Com prazer – Falei segurando seu rosto com cuidado e baixando o meu para roubar os seus lábios com os meus. Os seus eram macios e delicados. Seu gosto era doce com um leve toque de hidromel. Sua língua brincava com a minha em um ritmo calmo. Uma dança que eu compararia a delicadeza da valsa._

_Um beijo levou a outro. Um toque levou a mais um. Seus cabelos não estavam mais presos e meus dedos apreciavam o quão bom eram eles ao toque. O tempo nunca foi tão relativo e quando ela tirou a minha máscara só percebi quando era tarde demais._

_-Você pode sair correndo agora – Avisei me afastando, mas ela segurou a minha mão._

_-Porque eu fugiria de você, Draco? – Perguntou ela segurando meu rosto o acariciando com calma. _

_-Necessário responder? – Questionei e ela sorriu me beijando de leve._

_-Eu só te vejo como um cara bonito, charmoso que teve a má sorte de nascer na família errada – Falou minha bela dama me beijando novamente. E de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez._

_-E eu vou descobrir quem é você? – Perguntei enquanto beijava seu pescoço distribuindo pequenas mordidas. Subindo para sua orelha e descendo mais um pouco do seu zíper para acariciar suas costas._

_-Não. O sol já está nascendo e a Cinderela aqui irá sumir – Falou minha dama jogando a cabeça para trás em sinal de puro prazer quando minha mão entrou em contato com sua pele quente._

_-Eu pensei que a Cinderela sumisse a meia noite – Falei cheio de charme observando as sua feições._

_-Você sabe sobre contos trouxas? – Perguntou minha dama sorrindo surpresa e eu a beijei novamente._

_-Surpresa – Sussurrei beijando seu pescoço, mas ela se afastou de leve fechando o seu zíper._

_-Eu tenho que ir agora, Draco – Falou minha dama sorrindo passando a mão lentamente por meu rosto e tirou algo do seu vestido. Detalhe esse que eu não havia notado até então – Toma! Para te dá sorte nessa guerra._

_-Corvinal? – Perguntei divertido olhando para o pequeno broche que agora estava na minha mão._

_-Decepcionado? – Perguntou minha dama me encarando com cuidado como se tivesse medo._

_-Não, melhor que Grifinória – Respondi divertido – Você tem mesmo que ir?_

_-Nós ainda vamos nos reencontrar, Draco, e nesse dia você me devolve meu broche – Falou minha dama me dando um último beijo antes de sumir da minha vista._

**Fim do Flashback**

Balancei a cabeça me forçando a sair dos meus devaneios. Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas sabia onde eu poderia encontrá-la. Estava me direcionando para a porta que me levaria para o jardim quando a Hermione passou correndo por mim.

-Ei! O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a segurando pelo braço e ela se voltou para mim se jogando nos meus braços e não demorei muito para perceber que ela chorava – O que aconteceu?

-Eu sou tão idiota, Draco – Falou Hermione enquanto eu a levava para uma parte mais escondida do jardim. Não queria que ninguém a visse naquele estado. E pelo jeito meus planos para essa noite não se concretizariam.

-Porque você ta dizendo isso? – Perguntei e sem saber ativei o botãozinho de "play" que havia em sua mente e ela começou a relatar em um ritmo quase frenético o ocorrido entre ela e o Weasley.

-Entendeu? – Perguntou Hermione e eu tive que respirar muito fundo para não me estressar.

-Entendi como o Weasley é um completo idiota – Falei passando a mão pelo meu cabelo – Você realmente só será feliz com _aquele_ cara?

-Se eu disser que sim você me mandaria um cruciatus? – Perguntou Hermione e eu tive que me segurar para não rir.

-Ficaria extremamente tentado – Respondi segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos – Você, Hermione, se tornou uma mulher realmente tentadora e extremamente sexy então continue fazendo o que você já está fazendo, mas nunca mais o deixe tocá-la até ele ser apenas seu. Entendeu?

-Você ta mesmo me dando conselhos para ter o Rony para mim? – Questionou Hermione e mesmo odiando aquela frase gostei do sorriso que nasceu em seu rosto. Um bem mais confiante dos que ela esboçava atualmente.

-Porque você não fica calada e os segue? – Perguntei e ela novamente sorriu.

-Quer me levar pra cada, Malfoy? – Questionou ela e eu sorri.

-Vamos de uma vez, Granger – Falei. Eu não tinha certeza se gostava da idéia de ajudá-la com o idiota do Weasley, mas se a fazia feliz eu não tinha muitas escolhas. E quanto a mim. Bom, minha bela dama não iria escapar novamente ao nascer do sol.

***** **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Aviso: O CAPÍTULO NÃO ESTÁ BETADO AINDA**

**Infelizmente a Marininha ta sem PC, por isso não pode betar e isso me atrasou na hora de postar. Então me desculpem tanto pelos erros quanto pelo atraso.**

**Anna Weasley Potter-- **_Ola querida!_

_Menina, meu ano até que começou nos eixos, se bem que eu to rezando para ter férias logo_

_Também adoro esse momento do relacionamento em que tudo parece ta se encaixando.._

_Acho a parte mais linda_

_*-*_

_A Hermione ta ótima não é?_

_Adoro ela saindo do armário..._

_Faço facul de Direito sim...menina, até que foi boa a prova de Civil, mas nem comento sobre as outras_

_Huahauhauhauahuahauhauh_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também e desculpa a demora_

**Mari-- **_Ola querida!1_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história_

_Espero que goste desse novo capítulo..._

_*-*_

**Bom meus amores, novamente desculpa a demora e espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo.**

**Próximo poste: 14/02/2010.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**30/01/2010**


	9. Um novo depois

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 9-- Um novo depois**

**Narrado por Gina**

Havia passado uma semana desde a festa em Hogwarts e eu sabia que havia ocorrido algo que tinha deixado Harry extremamente pensativo. Outra clara mudança que se fez presente era o fato do Dino estar me ignorando completamente.

No primeiro dia, realmente achei aquilo refrescante, mas, depois de quatro dias, já estava se tornando uma situação insuportável. Afinal, ele me olhava como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa que beirava a um crime hediondo.

A Zoey já tinha me perguntado uma ou duas vezes se eu tinha feito algo para ele, mas o que era para eu supostamente dizer? Que ele tinha se sentindo profundamente ofendido por eu estar namorando um bruxo que não era ele? Quer dizer, eu nunca tive nada com ele, nem mesmo insinuei que ele em um futuro extremamente distante teria uma chance.

- Posso falar com você? – Perguntei quando já estávamos de saída, na sexta à noite.

- O que você teria para falar comigo? Não era você que queria que eu me afastasse? – Questionou Dino me olhando sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- Eu queria que você parasse de dar em cima de mim e não que ficasse me olhando como se eu tivesse matado sua mãe – Falei irritada passando a mão pela franja a tirando da frente dos meus olhos – Olha, eu realmente não sei o que eu te fiz e vou parar de tentar descobrir. Só que você ainda é meu colega de trabalho e temos que fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas nada aconteceu – Sussurrou Dino respirando fundo – Olha, desculpa. Eu realmente espero que o Harry não a machuque.

- O Harry nunca me machucaria – Falei com um sorriso no rosto e ele me encarou com intensidade.

- Espero que você esteja certa disso – Disse antes de sair, deixando-me sozinha com minhas neuroses.

Não tive muito tempo para pensar na nossa breve conversa, já que o Harry estava lá parado, encostado em seu carro com um sorriso que como sempre me fez perder a linha de raciocínio.

- Decidi fazer uma surpresa – Falou Harry segurando minha cintura com as duas mãos, puxando-me para mais perto e beijando-me com calma. E eu só pude suspirar.

- Desde já estou gostando da surpresa – Disse sorrindo, beijando-o novamente com carinho, aspirando o seu perfume, sentindo-me um pouco entorpecida.

- O que você acha de um jantar em um restaurante bruxo onde você irá provar maravilhas estranhas e depois sair para dançar? - Perguntou Harry e eu deixei um lento sorriso aparecer no meu rosto.

- Você sabia que é o melhor namorado do mundo? - Perguntei e ele sorriu me dando um selinho antes de abrir a porta do carro para eu entrar.

A viajem passou tranquila com o Harry comentando sobre onde eram as coisas pela quais passávamos da Londres Bruxa. Paramos em um pub que a parte de fora nada combinava com o interior. Por fora parecia velho, antigo e quase em decadência. Mas, por dentro, tinha uma elegância velada misturada a um senso de intimidade. Era perfeito, sem contar as velas sem castiçal, os quadros se movendo e o fato do ato de usar bandejas não ser praticado.

- Gostou? - Perguntou Harry ajudando-me a sentar e eu sorri.

- Adorei, mas espero que você faça o pedido – Falei sorrindo e ele beijou minha mão sentado na minha frente com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

O jantar passou bem tranquilo com conversas triviais. O Harry, como sempre, me fazia rir, mas eu continuava a acreditar que ele estava me escondendo algo. Se não escondendo propriamente dito, apenas não querendo compartilhar. Eu sabia que ele não falava nem metade das coisas que o incomodavam. Sabia que nosso relacionamento por mais que parecesse bom ainda era recente. E eu me segurava nessas idéias para não exigir mais do que eu podia dele.

- Isso é realmente delicioso – Falei pegando mais um pedaço da torta élfica que estava na minha frente. Eu nunca tinha comido algo tão bom.

- Um dia peço para um elfo meu amigo preparar uma apenas para você – Falou Harry em um tom divertido que me fez rir, servindo mais um pedaço em seu garfo.

- Mas só se for uma vez apenas, senão vou ficar enorme de gorda – Falei fazendo bico e ele me beijou de leve antes de pedir a conta e pagá-la com aquelas moedas estranhas que deduzi ser dinheiro bruxo.

- Eu falei que nós não estávamos enganados, querido, era mesmo o grande Harry Potter – Falou uma senhora que aparentava tem entre cinquenta a sessenta anos. Seus cabelos eram negros com uns fios grisalhos presos em um coque. Seus olhos puxados assim como o do homem parado ao seu lado deixava claro sua descendência oriental.

- Sr. e Sra. Chang, há quanto tempo – Falou Harry em um tom seco e notei como seus olhos escureceram. Se bem que podia ser efeito da luz.

- É. Desde o enterro da minha menina – Falou a mulher com seus olhos faiscando e tom ressentido.

- Sayumi, já chega – Falou o homem apertando o braço da mulher com mais força como se quisesse arrastá-la para dentro do restaurante.

- Não sei como você consegue se olhar no espelho depois do que vez com a minha filha – Disse a senhora para logo focar seus olhos nos meus – Cuidado, menina, sua mãe não irá gostar de chorar na sua lápide.

- Você quer me explicar o que foi isso? - Perguntei e minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Eu prefiro que a gente converse na minha casa – Falou Harry, mas algo no meu rosto vez sua expressão modificar – Na sua, se preferir.

- Na minha, então – Falei entrando no carro.

*** * ***

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu nunca imaginei ver medo nos olhos de Gina. Não direcionado a mim. Eu senti algo quebrar dentro do meu corpo ao ver o que a minha hesitação em contar tudo provocou. Ela estava temerosa. Seu corpo estava tenso e, mesmo sem perceber, ela inclinava no seu banco para o mais distante de mim que o carro permitia.

- Agora você pode me explicar tudo – Falou Gina em tom sufocado enquanto eu me sentava no sofá da sua sala e ela se encostava à porta agora fechada. Percebi, sem muita dificuldade, que a chave não havia sido passada e que sua mão continuava na maçaneta como se pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. Fugir de mim. Por medo de mim – O que aquela mulher quis dizer?

- Eu nunca vou poder te explicar em palavras o desespero que foram os anos negros – Comecei em tom baixo. Se ela queria a verdade a teria nua e crua... – Eu não era apenas um soldado em busca da vitória. Eu era a esperança de um povo. Eu passava dias escondido. Mudando de esconderijo em esconderijo quando era descoberto. E não me orgulho de tudo que fiz naquela época. Em minha defesa, digo que literalmente era matar ou morrer. Mas, antes de toda a loucura começar eu tive uma namorada.

- A filha daquela mulher – Disse Gina e sua voz pelo jeito ia demorar a voltar ao normal. E eu esperava mesmo que voltasse.

- Sim. Seu nome era Cho Chang – Falei olhando para as minhas mãos – Nós começamos a sair do sexto ano e eu era patético no começo, mal conseguia falar direito na sua frente. Mas superamos os primeiros encontros e eu pensei mesmo que a amava e que seria a mulher da minha vida.

- E não amava? - Perguntou Gina e eu notei que sua mão escorregou da maçaneta.

- Eu era um adolescente, solitário, carente – Falei fazendo um gesto displicente com a cabeça – Eu pensei que a amava. E, talvez, eu até tenha amado, mas não acho que haja um amor infantil que sobreviva aos horrores de uma guerra.

- Vocês se separaram? - Perguntou Gina e, para o meu alívio, ela não estava mais encostada na porta, tinha dado um passo à frente. Um passo em minha direção.

- Na verdade, não. Nós eramos um casal que todos se espelhavam pela força de suportar toda a distancia e tensão de não saber se o outro estava vivo – Falei resistindo à vontade de usar um pouquinho de ironia. Já que a mesma não cabia nessa história, por mais que eu tentasse me convencer que sim – Então aconteceu! Foi um dia antes da batalha final. Eu estava na França resolvendo umas coisas e vi que já tinha passado seis meses que não vinha até Londres e que era hora de voltar.

- Comuniquei-me com a Hermione e descobri onde eram os esconderijos da Ordem na capital e foi ainda mais fácil descobrir onde a Cho estava protegida – Continuei, dessa vez olhando para o chão. Apesar do tempo que passou, eu não conseguia tratar desse assunto como algo superado. Nunca estaria – Quando cheguei lá, a vi com outro. Michel, eu acho, não tenho muita certeza. Foi ali que eu descobri que não a amava. Eu não senti nenhuma dor ao vê-la na cama de outro.

- Ela te traia? - Perguntou Gina e quando levantei meus olhos percebi que ela estava sentada no chão na minha frente.

- Acredito que era uma maneira de matar a saudade. Não devia ser fácil namorar o salvador do mundo bruxo – Falei com certa amargura.

- Ainda não é – Disse Gina segurando minhas mãos entre as suas.

- Bom – Falei sorrindo por um breve segundo –, apesar daquela traição não doer, magoou e nós acabamos. Só que, na batalha final, quando éramos apenas eu e Voldemort, novamente uma mulher se colocou entre nós e morreu no meu lugar. Eu nunca entendi o porquê. Nunca me perdoei. E obviamente os pais dela nunca me perdoaram também.

- Independente do que ocorreu, foi uma escolha dela, Harry. Você não tem culpa – Falou Gina segurando minhas mãos com mais força depois de alguns segundos.

- Quando alguém morre por você, não tem como não se sentir culpado – Falei segurando seu rosto com calma, acariciando a sua bochecha com carinho.

- Pode ser que sim, mas você não pode deixar de viver por isso, às sombras disso – Falou Gina em um tom calmo se levantando, sentando no meu colo – O que mais você está me escondendo, Harry? Eu preciso ter a certeza que você não está me escondendo nada.

- Eu não quero te relatar tudo que fiz ou vi na guerra – Murmurei baixando a vista, mas ela segurou meu queixo, fazendo contato visual.

- Eu não estou falando da guerra. Você está estranho desde aquela festa – Falou Gina e eu sorri aliviado.

- Dumbledore me ofereceu o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Falei em tom baixo com minha testa encostada na sua – Eu sempre me imaginei lecionando.

- Então lecione, você não ficou desatualizado durante todo esse tempo afastado, já que trabalha no tal ministério uma vez por mês – Falou Gina com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto.

- Eu não quero ver o olhar de medo nos olhos daquelas crianças – Sussurrei admitindo um dos meus medos mais constantes.

- Ninguém vai olhar com medo e sim com admiração – Disse Gina querendo me animar.

- Você me olhou com medo essa noite – Falei em tom baixo e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.

- Desculpa – Pediu Gina mordendo o lábio e limpo a lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos – Eu não queria, juro que não, eu confio tanto em você.

- Está tudo bem, eu não vou fazer mais nada que a faça me temer – Falei com carinho abraçando-a com força, vendo-a moldar seu corpo no meu.

- Eu realmente amo você – Falou Gina levantando o rosto segurando o meu entre suas mãos. Percebi que aos poucos ela foi fechando os olhos e aproximando seus lábios dos meus, arrastando-me para a sua doçura.

**Narrado por Hermione**

Uma semana e meia se passou desde a maldita festa em Hogwarts. O Rony havia me ligado pedindo para almoçarmos juntos e eu aceitei, afinal, éramos amigos ainda. Fui pensando no que a Gina havia me dito. De parar de agir como uma menina e partir a ser a mulher que sou. Quando o encarei naquela tarde me focava no que o Draco havia falado. Instigar, mas sem deixar que ele me tocasse. E eu meio que não cumpri essa parte.

- O que foi? - Perguntou Draco assim que abriu a porta me deixando entrar.

- Eu transei com o Rony – Respondi me sentando no seu sofá de coro preto – E eu me senti tão culpada por gostar.

- Você é uma idiota – Disse Draco em tom frio se sentando na minha frente – Você deixou a situação da forma exata como o idiota queria. Sem problemas com a Lovegood e você como a outra.

- Eu não sou a outra dele – Falei com desdém.

- E o que você foi essa tarde? - Perguntou Draco maldoso e meus olhos perderam o foco. É claro! Se fosse assim a situação ficaria cômoda para um Rony.

- Eu sou uma idiota – Falei abaixando o rosto.

- Eu sei, eu acho que você ama tanto aquele idiota que esquece de ser a racional e sabe-tudo Granger – Disse Draco pegando as minhas mãos entre as suas – Está na hora de assumir o controle novamente.

- Eu sei disso, só não consigo fazer – Falei quase desesperada.

- Então comece a planejar, Hermione, porque você está caminhando para a sua autodestruição – Disse Draco como sempre melodramático – Porque eu sei que você vai odiar a pessoa que vai se refletir no espelho daqui a alguns meses se continuar como está.

- Você já amou alguém para dar esse conselho? - Perguntei tentando machucá-lo da mesma forma que eu estava mesmo isso não sendo justo.

- Não a esse ponto de perder a racionalidade – Falou Draco com uma calma irritante e seu sorrindo cínico – Eu amei você.

- Eu... eu nunca soube – Falei completamente surpresa com aquela afirmação.

- Não era para saber – Disse Draco totalmente sério – Essa filosofia de magoar os outros por estar magoada não funciona comigo, Hermione. Você é a errada, não a heroína dessa história. Agora pense na Luna da próxima vez que tiver que se segurar.

- Você é mal, Draco – Falei suspirando tentando não pensar na Luna pelo menos por acaso.

- Um pouquinho, mas se lembre que não sou o vilão da novela que se tornou a sua vida – Falou Draco reencostando-se no sofá com um sorriso no rosto.

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu ainda me surpreendia como escrever me fazia bem. Era um prazer que fui conhecendo aos poucos e que hoje tomava grande parte da minha vida. Nunca fui lá muito expressivo durante minha adolescência, mas depois era como se conseguisse extravasar as minhas emoções.

As palavras saiam rapidamente da minha cabeça que vez ou outra era difícil acompanhar digitando. Mas é claro que isso nunca foi um grande problema para mim. Essa nova história parecia se tecer sozinha sem o mínimo esforço. Mas, também, nunca estive mais inspirado do que agora.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não me entregava desse modo às emoções. E eu estava sentindo um contraste delas. Eu me sentia excitado em talvez voltar para Hogwarts como professor. Sentia temor pelo que estava acontecendo entre Rony e Hermione. Alívio por suportar que eu não posso mudar o que aconteceu na guerra. E amor, carinho, desejo por essa mulher que apareceu de modo tão espontâneo na minha vida.

E quando eu estava no mundo em que as minhas personagens dominavam, eu realmente odiava quando tocavam a campainha.

- Que é? - Perguntei deixando o Draco entrar no apartamento.

- O quê? Estava tendo um sonho erótico com a Gina e eu atrapalhei? - Perguntou Draco sentando-se no sofá, fazendo uma xícara de café. Fim voando em sua direção. E, ah!, como eu queria que aquele café tivesse caído!

- O que é que você quer, Draco? - Falei com calma tentando muito desfrutar da companhia de um velho amigo.

- Sabe, eu odeio como está difícil obter um endereço de um bruxo evitando perguntas – Comentou Draco e eu baixei a cabeça para o açucareiro não bater em mim.

- Para que você quer um endereço? - Perguntei com vontade de rir. O Draco com suas indiretas chegava a ser relaxante. Era algo normal em meio a qualquer caos.

- A pergunta que você deveria ter feito era: "Qual endereço que você quer, Draco?" – Falou meu amigo parecendo bem impaciente.

- Tá. "Qual endereço que você quer, Draco?" - Perguntei em um tom extremamente monótono.

- O da sua editora, a Raven – Respondeu Draco parecendo bem satisfeito consigo mesmo e eu levantei uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

- Para quê você quer o endereço dela? - Perguntei e ele revirou os olhos.

- Qual parte do sem perguntas você não entendeu? - Quis saber Draco e eu ri.

- Sempre tão educado – Disse enquanto anotava o endereço da Raven. Ela provavelmente ia me matar, mas quem era eu para parar Draco Malfoy? – Tenho apenas uma pergunta: você vai matar? Torturar? Esquartejar? Ou agarrar a Raven?

- Seu idiota, foram quatro perguntas, mas, como estou de bom humor, é "não" para todas as perguntas – Respondeu Draco se levantando se aproximando da porta.

- Nem para a parte do agarrar? - Perguntei malicioso.

- Vai à merda, Potter – Mandou Draco aparatando e eu só consegui rir enquanto fechava a minha porta.

- NÃO FECHA! - Gritou Gina aparecendo no corredor correndo de salto alto e sorri, deixando-a entrar.

- Você não deveria estar trabalhando, senhorita? - Perguntei beijando seus lábios de leve.

- Dia de folga! Meu patrão estava de muito bom humor e como eu ganhei muito esse mês me deu a tarde folga – Falou Gina enquanto tirava o casaco o jogando junto à bolsa no sofá – Então, eu pensei, porque não ficar com o meu namoradinho lindo e perfeito a tarde inteira?

- Merlin! Como eu adorei esse seu pensamento – Falei a puxando para mim roubando seus lábios com os meus a beijando com carinho. Ela passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço e eu a abracei com mais força e senti seu sorriso – Adoro beijar você.

- E eu amo ser beijada por você – Disse Gina sentando no sofá se livrando da sandália ficando bem mais baixinha do que antes – Senta aqui comigo. Atrapalhei você?

- É claro que não. Eu estava escrevendo, mas o Draco me interrompeu – Falei sentando no sofá fazendo-a se aconchegar de encontro ao meu corpo.

- Estou louca pelo seu novo livro – Falou Gina sorrindo beijando meu peito e mesmo que por cima da camisa senti o calor dos seus lábios – Você vai me deixar ler antes?

- Claro que não! Se você fosse menos curiosa até quem sabe, mas... - Falei e ela emburrou, fazendo-me rir, estreitando-a em meus braços – Tá! Eu vou pensar no seu caso com muito carinho.

- Pensa mesmo, amor – Falou Gina em tom que mais pareceu mel aos meus ouvidos. Ela virou seu rosto e ficou me encarando. Seus olhos prenderam os meus, até que um sorriso começou a nascer em seu rosto me roubando o fôlego.

- O que foi? - Perguntei segurando seu rosto com minha mão.

- Eu adoro coisas espontâneas – Comentou Gina e quando viu a minha expressão ela sorriu – Perderia a espontaneidade se eu dissesse que quero fazer amor com você aqui e agora?

- Não se eu fingir que não sabia disso – Respondi e ela sorriu subindo no meu colo, afundando suas mãos em meus cabelos – Mas você tem certeza disso?

- Eu... você tirou todas as minhas dúvidas – Falou Gina dando pequenos beijos por todo o meu rosto, fazendo-me fechar os olhos, sentindo os toques que lembravam o bater de asas de uma borboleta.

- Você sabe que eu posso esperar o quanto você quiser – Disse segurando sua cintura com força, descendo uma mão para sua coxa.

- A questão é que não quero mais esperar – Falou Gina antes de me beijar e deixei cair qualquer barreira; entreguei-me ao momento.

**(N/a: Olá, meus amores!! Cenas Nc-17. Quem não gosta pule até a próxima nota da autora, tá? ^^)(N/B: Quem não gosta levanta a mão! _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ _o_ \o _o_ Aff, ser ¬¬' ... Brinks =D)**

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu não sabia bem de onde veio essa vontade, mas fazer amor com o Harry era algo que há muito tempo eu vinha pensando. Não que isso fosse difícil de imaginar, já que ele mexia comigo de uma forma que às vezes beirava a pura luxuria com meu corpo.

Mas essa era uma questão que tinha que ser calculada. Nunca foi fechada em relação a isso, contudo nunca estive em um relacionamento como esse. Nunca havia me entregado tanto a uma pessoa sem pensar nas consequências. Eu tinha medo de me entregar e estragar todas as horas que passávamos apenas abraçados conversando. Eu ainda tinha tanto a descobrir sobre ele e seu mundo.

O Harry era sempre tão misterioso. Seus olhos eram sempre tão pouco legíveis, só que ao mesmo tempo tão quentes e prometiam tantas coisas.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos pela boca exigente do Harry que me beijava de uma forma que apenas ele conseguia. O beijo era lento, enlouquecedor. Era quase como se nossas línguas dançassem em um ritmo próprio completamente sedutor. Na minha cabeça eu precisava saciar o meu desejo, arrancar sua roupa. Mas o Harry não parecia ter pressa. E aos poucos meu desejo foi refreando, mostrando uma maneira única de fazer amor.

Desci minhas mãos, que estavam em seu cabelo, para seu pescoço, pedindo mais do beijo, arranhando a sua pele sensível com minhas unhas. Ele soltou meus lábios, permitindo-me respirar e foi baixando os beijos pelo maxilar. Sua mão, que estava na minha cintura, foi subindo lentamente pela minha coluna até o meu pescoço onde ele tirou meus cabelos deixando completamente a mostra o lado direito que foi logo reivindicado por seus lábios.

Arqueei as costas, oferecendo mais do meu pescoço no qual ele beijava, raspava os dentes de leve e sugava. Eu sabia que depois ficariam marcas por toda a extensão branca daquela área, mas no momento eu só conseguia me focar no prazer que sentia através daquele ato.

Puxei seu rosto de encontro ao meu novamente e o beijei. Ele me enlouquecia com seus lábios e toques e nossas bocas só se separaram por um breve instante em que tirei sua blusa. Espalmei minhas duas mãos perto no seu umbigo e fui lentamente modelando cada músculo do seu abdômen e peito arrancando baixos gemidos.

Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, dessa vez no lado esquerdo. E novamente fechei os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força para evitar fazer qualquer barulho. Suas mãos frias entraram em contato com a pele da minha cintura e foram lentamente subindo minha blusa, já que havia tirado meu blasé antes.

Gemi baixo quando senti o contato de nossa pele nua apesar do sutiã. Ele sorriu voltando a me beijar e abracei-o pelo pescoço com mais força. Eu estava cada vez mais excitada com os toques e beijos e quando Harry circulou meu seio esquerdo com a mão e massageou meu mamilo por cima do sutiã, quase gritei.

-Você é tão linda – Sussurrou Harry ao meu ouvido – Tão doce e delicada.

Sorri perante os elogios, sentindo seus dentes no lóbulo da minha orelha. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, arranhando-o de leve para logo fazer o mesmo subindo pelo seu peito. Ele sussurrou mais alguns elogios e quando percebi sua mão já estava lutando contra o fecho do meu sutiã. Corei quando ele me viu nua da cintura para cima.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha – Murmurou Harry e tentei me segurar quando ele circulou meu seio agora sem o empecilho do sutiã – Você é tão perfeita. Parece moldada para mim.

Eu aspirei o ar com dificuldade, sentindo-me entorpecida. Friccionei meu sexo no seu apesar nas roupas que ainda restavam buscando um pequeno alívio e foi a fez dele gemer. E eu admito que adorei o som.

- Você... você – Tentei articular, mas não era lá muito boa com palavras. Principalmente em um momento como aquele.

- Você me enlouquece, Gina – Sussurrou Harry me beijando novamente – Eu quero você.

- Eu sou sua e quero ser por completo – Falei encontrando a minha voz e ele sorriu, pegando-me no colo, pedindo que eu circulasse sua cintura com as pernas. Não demoramos para chegar ao seu quarto. Senti minha pele de encontro a maciez dos lençóis que cobrias sua cama.

- Você pode parar agora se quiser – Falou Harry enquanto beijava a linha da minha pele que era acima da minha calça, fazendo-me gemer arqueando as costas.

- Você sabe que eu não quero – Respondi entre gemidos enquanto ele distribuía beijos pela minha barriga enfiando a língua em meu umbigo imitando uma penetração me fazendo gemer mais alto.

- Só para constar – Disse Harry sorrindo antes de circular meu mamilo direito com a língua e tomá-lo com a boca. Enquanto sugava, sua mão dava a atenção devida ao outro e me surpreendi ao notar que já estava próximo do meu primeiro clímax. E quando ele trocou de posição sugando o esquerdo e acariciar o direito gritei seu nome em puro êxtase.

- Eu te amo – Murmurei tentando controlar minha respiração e logo sua boca estava colada na minha novamente. Como eu amava os seus beijos.

Suas mãos abriram o botão da minha calça e logo depois o zíper. Ergui o quadril para ajudá-lo a tirar minha calça e ele sorriu quando viu minha calcinha da Pucca.

- Espontaneidade – Cantarolei e ele sorriu antes de me beijar acariciando minha barriga por saber que ali era um dos meus pontos fracos.

Minhas mãos, que estavam em seus cabelos, foram descendo por suas costas, aproximando-se do cós de sua calça, onde tracei o cumprimento com as pontas dos dedos. Abri o botão com dificuldade e desci o zíper. Minha mão pequena entrou na sua calça e, quando acariciei o centro do seu prazer, ele gemeu alto.

- Não, não – Falou Harry tirando minha mão e beijando minha boca – Hoje é só sobre você.

- Mas é injusto – Reclamei e ele sorriu voltando a beijar meu pescoço – Quero te dar prazer.

- Já estou sentindo prazer em saber que estou te fazendo delirar – Disse Harry voltando a me beijar e aproveitei para tirar a sua calça, permitindo que tivéssemos mais contato.

- Eu quero você agora, Harry – Implorei e ele me encarou.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntou Harry, tirando a última peça que me cobria e fiz o mesmo com ele. Ouvi-o sussurrar algo que pareceu um feitiço e quando ele me preencheu me senti completa pela primeira vez em minha vida.

Gemi baixo quando ele quase saiu completamente de mim e voltou com lentidão. Ele voltou a me beijar e circulei sua cintura com minhas pernas, facilitando o contato e deixando-o ainda mais prazeroso. Uma de suas mãos estava no meu quadril enquanto a outra estava no meu rosto, acariciando-o delicadamente. Meus lábios deixaram os seus, que foram para minha orelha, onde sussurrava declarações que aos poucos foram perdendo o nexo.

Minha pele estava grudada a sua. Seu toque me enlouquecia e, quando novamente cheguei ao êxtase, ele me acompanhou gritando meu nome. Ele desabou em cima de mim e eu o abracei com força, sem permitir que ele se separasse de mim.

- Eu amo tanto você – Sussurrou Harry e eu sorri me sentindo um tanto sonolenta.

- Não mais do que eu a você – Disse beijando seu queixo e logo depois seus lábios quando ele se deitou ao meu lado, permitindo-me deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Isso você nunca vai saber – Disse Harry divertido beijando a minha testa – Agora descansa um pouco, amor.

**(N/a: Quem parou de ler por causa da Nc-17 pode voltar agora ^^)**

*** * ***

**Narrado por Draco**

Saí da casa do Harry, apressado, mesmo sem saber o que dizer quando chegasse. Mas sabia que não podia mais esperar por isso. Vi-me em um beco sujo e percebi que seu prédio era claramente trouxa, então aproveitei o lugar vazio para transfigurar minhas roupas.

Agradeci mentalmente ao fato de o lugar ter um elevador e, quando cheguei ao seu andar, notei a proteção quase patética que ela tinha colocado. Desfiz o feitiço pensando o quanto as pessoas ficaram mais despreocupadas depois de alguns anos de pós-guerra.

Toquei sua campainha e, quando ela apareceu, sorri. Seus cabelos pretos que estavam presos em um coque frouxo. Seus lábios cheios estavam entreabertos de surpresa assim como seus olhos estavam arregalados. Seu rosto sem maquiagem estava ainda mais iluminado e seu corpo cheio de curvas estava coberto por uma regata branca e um short jeans. E eu descobri o quanto uma mulher ficava charmosa descalça. Estava extremamente satisfeito em continuar observando-a, mas fui retirado dos meus pensamentos quando o copo que ela segurava caiu fazendo barulho ao se estraçalhar no chão.

- Raven! Está tudo bem, querida? - Questionou uma mulher que devia ter seus quarenta anos, saindo da porta vizinha à dela – Oh! Eu não podia imaginar que você estava acompanhada! Eu sou a Aline, vizinha da Raven.

- Prazer, Aline – Sorri simpático sem precisar de muito esforço para notar que a mulher flertava descaradamente comigo – Eu sou Draco Malfoy, amigo da Raven.

- Bom, vou entrando, então – Disse a mulher demorando mais alguns segundos para entrar. Percebendo que estávamos novamente sozinhos, concertei o copo e limpei a bagunça, já que Raven mais parecia ter sido atingida por um feitiço paralisante.

- Vamos conversar no corredor ou eu posso entrar? - Perguntei sorrindo e ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de abrir espaço e me permitir entrar em seu mundo – Bela casa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Raven, pelo jeito recobrando a voz. Ela estava ainda mais rouca e melodiosa do que eu lembrava da festa de reencontro em Hogwarts.

- Não posso? Vim visitá-la, minha bela dama – Falei sorrindo, colocando o copo concertado em cima da mesa, sentando-me em um dos sofás dispostos na sala.

- Você...

- Lembrou? - Completei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, vendo-a corar. E, de novo, tive que sorrir. Era incrível como a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era se seus lábios ainda possuíam o mesmo gosto.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou Raven parecendo atordoada e levantei, começando a me aproximar dela.

- Na verdade, eu quero muitas coisas – Falei levando a mão ao bolso pegando o broche que ela me deu de lá e tracei todo o contorno com a ponta do dedo – Ele me deu sorte.

- Não precisa devolver – Disse Raven e levantei a vista, sorrindo para ela, guardando o broche no meu bolso.

- Não vim aqui para devolver – Falei sorrindo da expressão questionadora dela e, sem mais me aguentar, segurei sua nuca com calma, acariciando-a de leve e, sem mais esperar, roubei seus lábios com os meus.

Ela tentou resistir bravamente ao contato, mas quando pedi para aprofundar o beijo ela se rendeu ao meu toque. Senti seus braços circularem meu pescoço e fiz o mesmo com sua cintura, colando nossos corpos, fazendo-a ficar de ponta nos pés. Como fiz naquela noite tão longínqua, soltei seus cabelos, acariciando-os com calma com uma mão, enquanto a outra a mantinha firme pela cintura.

- Eu passo aqui às oito – Falei quando nossos lábios se desgrudaram – Quero te levar para jantar.

- E se eu não quiser ir? - Perguntou Raven parecendo ter saindo de um transe e eu sorri.

-Bom, não vou achar nem um pouco ruim almoçar aqui no seu apartamento – Falei a beijando novamente antes de sair. Eu realmente não deixaria minha bela dama se afastar de novo.

*******

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu tentava, mas não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo que insistia em permanecer nos meus lábios. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava acordado e não resisti em apenas ficar observando Gina dormir.

Era uma imagem tão pacifica e bela. E, vendo-a ali, deitada ao meu lado na minha cama, que sempre estava vazio... Eu, eu simplesmente faria tudo para nunca mais deixá-la partir.

* * *

**N/B: **_Harry, Draco, peguem eu! Pode ser o Rony, também! A seca tá tão grande que eu aceito até o Xenofílio –n Own, que fofo esse capítulo, viu *-* Devo confessar que prefiro NC's onde as pessoas não são virgens. Aquele papo de primeira vez, na maioria das vezes, é muito superficial. È uma ficção, mas cadê a verossimilhança, povo? #desabafo. E Draco e Raven, hein? (66' Bjss, Marininha Potter_

**N/A: **_Er...pois é. Eu quero me desculpar muito pela demora horrorosa para postar. Eu sei que demore muito, mas é que estava em fim de semestre na faculdade, ou seja, muitas provas e minha pessoa quase morrendo. Mas, agora to de férias com muito tempo para escrever._

_Quanto ao capítulo, aos que leram a Nc espero que esteja passável e admito que não resisti a colocar a pucca na história_

_huahauhauahuah_

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que tenha valido a pena esperar tanto por esse capítulo.**

**Próximo poste: 13/04**

**Mas, se tiver muitos comentários eu tento postar antes**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**29/03/2010**


	10. E o mundo é perfeito

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 10-- ...E o mundo é perfeito ¹**

**How can I sleep when I'm going crazy  
**_Como posso dormir quando eu estou ficando louco  
_**And I can't unwind  
**_E eu não consigo relaxar_

**And how can I think when I am about to  
**_E como posso eu penso quando estou prestes a  
_**Lose my mind  
**_Perder a cabeça  
_**All of my dreams all of my wishes  
**_Todos os meus sonhos e todos os meus desejos  
_**Are about to come true  
**_Estão prestes a se tornar realidade  
_**Life is too good and you are the reason  
**_A vida é muito boa e você é a razão  
_**I'm so in love with you**

_Eu estou tão apaixonado por você_

_**(Alain Clark – Head over Heels)**_

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava sentada apenas observando-o. Ele ficava tão calmo dormindo. Ficava tão inofensivo e vulnerável que acho que quem o visse nunca diria que ele salvou o seu povo.

- Há quanto tempo você está acordada? – Perguntou Harry com a voz embargada de sono e sorri levantando do sofá, engatinhando pela cama, voltando a me deitar ao seu lado. Passei as mãos lentamente pelo seu cabelo e comecei a salpicar beijos em seu pescoço marcado pelas vezes que fizemos amor ontem à noite.

- Bom dia, meu amor – Sussurrei beijando seus lábios e ele sorriu.

- Bom dia, querida – Murmurou Harry me abraçando com força sorrindo roçando nossos narizes em um beijinho de esquimó.

- Adorei acordar em seus braços – Falei sentindo o calor do seu corpo.

- Podemos muito bem fazer disso um costume – Disse Harry beijando todas as partes do meu rosto –, porque fazia anos que eu não dormia tão bem.

- Harry, eu preciso ir trabalhar – Falei manhosa me derretendo com os seus carinhos.

- Não pode faltar? – Perguntou Harry, mas ao olhar para o calendário gemeu fazendo careta – Tenho a entrevista em Hogwarts hoje.

- Ai! Desculpa por ter deixado você a noite inteira acordado – Falei passando a mão pelo seu rosto.

- Pode ter certeza que valeu a pena – Falou Harry sorrindo malicioso me beijando novamente – Então o que acha de eu te deixar em casa, esperar você se trocar, depois de deixo no seu trabalho e vou para Hogwarts? E, quando eu voltar, pego você no trabalho e nós saímos para algum canto?

- O plano mais perfeito que você poderia fazer – Falei ficando em pé parando na porta do banheiro – Vem comigo?

- Não precisa chamar duas vezes – Falou Harry pulando na cama e eu ri quando ele me pegou no colo me beijando com desejo.

*** * * **

- Que carinha feliz é essa? – Perguntou Zoye sentando na minha mesa e sorri bem mais abertamente do que antes.

- Eu estou feliz! Muito, muito feliz – Respondi mordendo o lábio inferior – Almoça comigo mais tarde?

- E eu perderia essa fofoca que parece ser quente? – Perguntou Zoye sorrindo e eu retribui, voltando a trabalhar. O que estava sendo bem difícil já que eu estava tendo uma dificuldade monstruosa de me concentrar.

Quando o expediente da manhã acabou saí com a Zoye e sentamos no restaurante que ficava na frente do nosso escritório. Pedimos o de sempre e a Zoye já não aguentava de curiosidade.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou feliz, Zoye – Falei sorrindo parando quando o garçom colocou a comida na mesa – Sei lá, a gente tinha tudo para não se entender, mas é o contrário. E ele parece me entender tão bem.

- Sinto que pelo jeito esse entrosamento aconteceu também na cama – Disse Zoye sorrindo bem maliciosa me fazendo corar.

- Está tão na cara assim? – Perguntei sentindo meu rosto muito quente – Ai, Zoye! Aquele homem é um pecado ambulante!

- Agora estou começando a ficar com inveja – Disse Zoye em tom falsamente irritado e eu gargalhei – Também quero um homem bonito, escritor e ainda por cima bom de cama.

- Ai, nem me fale – Falei mordendo o lábio, ficando seria – Acho que estou começando a amá-lo.

- Não precisa ficar com medo disso, Gina – Disse Zoye deixando de lado seu frango grelhado para apertar minha mão.

- Zoye, a partir do momento que eu entregar meu coração ao Harry, ele terá o poder de me magoar como ninguém mais – Murmurei aflita soltando minha mão da sua.

- Você acha que ele a magoaria de caso pensado? – Perguntou Zoye em tom calmo e eu fiz um não com a cabeça – Então talvez ele mereça o seu amor.

- É, talvez – Falei sorrindo para a minha amiga – Obrigada, Zoye.

- De nada, querida – Disse Zoye sorrindo – Se bem que você poderia me dar o telefone daquele seu amigo ruivo da boate.

- Foi tentar arrumar – Falei sorrindo – Quero chocolate na sobremesa.

- Acho que te acompanho – Disse Zoye sorrindo em conspiração.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Harry**

Cheguei até o corredor da gárgula tentando ficar tranquilo, mas com certeza não estava. Fazia muito, muito tempo que eu não tinha uma entrevista de emprego.

- Harry! – Falou Luna surpresa sorrindo – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Na verdade, vim para uma entrevista de emprego – Respondi também surpreso por vê-la – E você?

- Assinar contrato como professora de assuntos trouxas – Falou Luna sorrindo – Agora só estou olhando as matérias principais do "Pasquim". Estava me sentindo muito ociosa.

- Fico feliz por você, Luna – Falei sorrindo – É bom estar de volta a Hogwarts, não?

- É maravilhoso, as coisas eram bem mais fáceis quando estudávamos – Disse Luna e seus olhos sempre tão sonhadores ficaram momentaneamente tristes – Mas as coisas mudaram, não é? Eu não sou mais aquela menina que acreditava em tudo que o pai dizia e você não é mais um adolescente assustado.

- Ainda bem que as coisas mudaram – Sussurrei e ela gargalhou. Às vezes eu me esquecia o quanto a Luna podia ser legal. E era isso que me irritava nessa situação em que a Hermione se meteu.

- Espero que você consiga o trabalho também – Falou Luna sorrindo – Vai ser bom ter você como colega de trabalho. Quase me lembra do tempo da "Armada Dumbledore".

- Foi uma boa época – Comentei sorrindo.

- Foi uma ótima época – Disse Luna e eu sorri – Ah! Você poderia me fazer um favor?

- Claro – Respondi receoso – O quê?

- Eu ainda tenho algumas duvidas sobre o mundo trouxa, então tinha como você falar com a sua namorada para ela me dar umas aulinhas? – Pediu Luna e eu sorri novamente.

- Falo sim – Afirmei sendo chamado e logo me despedi.

- Olá, Harry – Cumprimentou a McGonnagall e sorri observando que Dumbledore dormia na sua moldura – Preparado para sua entrevista?

- Um tanto aterrorizado – Respondi rindo e ela sorriu de forma bondosa mostrando uma Minerva que conheci durante a guerra – Sei que você estava morrendo de saudade de mim, Minerva.

- E como está a senhorita que está namorando? – Perguntou Minerva e eu sorri abertamente.

- A Gina está ótima – Respondi sorrindo – Acho que ainda está se acostumando com meu mundo, mas a gente não teve muitos problemas até agora.

- Fico feliz em saber – Disse Minerva sorrindo para logo fechar a expressão e voltar a ser a diretora de Hogwarts – Bom, Senhor Potter, admito que fiquei impressionada com o seu currículo. Você sabe que poderia arrumar qualquer emprego que quisesse e bem melhor remunerado, não é?

- Sei. Mas eles estariam contratando o salvador e não Harry Potter – Respondi em tom serio – Depois da guerra eu quis fugir do mundo bruxo, mas a Gina, logo uma menina completamente não-bruxa, me fez ver que eu fazia parte desse mundo e que esse mundo fazia parte de mim. E quero voltar a ter participação como bruxo. E sei que tenho muito a ensinar a esses jovens.

- Sei que sim, Harry – Falou Minerva – Você sabe que é muita responsabilidade.

- Entendo. Tudo que preciso é de uma chance – Falei com calma – Se eu for contratado, a única coisa que peço é que não precise dormir aqui no castelo.

- Os horários podem ser bem flexíveis – Disse Minerva – Bem vindo a Hogwarts.

- Obrigada, Minerva – Falei sorrindo.

*** * * **

- Espero que tenha boas notícias – Falou Gina quando saiu do seu escritório me abraçando.

- Você está abraçando o mais novo professor de Hogwarts – Falei sorrindo e ela voltou a me abraçar me beijando com carinho.

- Parabéns, Harry – Falou Gina sorrindo abertamente – Já sei! Vou cozinhar para você para comemorar.

-Não é necessário, Gina – Falei acariciando seu rosto com carinho – Nós podemos ir para algum restaurante.

- Não mesmo. Eu quero muito cozinhar para você – Falou Gina fazendo bico e eu sorri – Tudo bem? Preparado para provar meus dotes culinários?

- Estou começando a ficar com medo, mas vamos logo para a sua casa – Falei e ela me abraçou, entrando no carro com um sorriso largo no rosto.

A ida até sua casa passou incrivelmente rápida. Ela me perguntava detalhe por detalhe de como havia sido a entrevista e eu respondia com entusiasmo.

- A Luna quer sua ajuda – Comentei sentado no balcão da cozinha a observando cozinhar. E tenho que admitir que ela ficava incrivelmente tentadora cozinhando.

-Minha ajuda?! Como assim?! Por quê?! – Perguntou Gina surpresa com uma faca na mão e isso me assustava um pouco.

- Ela será professora de assuntos trouxas e quer tirar algumas dúvidas – Respondi sorrindo e ela se apoiou no balcão parecendo derrotada.

- Eu não posso conviver com ela. E se eu gostar dela? – Perguntou Gina e levantei a sobrancelha de forma questionadora.

- E qual seria o problema de gostar dela? – Perguntei pegando um pedacinho de queijo e comendo bem devagar.

- Harry, eu estava ajudando a Hermione a tirar o Rony dela – Explicou Gina – E se eu a conhecer vou me sentir ainda mais culpada, porque eu não gostaria que tirassem você de mim.

- Ninguém nunca me tiraria de você – Falei me inclinando no balcão, beijando seus lábios com calma.

- Harry, acho que seria ótimo você adiar isso o máximo possível, mas, no fim, dizer que tudo bem. Eu a ajudo – Falou Gina emburrada continuando a cozinhar sabe lá o que ela estava tentando fazer.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Luna**

Aparatei em frente a minha casa já sabendo que ela estava vazia. Entrei em silêncio acendendo todas as velas antes de subir as escadas sem pressa. Entrei no quarto que há dois anos dividia com Rony a senti uma lágrima manchar minha bochecha quando abri a porta do guarda-roupa.

- Luna! Eu nem escutei você entrando – Comentou Rony se jogando na nossa cama com um sorriso calmo no rosto – O que você está fazendo?

- Encontrei o Harry hoje – Comentei de dentro do closet tentando encontrar a mala.

- Onde? – Escutei o Rony perguntar e sorri irônica.

- Não importa. Mas, sabe o que eu notei? – Perguntei finalmente encontrando a mala a colocando no chão já aberta.

- O quê? – Perguntou Rony já parecendo impaciente.

- Que eu realmente não tenho amor próprio – Falei colocando minhas roupas de forma desordenada na mala sem me preocupar em ajeitá-las. Nunca fui muito boa com feitiços domésticos.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – Perguntou o Rony ainda no quarto e eu parei na porta do closet sem deixá-lo ver a mala quase pronta.

- Porque não era preciso ser muito inteligente para notar a forma que seus olhos brilhavam – Respondi com calma – E aceitei por todos esses anos não ser recebedora de um olhar como aquele. Destruí-me ao seu lado, Rony. Tornei-me uma pessoa que, quando se olha no espelho, não se reconhece.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – Perguntou Rony aparecendo no closet quando eu fechava a mala.

- Que eu cansei de sempre ser a segunda na sua longa lista de prioridades – Respondi o encarando e ele pareceu se assustar com o que viu refletido nos meus olhos – Cansei de viver por trás da sombra da perfeita Hermione Granger. Cansei de fingir que você sente alguma coisa por mim. Cansei de fingir não perceber que não era a única na sua cama.

- Você enlouqueceu – Disse Rony irritado e sorri irônica.

- Não, na verdade eu finalmente caí em mim – Respondi indo até o banheiro colocando minhas coisas em outra bolsa – E vou amar ver você destruir seu relacionamento com a Hermione, porque isso que você acha que sente é só uma ilusão. Um sonho adolescente. Mas vai ser extremamente divertido vê-los quebrar a cara, porque a Di-lua aqui finalmente vai deixar de ser a piada e virar quem ri por trás. Você, Rony, merece ficar sozinho. Porque uma mulher como a Hermione não irá te aceitar como eu aceitei. Mas isso não será mais problema meu, não é?

- Luna? – Questionou Rony surpreso.

- É isso mesmo que você está entendendo, Weasley – Falei terminando de arrumar pelo menos parte das minhas coisas – Estou te deixando. Estou deixando essa vida medíocre que matou uma parte de mim. Estou me libertando. Porque eu realmente mereço ser feliz. Agora você tem toda a liberdade para correr atrás da Hermione.

Ele continuou a me encarar em completo choque como se perguntasse como eu teria coragem de fazer aquilo que ele mesmo não tinha, mas essa era uma decisão que não teria volta. Fechei a porta da casa sem olhar para trás nenhum momento.

*** * * **

**Seis semanas depois**

**Narrado por Harry**

- Não entendo – Falou Hermione pelo que parecia ser a décima vez em menos de cinco minutos.

- A gente já entendeu que você não entende – Falou Draco mexendo seu peão com calma. Ele podia não ser melhor do que Rony em xadrez bruxo, mas era bem melhor do que eu.

- Não seja grosso, Draco – Mandou Gina beijando meu rosto, sentando ao lado da Hermione que bebia seu hidromel lentamente – Hermione, lembre que a temporada de quadribol começou e ele não está nem em Londres.

- Não sei por que você está tão ansiosa para vê-lo. Que eu saiba foi a Luna que terminou o namoro, porque se dependesse só do Weasley ele nunca acabava – Comentou Draco me dando um xeque.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Draco – Falei e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Eu sou mesmo patética – Disse Hermione escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não patética, apenas um tanto boba – Falou Gina tentando ser gentil – O que eu acho é que o Rony deve está pensando que já te tem nas mãos. Então, se você não consegue ser feliz sem ele, pelo menos o faça sofrer. Faça com que ele te conquiste.

- E como foi que eu te conquistei? – Perguntei sorrindo para ela que corou antes de retribui.

- Seus olhos verdes fizeram todo o trabalho sujo – Respondeu Gina me fazendo rir.

-Xeque-mate, Potter – Disse Draco e fiquei olhando para o tabuleiro desolado, levantando para ver quem estava batendo na porta.

- Desculpa o atraso – Falou Raven beijando meu rosto com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá, bella dona, chegou a tempo de me ver humilhar o Potter no xadrez pela terceira vez seguida – Disse Draco sorrindo de modo discreto quando a Raven entrou no seu campo de visão.

- Oi, estranho – Respondeu Raven abrindo um sorriso ainda maior, se isso for humanamente possível, e foi até ele depositando um castro beijo em seus lábios – Harry, você não serve nem para baixar o ego desse ex-sonserino arrogante?

- Nossa, obrigada por dizer que não sirvo para nada – Falei me sentando na cadeira em frente ao Draco – Meninas, essa é a Raven. Raven, essas são a Gina e a Hermione.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – Disse Gina sorrindo abraçando a Raven com um largo sorriso no rosto – Tanto o Harry quanto o Draco falam muito de você.

- Opa! O Draco não – Disse o loiro e ri com a careta que a Raven fez.

- É um prazer, Raven – Falou Hermione em um tom bem menos amistoso e a Raven sorriu de modo frio.

- Quer beber o quê? – Perguntou Gina e Raven sorriu pedindo um hidromel – Eu juro que uma das coisas melhores do mundo bruxo é o hidromel.

- Minha pequena viciada – Falei a puxando para meu colo beijando seus lábios com calma, mas cedo demais ela se afastou.

- Comporte-se, Potter – Disse Gina se levantando – E veja se ganha do Draco.

- Isso por acaso é uma conspiração? – Perguntou Draco e eu sorri. Por mais que eu quisesse juntar todo mundo, o clima na sala não estava lá o mais amigável. Não que eu fosse me sentir confortável ao lado de um ex-namorado da Gina. Mas pensei seriamente que as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

- Vou olhar se o jantar está pronto e, Hermione, você vem comigo para fazer aquele feitiço para ver se o interior do alimento está pronto – Falou Gina sorrindo de maneira tranquila mesmo eu sabendo que ela não estava nada tranquila.

- Acho que sua ex não foi muito com a minha cara – Disse Raven revirando os olhos, sentando no colo do Draco que fingiu desagrado –, mas adorei a Gina. Ela me lembra muito a Helen do seu novo livro.

- A Gina é minha eterna inspiração – Falei sorrindo e o Draco revirou os olhos – E, quanto a Hermione, o problema não é você. Ela só está passando por uma época ruim.

- Não estou muito preocupada com ela, Potter, faço parte do Team Luna – Falou Raven sorrindo de modo maldoso que aposto que ela aprendeu com o Draco nessas últimas semanas – Ainda mais depois que descobri que ela teve um caso com o Draco.

- Ciumenta – Comentou Draco beijando o pescoço da Raven que fechou os olhos parecendo apreciar muito a caricia.

- Vocês querem parar com isso? – Perguntei alarmado e eles me encararam – Vocês estão me constrangendo.

- Não seja tão puritano, Potter – Falou Draco revirando os olhos e Raven corou levemente, levantando-se falando que ia ver se tudo estava bem na cozinha – O que há de errado com a Hermione?

- Acho que medo de te perder o amigo dela – Respondi voltando a me concentrar no jogo.

- E ela fez isso com a Gina? – Perguntou Draco irônico.

- Bom, não, assim como nunca foi para cama comigo – Respondi sempre com um sorriso no rosto. Ato que o Draco particularmente odiava.

**Narrado por Gina**

- Hermione, comporte-se – Mandei assim que fechei a porta da cozinha – Sei o que é sentir ciúmes de amigo, mas a Raven pode muito bem confundir tudo.

-Gina, ela é só mais uma namorada do Draco. Já perdi a conta de quantas ele me apresentou – Falou Hermione se escorando na mesa da cozinha.

- Não acho que ela seja qualquer uma, o Harry falou que ele nunca apresentou nenhuma para ele antes – Falei checando mesmo o jantar.

- Porque o Harry passou muito tempo fora do mundo bruxo – Disse Hermione em tom de desdém e preferi não discutir. Desde que Rony não a procurou mesmo após o fim do seu relacionamento, Hermione tinha se tornado um tanto irritante.

- Hermione, o Draco, por mais que seja chato às vezes, sempre te apoiou nas suas loucuras – Falei programando o forno por mais alguns minutos – O mínimo que você pode fazer é apoiá-lo nesse relacionamento.

- Gina, para que eu vou me afeiçoar a alguém que o Draco vai dar o fora daqui há, sei lá, uma semana? – Perguntou Hermione e eu gelei quando vi a Raven parada na porta.

- Talvez porque esse _"alguém" _possa ser especial para o seu amigo – Falou Raven e Hermione corou parecendo envergonhada – Olha, na verdade, pouco me importo se você gosta ou não de mim. Eu adoraria ter uma boa convivência com você, pelo Draco. Mas, se eu não tiver... paciência.

- Então? – Perguntou Harry, enfiando apenas a cabeça para dentro da cozinha como se tivesse com medo que estivesse chovendo. Como é o nome daquele feitiço verdinho que mata as pessoas? Ah! Avada! Como se estivesse chovendo Avada na cozinha – O jantar está pronto?

- Está sim! Levita a lasanha até a mesa – Pedi e ele sorriu fazendo um movimento com sua varinha e a lasanha saiu do forno, mas algo que o Draco fez desconcentrou o Harry e eu vi, quase em câmera lenta, a MINHA lasanha espalhada pelo chão.

- HARRY! – Gritei e nesse momento eu poderia lançar uma Avada. Claro, se eu fosse bruxa, tivesse uma varinha e realmente odiasse o Harry. Ele se encolheu olhando para o chão parecendo incrivelmente chocado. Não sei se pela sua leseira de destruir o nosso jantar ou pelo meu ataque de ira.

- Desculpa – Pediu o Harry parecendo um menino travesso enquanto a Hermione consertava a vasilha de vidro e limpava o chão.

- DESCULPA? O NOSSO JANTAR ESTÁ ARRUINADO – Gritei sem saber bem porque estava fazendo tanto drama e não apenas reclamando.

- Porque você está gritando comigo? – Perguntou Harry surpreso. Nós até agora nunca tivemos nem o ensaio de uma briga.

- EU NÃO SEI – Gritei assustada comigo – Eu vou tomar um ar. Volto já!

Desci correndo as escadas tentando me controlar. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu nunca havia me irritado tanto por tão pouco.

Sentei-me na areia úmida da praia e fiquei observando as ondas quebrarem e fui lentamente obtendo o controle sobre as minhas emoções.

- Ei, Gina! Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry se sentando ao meu lado e eu só consegui abraçá-lo de forma desajeitada, buscando um conforto por algo que nem eu mesma sabia o que era – Gi?

- Apenas me abraça – Pedi e ele me fez sentar no seu colo e apertando de encontro ao seu peito. E eu apenas respirei fundo me deixando envolver pelo seu cheiro.

*** * *  
**

**N/B:** _Cara, por que estou achando que a Gina está grávida? =o Anyway, A-HA-ZOU, Maria Lua! A cena onde a Luna deixa o Rony foi espetacular *-* E a Raven para a Mione, tipo: "Don't wanna be my friend? __Bad for you, I'm still staying with him" OWNED! Bjss, Marininha Potter_

**N/A: **_Ola meus amores!!_

_Calma não se animem com a empolgação da Marininha não viu?? Só minha mente maligna sabe o que irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos. _

_Quanto a minha demora, bom, a maioria de vocês já sabem do horror de chuva que ta caindo aqui no Nordeste do Brasil. Sem reclamar da chuva, porque quem já visitou ou mora no sertão nordestino sabe o quanto é quente. Aqui na minha cidade não está chovendo muito, e isso é bom porque minha cidade foi logo construída em uma depressão. Mas, a minha rua sofre de um problema ma-ra-vi-lho-so ¬¬ caí uma gota de chuva e a energia vai junto. Ou seja, sem poder digitar e principalmente sem poder entrar na net. Já que a última vez que o meu adorado PC desligou por falta de energia todos os meus arquivos sumiram. Então entendam que foi por uma força maior esse atraso._

_¹ Gente, só para informar, esse trecho é de uma musica de "O Teatro mágico – Realejo" quem tiver a curiosidade de escutar não vai se arrepender._

_Bom, espero mesmo que gostem e próximo poste: __**06/05**_

_Não deixem de mandar reviews com suas opiniões ta??_

_=***_

_Até o próximo._

**21/04/2010**


	11. Ou talvez não tão perfeito assim

**Imagem no espelho  
**

**Capítulo 11-- Ou talvez não tão perfeito**

**Narrado por Gina**

-Gi! Você está bem? – Perguntou Harry e eu quis que a terra abrisse um buraco para eu me enterrar. Porque ele tinha que me ver naquele momento? Mas, antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa me vi novamente abraçada ao vaso sanitário vomitando de forma violenta sentindo o Harry segurar os meus cabelos.

-Eu estou melhor – Falei, mas admito que só consegui escovar os dentes porque o Harry estava me segurando, já que meu corpo não parecia ter força para se sustentar.

-Hoje você vai ficar deitadinha aqui – Falou o Harry me carregando até cama me deitando no meio e me enrolando novamente – Eu vou ligar para seu trabalho e dizer que você está doente.

-Foi só um enjoou Harry – Falei me sentindo bem melhor agora deitada – Eu já melhorei.

-E a noite acordada por causa da dor de cabeça e a tortura? – Questionou Harry e eu me encolhi vendo ele se sentar ao meu lado – Hoje você irá ficar quietinha deitada nessa cama enquanto eu cuido de você. Está bem?

-Aham – Respondi sorrindo de forma incerta. Desde que eu saí da casa dos meus pais que eu não tinha alguém que cuidasse assim de mim. A Zoye sempre tentava, mas eu nunca gostei de depender de alguém. Se bem que hoje eu estava me sentindo tão fraca que era bom saber que o Harry estaria cuidando de mim.

Observei ele sair do quarto e imaginei que ele deveria estar ligando para o meu escritório, mas não tive como pensar melhor na situação porque a minha cabeça voltou a doer. E eu odiava isso. Nunca fui de sentir muitas dores de cabeça. Mas, em menos de duas semanas elas insistiam em aparecer quase todo dia. E o pior é que não passavam com anestésico. Ainda bem que as poções bruxas eram mais fortes.

-Preparei seu café da manha. Você tem que colocar algo no estomago – Disse Harry colocando a bandeja com frutas, sucos e pães em cima das minhas pernas e pouco mais de meia hora depois a comida já não estava mais no meu estomago. Mas, graças a Deus pelo menos consegui adormecer por um tempo e quando acordei lá estava ele sentado na sua mesa provavelmente digitando sua nova história.

-Você fica lindo assim – Sussurrei tentando me levantar feliz por saber que minhas pernas sustentavam o meu peso.

-E o que a senhorita faz em pé? – Perguntou o Harry se levantando me abraçando com carinho me fazendo aconchegar em seu peito apreciando o calor e a segurança que ele me passava. Era incrível como eu amava ficar em seus braços – Está melhor?

-Bem melhor para falar a verdade – Falei sorrindo apertando meus braços com mais força – Vou tomar um banho.

-Quer que eu tome banho com você? – Perguntou Harry e eu sorri maliciosa – Só tomar banho senhorita.

-Só tomar banho – Falei e ele me guiou para o banheiro me ajudando a tirar a minha roupa enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Eu sabia que mal tinha forças para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de tomar banho, mas mesmo assim era impossível não me sentir excitada nos braços de Harry. Eu não tinha culpa dele ser tão irresistível.

-Eu ando preocupado com você – Sussurrou Harry passando o shampoo no meu cabelo massageando com carinho me fazendo fechar os olhos apreciando a caricia.

-Amor, não é nada de mais – Falei sentindo ele abrir a água tirando o shampoo do meu cabelo. E por um segundo tudo pareceu longe. O barulho da água parecia um breve murmurar. Em um momento eu estava tomando um delicioso banho nos braços do Harry e no outro estava de volta aos braços de Morfeu.

**Narrado por Hermione**

O dia amanheceu me trazendo uma noção diferente da minha própria realidade. Eu tinha mesmo que mudar essa minha necessidade pelo Rony. Estava na hora de dar uma melhorada na minha auto-estima, por isso decidi procurar ajuda. Ir a uma psicóloga para ouvir conselhos de uma pessoa que estaria completamente fora da história.

Admito que estava terrivelmente nervosa perante a idéia de contar toda a minha história para uma desconhecida. Mas, essa minha obsessão estava me atrapalhando tanto na minha vida pessoal quanto na profissional. E eu não colocaria em risco a minha campanha para Ministra da Magia.

E falar sobre isso nunca me foi tão difícil. Era como se eu despisse minha alma. Como se eu não tivesse defesas. Mas, de qualquer forma a cada palavra que saia da minha boca mais eu ficava impressionada com o quanto desci por um relacionamento destrutivo. E não precisou de muito para eu perceber o quanto eu tinha para mudar. Eu precisava relembrar quem era Hermione Granger antes de qualquer coisa. Eu não poderia continuar a viver em função de uma pessoa que nunca me deu nada em troca. Esse era o momento ideal para me focar na minha profissão. Ou melhor, na evolução dela.

-Srta. Granger, não esperava vê-la aqui ainda hoje – Falou a minha secretária com um sorriso simpático no rosto que eu retribui.

-Eu também não esperava voltar, mas pode se retirar. Não irei precisar mais dos seus serviços por hoje – Falei sorrindo entrando na minha sala tentando me concentrar no meu trabalho acumulado. Contudo, não parecia tão fácil quanto eu queria. Era difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não seja o idiota que se intitulava por Rony Weasley.

-Era de se esperar que a futura Ministra da Magia tivesse uma secretária – Comentou aquele ser que eu sentia vontade de matar parado na minha porta.

-Era de se esperar que o expediente acabe as seis – Repliquei irônica.

-Fazendo hora extra? – Perguntou Rony e eu levantei uma sobrancelha – Ta! Eu sei que isso é mais do que obvio, mas pode sair para tomar um café comigo?

-Não – Respondi mesmo que a minha mente gritasse que sim.

-Qual é Hermione! Você sabe que quer ir – Disse o Rony com um sorriso charmoso em seu rosto.

-Não Rony! A única coisa que eu quero é que você me deixe trabalhar – Falei tentando sorrir rezando para ele me deixar a sós.

-Hermione, o que houve? – Perguntou Rony sentando na minha frente segurando a minha mão – O que nos separava já não existe mais.

-Não por escolha sua – Cortei tirando minha mão de baixo da sua – Eu cansei de te amar Rony. Você é apenas um passado que agora eu quero esquecer. Agora pode ir.

-Hermione, porque você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou Rony parecendo inconformado por eu não pular em seus braços agradecida pela Luna ter colocado um ponto final no relacionamento deles.

-Porque eu decidi me amar mais do que amar você – Falei o encarando com firmeza – Agora você pode se retirar e me deixar trabalhar.

**Narrado por Draco**

-Desculpa! Não faz essa cara porque eu sei que estou atrasada – Falou Raven sentando na minha frente depois de beijar meu rosto – E essa cara? Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas não é para tanto querido.

-Não é isso. Eu recebi uma carta hoje – Falei e ela me olhou de forma interrogativa – Uma carta do meu pai.

-Ele não está preso? – Perguntou Raven me lançando um olhar de desculpas por ser tão insensível e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – E o que a carta dizia?

-Ele disse que está morrendo e pede que eu vá lá em Azkaban me despedir – Respondi e seus olhos se arregalaram brilhando de preocupação – E eu não sei o que fazer.

-Sim! Você sabe exatamente o que fazer, mas não quer admitir – Falou Raven segurando minhas mãos com as suas dando um aperto de forma carinhosa.

-Você acha errado que eu querer ir até lá mesmo depois de tudo que ele já me fez? – Perguntei me sentindo quase como um menino perdido e ela soltou uma das minhas mãos a usando para acariciar o meu rosto com carinho.

-Acredite Draco, se eu tivesse a chance de me despedir do meu pai eu não deixaria de ir – Falou Raven e eu beijei a palma da sua mão a fazendo sorrir – Só me promete ter cuidado.

-Eu prometo – Falei e ela sorriu se inclinando em minha direção e eu a beijei de forma calma. Era incrível como essa menina me deixava em paz com os meus sentimentos. Isso na mesma proporção em que ela fazia o meu sangue pulsar. Eu a desejava. E muito. Mas, também a respeitava e deixava que ela guiasse o ritmo do nosso relacionamento – Desculpa por te oportuna com os meus problemas.

-Draco, nós somos um casal. Eu quero dividir tudo com você – Falou Raven e eu sorri malicioso a fazendo me bater – Eu quero dizer que quero fazer parte tanto das coisas boas da sua vida quanto das coisas ruins.

-Eu estava pensando em coisas muito boas – Sussurrei em tom malicioso e ela corou de forma que considerei gracioso antes de tomar seus lábios com os meus novamente.

-Você é um pervertido – Acusou-me Raven sorrindo e eu a beijei novamente. Eu me encontrava completamente viciado no sabor dos seus lábios – Quando você vai para Azkaban?

-Daqui a pouco – Respondi e seus olhos arregalaram novamente, mas dessa vez de medo – Eu queria te ver antes.

-Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim – Disse Raven mordendo o lábio parecendo realmente preocupada.

-Ainda bem que você é uma ex-corvinal e racional demais para acreditar nessas besteiras – Falei me levantando a abraçando com força – Sem contar que eu estou com o meu broche da sorte.

-Espero que ele seja forte o suficiente – Murmurou Raven antes de eu me afastar aparantando em um beco qualquer.

E eu havia me esquecido de como Azkaban era horrenda. Claro que não passei pelos prisioneiros como da única e ultima vez que visitei meu pai. Dessa vez eu fui guiado para enfermaria do presídio que estava praticamente vazio com dois guardas e o meu pai deitado em um dos leitos.

-Draco! Eu pensei que você não viria mais – Falou meu pai e ele estava tão envelhecido. Parecia tão fragilizado. Mal podia lembrar aquele homem altivo e perigoso. Se bem que seus olhos não haviam mudado com o tempo. Na verdade, eles continuavam frios e calculistas como sempre.

-Vim apenas me despedir – Falei sentando na sua frente e ele fez um gesto com a mão e uma das enfermeiras serviu chá e sua expressão com certeza não é de agrado – Chá?

-Últimos pedidos – Disse meu pai com um pequeno sorriso – A minha marca favorita.

-Muitos benefícios para um comensal da morte – Resmunguei preparando-me para ter uma indigestão com aquele chá.

-Não se esqueça que você também foi um comensal, rapaz – Falou Lucius em tom baixo.

-E não se esqueça que eu nunca segui o seu Lord – Repliquei sorrindo levando a xícara aos meus lábios solvendo um gole grande apreciando o sabor que foi tão constante na minha infância. Eu havia parado de tomar esse chá após a guerra. Ele me lembrava dolorosamente a minha mãe. E com isso a sua morte.

-Isso também me lembra a sua mãe – Comentou Lucius me encarando – Ela era uma boa mulher.

-Que por sua causa morreu – Falei bebendo mais um pouco tentando não parecer muito amargo.

-Ou por sua, nós nunca vamos saber – Disse meu pai em tom venenoso e eu senti minha visão embaçar de forma assustadora – Mas, a única coisa que sei é que você será minha passagem de ida para fora desse inferno.

**Narrado por Raven**

Eu passei o dia tentando me distrair. Li alguns livros, mas para mim tudo estava cansativo hoje. Claro que tudo culpa do Draco. Mesmo ele zombando, eu continuava com um pressentimento ruim sobre aquela visita. Lucius Malfoy não era bem a pessoa mais gentil e amigável no mundo. Na verdade estava mais para o contrario.

Decidi parar de tentar ler alguma coisa e ir tomar um longo banho. Já estava me enxugando quando escutei a companhia. Sorri abertamente colocando uma roupa qualquer e corri para a porta querendo ver o Draco, mas quem estava do outro lado era a Luna.

-Luna? Nossa há quanto tempo – Falei sorrindo a abraçando convidando para entrar.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando – Disse minha ex-colega e eu apenas sorri.

-Claro que não está – Falei indo na cozinha preparando chá a servindo com um pequeno sorriso.

-Raven, eu estou aqui para pedir sua ajuda – Falou Luna e eu a olhei de forma interrogativa – Eu estou pretendendo reabrir o Pasquim. Para ser uma revista seria, mas com tudo sabe? E eu estava precisando de uma editora e lembrei-me de você.

-Você está me convidando para ser Editora do Pasquim? – Perguntei sorrindo abertamente e ela confirmou com a cabeça – Onde eu assino?

-Serio? Você aceita mesmo ser a minha editora? – Perguntou Luna sorrindo me abraçando com força – Ai! Você tirou um peso das minhas costas! Eu ainda preciso falar com alguns repórteres.

-Eu conheço uns muito bons, posso falar também – Falei e ela sorriu. Conversamos mais um pouco sobre a cara nova do Pasquim. Eu realmente me senti empolgada com a idéia de montar um jornal com a Luna. E quando ela se foi levou consigo meu entusiasmo.

Eu sei que o Draco não leva tudo a serio. Mas, ele nunca me deixaria sem noticia. Ele poderia brincar e fingir não acreditar no meu pressentimento, contudo ele não me deixaria remoendo esse medo. E quando olhei para o relógio e percebi fazer cinco horas que ele havia ido a Azkaban decidi fazer alguma coisa. E mesmo que eu tivesse que matar trucidar e destruir o meu orgulho, eu infelizmente sabia a quem recorrer.

Troquei de roupa sem saber se eu amaldiçoava o Draco ou o Lucius e aparatei entrando naquela maldita cabine telefônica. Peguei meu crachá sem nenhuma animação e segui para a sala da Granger agradecendo aos céus por ela ainda está trabalhando. Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de bater na porta escutando ela pedir para quem quer que seja entrar e eu o fiz.

-Eu sei que sou a última pessoa do mundo que você esperava ver aqui, mas eu acho que pode ter acontecido alguma coisa com o Draco – Falei sentando na cadeira que estava na frente dela.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Hermione e seus olhos brilharam de preocupação. Eu podia não gostar dela, mas era inegável o carinho que ela sentia pelo Draco.

-Hoje ele recebeu uma carta de Azkaban dizendo que o pai dele estava morrendo e perguntando se ele gostaria de se despedir – Comecei a explicar tentando manter a calma – Ele foi. Eu pedi que ele me contatasse quando chegasse e até agora nada. O apartamento dele está vazio.

-Isso faz quanto tempo? – Perguntou Hermione rabiscando algo em um papel.

-Cinco horas – Respondi e ela levantou antes de enviar o recado e um patrono.

-Vamos? – Perguntou Hermione e eu pulei da cadeira a seguindo.

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu nunca me senti tão inútil. Quando a Gina desmaiou em meus braços, por um segundo de puro desespero, eu pensei que ela estava morta. E o desespero que aquele mero pensamento me fez sentir levou-me de volta para aquela época que todos que eu amava morriam ou se machucavam. E foi naquele momento que eu percebi que por mais que tivesse lutado contra, eu já amava a Gina.

E agora a esperando acordar para fazer alguns exames, eu nunca me senti tão fraco e medroso. Por não ser parente legal da Gina só me restava esperar. E eu odiava essa impotência.

-Harry – Chamou Gina abrindo os olhos e eu sorri apertando sua mão presa na minha – Onde eu estou? O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou enquanto tomávamos banho e eu te trouxe para o hospital – Expliquei apertando o botão que chamava a enfermeira. Ou pelo menos, eu acho que é para isso. Eu não estava nada familiarizado com um hospital trouxa.

-Não era necessário tudo isso – Reclamou Gina e eu sorri beijando a sua testa no mesmo momento que o médico entrou no quanto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Ola Virginia! É muito bom vê-la acordada! Eu sou o Dr. Siver – Falou o médico ainda sorrindo – Como você está se sentindo?

-Cansada – Respondeu Gina se ajeitando melhor na cama do hospital.

-E antes do desmaio? O que a senhorita vem sentindo? – Perguntou o médico.

-Enjoou, muita náusea. Tontura. Às vezes é como se a minha visão ficasse dupla. Mudança de humor e muita dor de cabeça – Respondeu Gina pensativa.

-Ela não está se alimentando bem, vomita tudo que coloca no estomago – Complementei preocupado.

-Eu vou pedir um exame de sangue completo para descartar infecções e quero também uma tomografia para sabermos se o motivo da dor de cabeça e das tonturas são físicos – Falou o Dr. Siver e não demorou muito para um enfermeira tirar uma amostra de sangue e outra levar a Gina para a tal tomografia. E eu nunca quis que a Hermione estivesse perto com suas explicações intermináveis quanto agora.

-Como você está? – Perguntei assim que a Gina voltou para o quarto.

-Bem – Respondeu a Gina batendo na cama e eu sorri me deitando de lado a abraçando com carinho sempre preocupado com a agulha presa na sua veia que era do soro – Eu estou co medo, Harry.

-Não vai ser nada – Falei beijando sua têmpora tentando me convencer daquilo.

-E se for? – Perguntou Gina e ela parecia tão frágil, tão quebrável naquele momento.

-Se for? Se for a gente vai enfrentar isso de frente – Falei beijando seus lábios de leve – Eu vou cuidar de você.

-Ola senhores – Cumprimentou o Dr. Siver entrando no quarto e eu saí da cama me sentindo completamente constrangido e preocupado.

-O senhor não parece muito feliz – Comentou a Gina e eu tive que me refrear para não invadir a mente do doutor.

-Não Gina, infelizmente, as notícias não são boas – Falou o Dr. Siver e a Gina apertou a minha mão com força.

-O que eu tenho? – Perguntou a Gina fechando os olhos por poucos segundos – Só...só diz o que eu tenho.

-Infelizmente, a senhorita está com câncer – Falou o médico e mesmo com meus conhecimentos precários de doenças trouxas e eu sabia o que isso poderia significar. E foi naquele instante que meu mundo parou.

**N/a: CAPÍTULO NÃO BETADO!**

**Gente, desculpa a demora. Estava sem conseguir falar com a Manininha e quando falei, ela me disse que seu Word não estava prestando. Então assim que ela conseguir abrir ela me mandar e eu reposto sem erros.**

**Quanto ao capítulo...bom, nem todas as noticias são boas, mas espero mesmo que vocês gostem.**

**Mari-- **_Ola querida! Hauhauahuah Isso vivi acontecendo comigo ^^ Nossa! Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Também sou completamente viciada nos marotos. Se quiser dá uma olhada no meu perfil, tenho algumas fics só deles ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Espero sua opinião ^^_

**Bom meus amores, devo dizer que sei que as noticias desse capítulo não são muito boas, mas para quem queria um pouco de ação, espere e verá **

**Próximo poste: 27/05**

**Rezem pela sobrevivência do Word da Marininha**

**Até o próximo e espero a opinião de vocês sobre esse.**

**12/05/2010**


	12. O Escuro nem sempre é assustador

**Imagem no espelho  
**

**Capítulo 12- O Escuro nem sempre é assustador**

**Narrado por Draco**

Eu estava com frio. Mas, eu sabia que não era um frio normal. Era um frio que ia de dentro para fora e não o contrário. Eu tinha total consciência de mim, mas não conseguia me mexer, falar e abrir os olhos. E isso por si só já era apavorante. Contudo, ainda tinha o fato de eu estar em Azkaban e que meu me usou para fugir.

Eu tentei me concentrar e forçar o meu corpo de mexer ou pelo menos abrir os olhos. Contudo, o resultado era o mesmo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu tentei respirar, mas isso estava cada vez mais difícil. E esse seria o meu fim. Morrer, asfixiado em Azkaban.

-Meu Deus Hermione! É o Draco – Falou Raven quase gritando e pude a sentir segurar a minha mão – Ele não acorda.

-Deve ser alguma poção – Falou Hermione e senti minha outra mão sendo pega por ela.

-Oh! Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? – Perguntou Raven parecendo horrorizada com alguma coisa - Rowena Ravenclaw deve está se remoendo no túmulo. Eu já sei o que está acontecendo.

-O quê? – Perguntou Hermione e eu também estava me remoendo de curiosidade.

-É a poção da morte – Respondeu Raven e tudo pareceu fazer sentindo na minha mente. A Poção da Morte era uma mistura de complexidade e simplicidade. A maioria dos ingredientes era simples de encontrar, tirando sangue da ascendência que para o meu pai era fácil de encontrar. A poção era de lenta preparação e se adequava ao sabor preferido da pessoa que bebe a poção. Ela fazia com que a pessoa dormisse profundamente por uma hora e meia. Hora que se adequava perfeitamente a um feitiço glamour simples. E depois começava a sufocar a pessoa, já acordada, lentamente. Era uma poção de tortura simples e fatal – Você sabe como quebrar?

-Claro – Respondeu Hermione e eu nunca me senti tão feliz por estar cercado por mulheres inteligentes.

-Você o faz transpirar e eu sirvo de fonte de calor – Disse Raven e eu a senti sentar na minha cintura se deitando em cima do meu corpo – Vamos Draco. Eu sei que você está acordado. Então eu preciso de sua ajuda.

A Hermione sussurrou alguma coisa e senti meu corpo instantaneamente ficou frio e a poção começou a ser expelida. Ele tentou se agarrar ao calor de Raven e quando o ar simplesmente sumiu, ele abriu os olhos encarando os azuis de Raven.

-Raven – Sussurrei me segurando no seu calor.

-Leve-o até o St. Mungus – Mandou Hermione, mas aos poucos eu estava perdendo os meus sentidos – Eu ficarei aqui com os aurores e descobrir o que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem – Disse Raven colocando algo na minha mão junto a sua – Você vai ficar bem, eu prometo meu amor. E logo tudo sumiu.

**Narrado por Gina**

Eu nunca me senti tão assustada em minha vida. Quando o médico falou que eu estava com câncer eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que fazer. E quando ele completou dizendo que era câncer no cérebro, eu só consegui chorar.

O Harry sentou na minha cama me puxando para um abraço apertado sussurrando palavras de consolo e de otimismo que eu sabia que ele não estava sentindo. O médico disse que voltaria logo para falar sobre as chances de tratamento. Mas, eu só conseguia tentar lembrar que câncer tinha cura. E eu precisava me agarrar a essa idéia de que tudo ia ficar bem. De que eu não morreria.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor – Disse Harry sussurrando essas palavras quase como um mantra.

-E se eu não ficar? – Perguntei o encarando e ele segurou o meu rosto entre suas mãos me fazendo encará-lo.

-Essa opção simplesmente não existe – Respondeu Harry apertando o botão para chamar o médico – Eu vou cuidar de você.

-Eu não quero sua pena Harry – Falei ainda encarando aqueles olhos que pareciam me devorar.

-Você não tem a minha pena, Gina, você tem o meu amor – Falou Harry encostando seus lábios nos meus ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto abriu revelando o médico – Então doutor. Como nós acabaremos com isso?

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Ou o que sentir. Eu só sabia que eu estava morrendo de medo. Um segundo médico viu meus exames e conformou o diagnóstico. Eu começaria a fazer quimioterapia para tentar diminuir o tumor e depois o extrairia com uma cirurgia. Aparentemente o tumor estava em uma parte do cérebro operável. Depois eu continuaria com a quimioterapia para acabar com os tumores menores e rezaria para que eles não sofressem – e fossem para outra parte do meu corpo.

Eu virei o rosto olhando para o Harry com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha se recusado a me deixar sozinha e tinha feito praticamente um interrogatório com o médico. Mas, eu estava terrivelmente aliviada por ele estar aqui ao meu lado. E era melhor deixá-lo dormir um pouco.

-Droga – Resmungou Harry tirando a carteira do bolso – Eu preciso atender a essa ligação.

-Está tudo bem querido – Falei sorrindo e ele beijou minha testa antes de entrar no banheiro.

-Gina, eu vou ali fora conversar com a Hermione – Avisou Harry saindo do banheiro se aproximando da minha cama – Eu volto o mais rápido possível.

-Calma Harry, não é como se eu fosse morrer na sua ausência – Falei tentando fazer uma piada e ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Muito cedo para piadas mórbidas?

-Definitivamente – Falou Harry beijando meus lábios de leve – Eu volto.

-Espero mesmo que sim – Falei sorrindo e assim que ele deixou o quarto o sorriso morreu e as lágrimas caíram sem restrição

**Narrado por Harry**

-Espero que seja rápida e que isso que você quer falar seja importante – Falei assim que me encontrei com a Hermione.

-O que você está fazendo em um hospital trouxa? – Perguntou Hermione e eu levantei uma sobrancelha revirando os olhos – Ok! Não sei por que ainda acho que você vai responder alguma das minhas perguntas.

-Hermione, fale – Pedi tentando ser o mais educado possível.

-Lucius Malfoy fugiu – Disse Hermione e eu a encarei estupefato.

-Como? – Perguntei objetivamente sabendo onde essa conversa daria.

-Ele usou o Draco – Respondeu Hermione e eu revirei os olhos.

-Não muito original não acha? – Perguntei irônico – O Draco está bem?

-No St. Mungus, mas ficará bem graças a Raven – Respondeu Hermione e eu podia sentir certa amargura quanto a salvadora do Draco – Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Hermione, eu deixarei bem claro uma coisa – Falei em tom serio – Eu perdi minha infância, minha adolescência e parte da minha vida adulta por causa do Voldemort. E eu realmente tenho coisa mais importante para cuidar agora do que salvar o mundo do malvado Lucius Malfoy. Eu já prometi meu apoio na sua campanha, e sei que você realmente não precisa de mim.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

-Capture o Malfoy e você ganhará – Falei me virando para entrar no hospital novamente – E quando terminar a caçada volte aqui porque eu realmente vou precisar da minha melhor amiga.

Eu sabia que ela estava intrigada e antes de entrar no hospital ergui uma barreira que me avisaria quando um bruxo entrasse no hospital. Por ser grande pediria muito do meu poder mágico, mas nada que eu não agüentasse. E quando voltei para o quarto vi que a Gina havia adormecido e sorri. Aproveitei para erguer uma segunda barreira, agora apenas no quarto da Gina, que bloquearia a entrada de qualquer bruxo sem a minha permissão.

Voltei a me sentar ao lado da Gina pensando em como minha vida parecia ter dado um giro de 180° em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Era terrível pensar no sofrimento que a Gina iria passar a partir de agora. E ainda mais com um dos mais fortes comensais fora da prisão e sedento por sangue. O meu sangue para ser mais específico.

-Bom dia Sr. Potter – Cumprimentou o doutor aparecendo na porta e só então percebi que o dia já havia amanhecido.

-Bom dia Doutor Wilson – Falei me ajeitando na minha cadeira – Já está na hora dos exames?

-Sim, eu gostaria de fazer um exame de sangue na Virginia em jejum. Depois ela pode se alimentar e partiremos para a primeira seção de quimioterapia – Explicou o médico e eu me virei para a Gina que ainda estava adormecida.

-Gina, querida, hora de acordar – Falei beijando sua testa e abriu os olhos parecendo irritada – o Dr. Wilson quer fazer alguns exames.

-E lá se foi um bom dia – Resmungou Gina e eu apenas ri beijando sua testa.

-Doutor, vou logo avisando que a Gina não é nada matinal – Brinquei enquanto uma enfermeira tirava uma amostra de sangue da Gina. E foi só o começo de uma cansativa rotina. Tanto eu quanto a Gina tomamos café e uma hora depois começou a primeira sessão de quimioterapia. E era extremamente difícil para mim, apenas assistir.

-A Zoye vai vir para cá no fim do expediente – Comentou Gina quando voltamos para o quarto e nunca a vi tão pálida – Eu queria que você fosse para casa.

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinha – Falei de forma teimosa, mesmo estando a ponto de enlouquecer sem saber nada sobre o Lucius.

-Por isso a Zoye vai vir. E eu preciso falar com ela um pouco – Disse Gina e eu suspirei aceitando o trato. E assim que uma preocupada Zoye chegou ao hospital eu aparatei para casa tendo a enorme surpresa de encontrar o Rony sentado do lado de fora da minha casa.

-Rony, eu espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para estar bêbado na minha porta – Falei abrindo a porta o ajudando a sentar no meu sofá.

-Eu sou um idiota – Falou Rony embargada e eu revirei os olhos.

-Isso já é conhecimento público, mas toma essa poção de sobriedade para conversarmos – Mandei lhe entregando a poção e ele tomou sem reclamar. E assim que terminou logo lhe entreguei a de ressaca – Posso saber agora o motivo dessa bebedeira?

-Eu perdi tudo, Harry, eu fui tão estúpido. Fiz escolhas tão erradas, que perdi a Luna e a Hermione – Disse Rony em tom miserável – Como eu pude perder a Hermione?

-Eu poderia fazer uma lista de situações em que eu tive que segurar o Draco para não te bater e quantas vezes eu me segurei para não fazer o mesmo. Mas, isso não vai adiantar de nada. Você sabe exatamente onde errou – Falei sentando em uma poltrona massageando minhas têmporas lentamente com as pontas dos dedos.

-E o que eu posso fazer? – Perguntou Rony me olhando quase desesperado. E eu como na maioria das vezes eu tinha que enterrar meus problemas e ajudar meus amigos.

-Reconquistá-la. Mostrar que o Rony que ela se apaixonou ainda está ai enterrado em algum lugar – Falei de forma calma.

-E como eu faço isso? – Perguntou Rony e eu suspirei.

-Você sabe que o Lucius fugiu. Ajude-a. Ela nunca descobriu as nossas amizades no submundo mágico. E essas amizades são sempre uteis e momento como esses – Falei sorrindo de forma sutil. A Hermione com certeza enlouqueceria com metade das histórias que já haviam acontecido no submundo. E pelo sorriso do Rony, ele já estava montando mil e uma estratégias. Ele sempre foi bom nisso.

-Você é o melhor, Harry – Falou Rony sorrindo para logo me encarar agora serio – Você quer me contar o que há de errado com você?

-A Gina está doente – Admiti odiando como essas palavras saiam da minha boca.

-É serio? – Perguntou Rony preocupado.

-É curável, mas serio – Falei levantando parando ao lado da janela – E todo esse negocio do Lucius fugir.

-Eu tenho alguém de confiança, ele tem uma divida de vida comigo. E ele é muito discreto. Ele pode vigiá-la e protegê-la enquanto você não está por perto – Falou o Rony e eu apenas sorri lembrando porque aquele idiota era o meu melhor amigo.

-Obrigado Rony – Falei o abraçando tentando mesmo segurar minhas emoções – Eu vou me sentir bem mais seguro assim. Mas, agora eu tenho que visitar o Draco antes de voltar para o hospital.

-Eu vou com você até a saída – Disse Rony sorrindo – Você sabe que o que precisar é só chamar não é?

-Eu sei – Falei sorrindo antes de aparantar.

**Narrado por Gina**

-Ola meninas – Disse Harry fazendo tanto eu quanto a Zoye sorrir. Foi incrivelmente bom ter a Zoye para conversar nem que seja por algumas horas. Nós choramos juntas, rezamos juntas, falamos o quanto o Harry estava sendo perfeito nesse infortúnio e ela até me convenceu a ligar para a minha mãe.

Só faltava coragem para tão ato. Há quase dois anos eu não falava com a minha mãe. Desde que ela casou com o vagabundo que ela chama de segundo marido. Mas, talvez seja hora de tentar uma reconciliação. Quer dizer, por mais otimista que os médicos estivessem, por mais otimista do que eu gostaria de estar. Eu nunca estive tão próxima da morte. Eu nunca havia pensando antes no quão frágil é a linha que divide a vida da morte. E eu não gostaria de morrer brigada com a minha mãe.

-Sentiu saudade? – Perguntou Harry brincalhão sorrindo me beijando de leve e eu sorri entrelaçando meus dedos com os seus. Por mais que eu não quisesse, o Harry me passava uma segurança de que tudo iria acabar bem. E por mais que eu quisesse negar, eu necessitava de pelo menos a sensação que esse pesadelo iria acabar.

-Mais do que eu esperava – Sussurrei sorrindo e ele me beijou de leve.

-E como você passou à tarde? – Perguntou Harry acariciando meu rosto de leve e eu podia ver claramente o brilho de preocupação nos seus olhos.

-Alguns enjôos violentos e dor de cabeça – Respondi e ela ficou me encarando como se procurasse algum machucado físico.

-Vocês realmente não percebem como entram em um mundo particular quando estão juntos? – Questionou Zoye e eu a encarei – É algo realmente interessante de se observar. Mas, agora que o Sr. Potter chegou, eu vou para casa e volto amanhã.

-Você sabe que não precisa voltar – Resmunguei mesmo querendo que voltasse.

-Eu não preciso, mas eu quero sua idiota – Falou Zoye beijando minha testa antes de me deixar sozinha com o Harry.

-Você está bem mesmo? – Perguntou Harry brincando com os meus dedos e eu sorri.

-Só um pouco assustada – Respondi e ele sentou na minha cama e eu me afastei um pouco para que ele pudesse deitar ao meu lado – É bom saber que você está ao meu lado.

-Eu sempre vou ficar ao seu lado – Sussurrou Harry beijando minha testa.

**Três meses depois**

**Narrado por Rony**

Eu realmente tinha esquecido como é difícil entrar no submundo pela porta da frente. É claro que eu já tinha certa fama com o meu disfarce de vendedor de poções negras. Mas, passar anos sumidos em um lugar onde as lembranças são curtas não era bom. Eu tinha que recobrar a confiança de muitos. E isso ficava um pouco complicado com o Harry, que era quem fazia minhas poções antigamente, passando quase o dia inteiro no hospital com a Gina.

Não que eu não entendo sua reação em relação a isso tudo. Pelo que eu andei pesquisando, finalmente entendi porque câncer é uma doença tão ruim. E se fosse eu, também não arriscaria ficar tão longe. E o problema com as poções, foi necessário apenas engolir o meu orgulho e pedir ajuda a Draco Malfoy.

Não foi nem um pouco difícil fazê-lo me ajudar. Ele estava irritado, magoado e sedento por vingança. E esses sentimentos me ajudarão de uma maneira que eu não poderia imaginar. E finalmente, depois de meses, consegui recolher os frutos.

-Espero que você tenha alguma coisa muito importante para me dizer Rony, porque eu estou realmente ocupada – Falou Hermione irritada quando entrei na sua sala. E ela estava em meio a cartazes de sua campanha, de procura-se e mapas desordenados.

-Na verdade, é algo do seu extremo interesse – Falei sorrindo sentando na única coisa livre de coisas empenhada.

-E o que seria? – Perguntou Hermione e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de irritação. E quanto eu sentia falta disso. Por mais que nós nunca mais voltássemos a ser um casal, ou que o trio de ouro não mais existisse, eu queria poder estar perto o suficiente para notar cada mínima mudança em sua feição.

-Primeiro, eu exijo que você não pergunte nada. Nem como eu obtive nem o que eu fiz para fazê-lo – Mandei e ela fez um sim com a cabeça sabendo quando eu estava falando certo – Eu tenho um dica de como entrar Lucius Malfoy.

-O que? Como... – Tentou Hermione parando no meio da pergunta me olhando feio, mas logo um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto – Então? Podemos seguir essa dica?

-Podemos, mas não agora – Falei e ela me olhou de forma fulminante – Hermione, tem algo que o Harry não te contou.

-É sobre o hospital? – Perguntou Hermione parecendo esquecer brevemente que o Malfoy havia fugido.

-É. Hermione, a Gina está com câncer no cérebro – Falei de uma vez para logo odiar a minha insensibilidade quando vi a Hermione desabar em uma cadeira branca. Assustada. – Ela está reagindo bem ao tratamento. E hoje é a cirurgia dela.

-Oh meu Merlin! – Exclamou Hermione completamente pálida – Vamos?

-Vamos – Falei e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ela me deixou segurar sua mão.

-Harry – Exclamou Hermione e o Harry se virou quase derrubando o café que segurava – Seu idiota! Porque você não me contou? Eu podia bater em você, se não soubesse o quanto você precisa de um abraço.

-Oh Mione – Sussurrou Harry se deixando abraçar pela Hermione – Você já tinha muito com o que se preocupar.

-E como a Gina está? – Perguntei quando a Hermione parou de sufocar o Harry.

-Bem na medida do possível – Respondeu Harry parecendo tranqüilo – O problema é que a mãe dela esteve aqui mais cedo e as duas discutiram. A pressão dela aumentou muito, e o médico adiou a cirurgia para o final da tarde.

-Qual é o problema da mãe dela? – Perguntou Hermione irritada.

-Nem todos têm a sorte de ter uma Sra. Weasley como mãe – Respondeu Harry abrindo a porta do quarto e encontramos uma Gina tão abatida. Ela parecia ter emagrecido uns quatro a cinco quilos. E um lenço rosa encobria a sua cabeça agora sem os cabelos vermelhos emoldurando seu rosto.

-Hermione! Rony! É bom vê-los – Disse Gina sorrindo. E o sorriso continuava o mesmo.

-Eu teria vindo antes se o infeliz do Harry tivesse me avisado – Disse Hermione olhando feio para o meu amigo que sorriu.

-Eu soube que você está em plena campanha para Ministra da Magia – Falou Gina mudando completamente de assunto – Se precisar de uma publicitária, eu estou de licença médica e completamente entediada.

-Olha que eu vou aceitar – Disse Hermione sorrindo.

-Então Virginia? Preparada? – Perguntou um homem de jaleco branco entrando no quarto.

-Completamente – Disse Gina sorrindo e o Harry se movimentou para ficar ao seu lado.

-Então, se despeça dos seus amigos que vamos já levá-la para a sala de operação – Disse o médico.

-Obrigada Dr. Wilson – Falou Gina sorrindo e o médico nos deixou sozinha.

-Vai dar tudo certo Gina – Falei apertando sua mão de leve e ela sorriu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Cuida do Harry para mim se der alguma coisa errada – Pediu Gina olhando da Hermione para mim.

**Narrado por Harry**

-Nada vai dar errado Gina – Falei e ela revirou os olhos.

-Promete. Vocês dois! Prometam-me que se eu morrer naquela mesa, que vocês vão cuidar do Harry – Pediu Gina e o Rony sussurrou um "prometo" e a Hermione já chorando também fez a promessa – Obrigada.

-Nós vamos lá para fora – Disse Hermione me deixando sozinho com a Gina.

-Harry, eu quero que você me faça algumas promessas também – Falou Gina segurando a minha mão com força enquanto eu tentava ao máximo não chorar – Eu quero que você me prometa que vai olhar pela minha mãe e pela Zoye. Que vai acabar seu livro. Que...

-Gina... – Tentei interromper, mas ela colocou a sua mão tapando a minha boca.

-Que você não vai deixar de viver por minha causa – Disse Gina tocando no meu rosto com carinho – Eu quero que você seja feliz. Que você ensine em Hogwarts. E que você nunca esqueça que alguém amou muito você.

-Nada vai acontecer a você Gina – Falei quase em desespero e ela me abraçou com força. Beijando cada parte da minha pele que tinha em seu alcance.

-Prometa-me – Pediu Gina e eu a beijei em quase desespero.

-Eu prometo – Sussurrei segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos a beijando novamente – Eu amo você demais. Demais. E vai ficar tudo bem.

-É claro que vai – Disse Gina sorrindo de leve e eu a beijei novamente.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Foi aberta a nova temporada de caça atrás de uma autora desnaturada. Mas, é que primeiro gripei de uma força que há muito tempo não gripava, a ponto de ficar de cama. Só que graças a Deus melhorei. E quando já estava terminando de escrever o capítulo começou o VII Encontro do Ministério Público. E foi a semana inteira fora de casa chegando MORTA. To aqui rezando para que gostem desse capítulo que foi difícil de escrever. Já que foi meio que uma introdução para o próximo.**

**Mas, como e disse, espero mesmo que gostem.**

**mari- **_Ola querida! Sim, sim, capítulo cheio de surpresas desagradáveis, mas espero mesmo que goste desse também._

**Bom meus amores, espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo que é meio que meu presente de Dias dos Namorados para todos que assim como eu, estão solteiros ¬¬**

**Então, próximo poste: 27/06**

**Até o próximo.**

**12/06/2010**


	13. Never say never

**Imagem no espelho  
**

**Capítulo 13- Never say never**

**Some things we don't talk about,  
**_Algumas coisas sobre as quais nós não falamos,  
_**Rather do without and just hold the smile  
**_Melhor continuarmos sem e apenas manter o sorriso  
_**Falling in and out of love  
**_Se apaixonando e desapaixonando  
_**Ashamed and proud of, together all the while**

_Com vergonha e orgulhosos, juntos durante o tempo todo_

**Narrado por Harry**

As horas não pareciam passar. Na verdade, parecia que Merlin tinha como diversão particular me torturar. Já fazia tempo que a Gina tinha sido levada para a sala de cirurgia e ninguém aparecia com nenhuma informação. E era isso que me matava. A impotência em relação à saúde da mulher que eu amava.

Eu estava acostumado a tomar para mim as responsabilidades. Havia sido assim a minha vida inteira. E agora eu estava à mercê das mãos dos cirurgiões.

A Hermione rezava na capela e o Rony andava de um lado ao outro nervoso como só ele conseguia estar. E eu agradecia aos céus por eles estarem comigo nesse momento difícil. Só eles dois para me apoiar em qualquer situação.

-Você descobriu alguma pista do Lucius? – Perguntei tentando me distrair massageando meus ombros tentando não pensar que a minha Gina poderia morrer.

-Descobri algumas coisas – Falou Rony parando de andar e me encarando – Ele está buscando ajuda.

-E está sendo bem sucedido? – Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

-Mais ou menos, alguns ainda acreditam no poder da Marca Negra – Respondeu Rony revirando os olhos – Só estou esperando ter noticias da Gina para colocar a Hermione a par de tudo.

-Espero que vocês consigam pegá-lo – Falei com calma – Ele é realmente um desgraçado. Anos planejando uma fuga e agora planejando sua vingança.

-Ele será pego não se preocupe – Disse Rony confiante – Espero que dessa vez ele morra de uma vez.

-Quem sabe – Falei sorrindo passando as mãos pelo rosto tentando me manter bem quando na verdade eu queria era invadir aquela sala de cirurgia.

-Sr. Potter – Chamou o Dr. Wilson e eu pulei da cadeira.

-Como a Gina está? – Perguntei em quase desespero.

-A cirurgia da Virginia foi um sucesso – Falou Dr. Wilson sorrindo abertamente – Ela está em coma induzido, mas o tumor foi retirado perfeitamente. Vamos esperar ela acordar.

-Posso ficar lá com ela? – Perguntei esperançoso e aliviado. Eu não conseguia definir a emoção que eu estava sentindo. O alivio de saber que a Gina estava viva, estava bem. É claro que eu sabia que as sessões de quimioterapia continuariam. Mas, uma etapa foi vencida. E eu queria chorar de alegria.

-Infelizmente não. Só quando ela for para o quarto – Falou Dr. Wilson – Mas, pode observá-la pela janela da sala.

-Eu gostaria – Falei seguindo o médico em companhia do Rony e da Hermione. A Gina estava deitada em uma cama com sua cabeça completamente enfaixada e me doía vê-la toda ligada a maquinas. Mas, o importante era que ela estava bem.

-Ela é uma guerreira assim como você – Falou Hermione me abraçando e eu sorri me inclinando beijando sua testa.

-Eu sei, mas ta na hora de vocês irem pegar o desgraçado do Lucius. O Remus deve estar chegando – Falei e ela sorriu me abraçando novamente e o Rony também me abraçou antes – Tomem cuidado.

-A gente sempre não toma? – Perguntou Rony sorrindo antes de eles irem embora me deixando sozinho com a mulher da minha vida.

**You can never say never  
**_Você nunca pode dizer nunca  
_**While we don't know when  
**_Enquanto não soubermos quando  
_**But time and time again  
**_Mas de novo e de novo  
_**Younger now than we were before**

_Mais jovens agora do que éramos antes_

**Narrado por Hermione**

Olhei para a mão do Rony segurando a minha me arrastando pelo hospital e tentei focar minha cabeça na alegria da Gina está bem e não na sensação de conforto que eu sentia com sua pele em contato com a minha.

-Iremos aparatar na minha casa – Falei sumindo para aparecer na porta do meu apartamento. Abri a porta permitindo que o Rony invadisse aquele que eu considerava o meu santuário. Era um dos poucos lugares onde as lembranças do passado não entravam – Você pode me contar agora o que sabe.

-O Malfoy está buscando aliados – Falou Rony se sentando e eu ajeitei na poltrona que ficava na sua frente – E não é apenas isso. Ele não procura qualquer delinqüente para se aliar. Ele busca apoio nos grupos já unidos que acham que destruir o Harry trará o Voldemort de volta a vida. Pelo que eu soube, ele alimenta essa crença.

-Isso tudo a gente já imaginava – Falei me referindo ao grupo de aurores encarregados para procurar o Lucius.

-Bom, mas eu aposto que vocês não _imaginam _onde é o lugar que ele se esconde – Falou Rony presunçoso e eu arregalei os olhos surpresa com aquela frase.

-Você está me dizendo que sabe onde o Lucius está? – Perguntei em tom calmo e querendo ter a certeza que ele compreendia perfeitamente a pergunta.

-É exatamente isso que você entendeu, Hermione, eu sei onde está o Malfoy – Falou Rony com calma com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Como? – Perguntei atordoada – Como você sabe disso?

-Encare isso como uma denuncia anônima – Falou Rony revirando os olhos ao perceber que eu não me contentaria com aquela resposta – Vamos fazer um trato. Eu a levo para o esconderijo e você não me pergunta mais nada.

-Você sabe que eu odeio guando você esconde algo de mim – Reclamei sabendo que para ter todo esse segredo, ele só podia ter obtido essa informação de forma ilícita. Mas, eu precisava me segurar. Encontrar o Lucius era bem mais importante do que discutir por nada com o Rony – Tudo bem! Leve-me até o esconderijo e depois você terá muito que me explicar.

-Então vamos – Falou Rony sorrindo e eu levantei indo até a saída do meu prédio para aparatar no Ministério. E sem perder tempo corri para a sala dos aurores.

Expliquei resumidamente os fatos e se por um momento eu temi que os aurores não recebessem bem a presença do Rony, essa preocupação foi logo suprida. Eu às vezes me esquecia que o Rony quase entrou no esquadrão, era um líder do Quadribol e teve uma participação bem mais do que importante na Guerra.

O Rony explicou de forma calma e usando todo o seu senso de estratégia e com a ajuda do grupo especializado partimos rumo ao endereço. Infelizmente, eu tinha que ficar na retaguarda. Mas, isso era mil vezes melhor do que esperar no meu escritório.

Assisti de longe, mas nitidamente, os aurores se movimentarem pelas sombras. E tudo estava tão calmo e fácil que dentro de mim, eu já sabia que algo estava errado. E quando vi a expressão no rosto do Rony, recebi a confirmação.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei saindo do meu esconderijo e mesmo sem perceber corri meus olhos pelo seu corpo procurando algum machucado que graças a Merlin não existia.

-Eles acabaram de sair – Falou Rony revoltado e frustrado – Havia até um cigarro ainda acesso. E o pior é que acho que a casa está completamente limpa. Sem pistas do novo esconderijo deles.

-Você fez o que pode – Falei segurando suas mãos nas minhas – Obrigada pela ajuda.

-Uma ajuda que não adiantou de nada – Disse Rony parecendo pensar onde ele poderia ter errado – É melhor você voltar para o Ministério. Pelo jeito a caçada continua.

-Realmente obrigada pela preocupação e pela ajuda – Falei com calma o abraçando de leve – Depois iremos conversar com calma.

-Mal posso esperar – Disse Rony levemente irônico, mas com um sorriso leve no rosto.

-VAMOS PESSOAL! A CAÇADA CONTINUA – Gritei antes de aparatar.

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Narrado por Draco**

Weasley estúpido!

Qual parte do "me dê noticia" ele não entendeu? Era uma sentença tão simples de três palavrinhas de fácil compreensão. Ou pelo menos deveria ser de fácil compreensão. Mas, como eu sempre suspeitei que por baixo daquele cabelo ruivo não existe nada. Cérebro era uma palavra desconhecida por ele. Porque esse idiota não me dar notícia?

-Draco? – Chamou Raven da sala e não demorou muito para aparecer na porta do meu quarto – Posso saber o que você faz ainda vestido assim?

-Como? – Perguntei finalmente focando a minha mente na bela mulher que estava na minha frente. E tive que me perguntar por que ela estava vestida tão bem apenas para vim até aqui.

-Draco, você novamente esqueceu a reuniãozinha na casa da Luna? – Perguntou Raven parecendo levemente magoada – Draco, eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, mas eu não vou deixar você afundar.

-Raven, desculpa não ter lembrado do compromisso – Falei sentando para encará-la – Eu só estava com muita coisa na cabeça.

-Não venha com essa desculpa para cima de mim Draco – Mandou Raven irritada respirando fundo passando as mãos pelo rosto – Draco, eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, mas eu não vou deixar você usar essa desculpa para se afundar. Afastar-se de mim e da sua vida.

-Raven, olha desculpa, eu não queria ter esquecido – Pedi olhando para as minhas mãos. Achava melhor não enfrentar o seu olhar. Eu não queria vê-la decepcionada.

-Tudo bem, eu vim um pouco adiantada mesmo – Falou Raven tentando se manter calma – Você pode tomar banho e se trocar.

-Raven, é serio, eu só quero ficar em casa – Disse me jogando deitado na cama.

-Tudo bem, então nós ficaremos aqui – Falou Raven tirando suas sandálias e se deitando ao meu lado – Você quer assistir um filme trouxa?

-Raven, eu sei que você quer ir para essa reunião da Luna – Falei me virando para encará-la e ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos.

-Draco, a única coisa que eu quero é ficar ao seu lado. Não importa muito o lugar – Falou Raven fazendo carinho no meu rosto – Na verdade, até prefiro ficar sozinha com você. Odeio a forma como a Alicia olha para você.

-Ciúmes daquela menina? – Perguntei me referindo a nova repórter do Pasquim que devia não ter nem dezenove anos.

-Ciúmes não, apenas uma leve irritação – Falou Raven ligando a TV que a Hermione havia me dado e que raramente eu usava.

-Você não vai avisar a Luna da mudança de planos? – Perguntei observando a Raven mudar os canais de forma acelerada.

-Já avisei antes de vim para cá – Respondeu Raven me dando um selinho antes de sorrir dando um pequeno grito de alegria – Adoro esse filme. Johnny Depp ta lindo nesse filme. "Chocolate" é mais do que perfeito. **(N/a: Ta! Ta! Eu não consegui resisti! É fato, Johnny Depp está mais do que perfeito nesse filme)**

-Quem é esse? – Perguntei focando minha atenção a tela.

-O homem mais lindo do mundo – Respondeu Raven olhando para a tela como se estivesse hipnotizada.

-Eu pensei que eu era o homem mais lindo do mundo – Resmunguei sentindo a tensão sair do meu corpo sendo levada pelo clima leve que a Raven criou.

-Se contente em ser o segundo – Disse Raven sorrindo e eu sorri desligando a televisão – Draco! Se você não percebeu, eu estava assistindo.

-Eu estou pensando em uma maneira bem mais divertida de passar o tempo – Falei abraçando seus ombros beijando seu pescoço – Ainda quer assistir seu atorzinho?

-Hum! Não – Falou Raven inclinando a cabeça para me dar mais acesso a pele do seu pescoço – Acho essa sua idéia suficientemente boa.

Sorri com sua fácil rendição tocando seu queixo para beijar sua boca, mas antes que eu pudesse aprofundar o beijo da forma que eu queria alguém bateu na porta.

-Inferno – Resmunguei me afastando da Raven que gemeu em protesto me olhando feio. Saí do quarto passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo tentando me acalmar. Abri a porta com violência pronto para lançar uma _Avada _em quem ousou interromper meu momento com a Raven. Mas, quando vi os cabelos vermelhos do Weasley sufoquei minha ira.

-Ola Malfoy! Eu tenho algumas informações que devo compartilhar – Falou o Weasley entrando na sala e eu revirei os olhos.

-Já estava na hora de aparecer – Resmunguei – O que aconteceu? Conseguiram?

-Na verdade não, ele conseguiu fugir, Malfoy – Disse o Weasley e como já era constante nesses últimos meses a sensação de insegurança tomou conta do meu corpo e da minha mente.

**Picture you're queen of everything****  
**_Imagine você sendo a rainha de tudo__  
_**Far as the eye can see under your command****  
**_Até quanto o seu olho puder ver sob seu comando__  
_**I will be your guardian when all is crumbling****  
**_Eu serei o seu guardião quando tudo estiver desmoronando__  
_**I'll steady your hand****  
**_Segurarei firme a sua mão__  
_**You can never say never****  
**_Você nunca pode dizer nunca__  
_**While we don't know when****  
**_Enquanto não soubermos quando__  
_**But time, time and time again****  
**_Mas de novo e de novo__  
_**Younger now than we were before**

_Mais jovens agora do que éramos antes_

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu olhava para a sua imagem enfraquecida buscando sinais de consciência que pareciam não chegar. O médico já havia respondido exaustivamente que era normal a demora para acordar, mas eu só me sentiria completamente em paz quando pudesse encarar aqueles olhos que me faziam tão bem.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto tirando por alguns segundos os meus óculos para massagear meus olhos cansados pela falta de descanso. Eu odiava a idéia de recorrer a uma poção revigorante. A sensação que me dava era de falsa energia. Contudo, eu queria estar acordado quando a Gina voltasse. Queria poder dar pessoalmente a noticia que ela havia vencido a primeira batalha dessa guerra contra esse inimigo invisível.

Tomei o líquido sem conseguir não fazer cara feia e apenas alguns segundos depois me sentir mais acordado do que nunca. Eu sabia que essa falsa sensação não duraria mais do que quatro horas. E espero realmente que fosse tempo suficiente para a Gina ser transferida para o quarto onde eu poderia pelo menos segurar a sua mão.

-Ainda aqui Sr. Potter? – Perguntou o Dr. Wilson sorrindo de maneira simpática.

-Só sairei daqui quando ela for transferida – Falei tentando retribuir o sorriso.

-Bom, ela não demorará a acordar – Assegurou o doutor apertando meu ombro em sinal de apoio antes de entrar no quarto. Observei ele anotar algumas coisas no prontuário da Gina e quando a vi se movimentando senti uma emoção esmagadora de alivio. Alivio por me certificar que realmente a Gina estava bem. Alivio por saber que poderia continuar a ver os seus olhos, o seu sorriso. Que nossa história finalmente poderia ser recomeçada esquecendo esse pesadelo.

-Pelo visto cheguei em boa hora – Comentou Remus aparecendo ao meu lado e eu só consegui sorrir e abraçar aquele que eu considerava como um pai.

-O médico só a está examinando para ter certeza que tudo correu bem – Expliquei sorrindo como poucas vezes nesses últimos meses – Eu nunca imaginei que sentiria tanto medo de novo, Remus.

-Eu imagino – Falou Remus me abraçando – Agora é só enfrentar as próximas fases do tratamento e do jeito que a Gina é teimosa, aposto que vai ficar tudo bem.

-Sr. Potter, o senhor pode ficar com ela por alguns minutos – Falou o Doutor saindo da sala – Terá que vestir roupas especiais, e como eu disse só será alguns minutos.

-Tudo bem – Falei sorrindo para Remus e vesti a bata, os sapatos, a toca e a máscara. E só então entrei lentamente no quarto sentando ao lado da Gina. Peguei sua mão com cuidado e ao sentir o meu toque ela virou o rosto me brindando com um sorriso pequeno.

-Pelo jeito você não conseguiu se livrar de mim – Sussurrou Gina e eu preferi ignorar quanto o seu tom de voz parecia fraco.

-Felizmente – Sussurrei beijando sua mão e ela sorriu acariciando meu rosto com as pontas dos seus dedos – Eu nunca tive tanto medo de perder alguém.

-Desculpa se eu te assustei – Pediu Gina e eu revirei os olhos me levantando para beijar seus lábios mesmo com o impedimento da máscara.

-Eu amo você – Sussurrei e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto pálido daquela que eu havia aprendido a amar e respeitar.

-Eu adoro escutar essas palavras – Admitiu Gina novamente sorrindo – E só para constar, eu também amo você.

-É bom saber – Falei beijando novamente sua mão observando ela bocejar – Você deveria dormir um pouco.

-Eu já dormi muito – Resmungou Gina novamente bocejando e eu apenas sorri.

-Pelo jeito não foi o suficiente – Falei acariciando sua mão – Pode dormir, quando você acordar, eu vou estar aqui com você. Sempre.

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Narrado por Gina**

Saí da inconsciência com pouca ou nenhuma noção do que estava acontecendo no meu quarto. E admito que quando meus olhos se acostumaram lentamente com a luz procurei o Harry ao meu lado, mas estranhamente não encontrei.

-Harry? – Perguntei em um sussurro e a imagem de outro homem tomou minha visão. Mas, tive que sorrir de leve quando o reconheci como o Remus.

-O Harry infelizmente se esgotou – Respondeu Remus e eu instantaneamente me preocupei – Calma, ele só precisava dormir. Provavelmente daqui a umas duas horas ele volta completamente irritado por ser humano. Mas, e você? Como está?

-Cansada e com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça – Falei tentando me ajeitar na cama – E com a boca seca.

-Esse último eu posso resolver – Falou Remus me ajudando a beber um pouquinho de água – Eu vou chamar o médico.

Eu pensei em reclamar dizendo que estava bem, mas eu sabia que o Remus nunca desistiria. O Doutor Wilson entrou sorridente e finalmente me vi envolvida por noticias positivas. Mas, eu realmente não gostava da idéia do Harry demorar tanto.

-A Tonks estava louca para vim lhe ver, mas o trabalho a impediu – Comentou Remus sorrindo – Ela vem mais tarde.

-O Harry comentou que ela está grávida – Falei lembrando-me da conversa que eu tive com o Harry a menos de um mês.

_. . ._

_-Você parece tão cansada – Comentou Harry brincando com a minha mão e eu sorri._

_-Apenas sonolenta – Respondi sabendo que era uma reação normal da quimioterapia._

_-Então é melhor você dormir – Sussurrou Harry beijando minha mão com carinho._

_-Não! Eu cansei de dormir, eu quero conversar – Falei sorrindo me sentindo um pouco mais animada – Como está o Remus e a Tonks e os Weasley?_

_-Os Weasley estão bem e a Tonks está grávida – Respondeu Harry sorrindo e eu senti meu próprio sorriso surgir no meu rosto._

_-Ela deve está tão feliz – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior – Harry, você quer ter filhos?_

_-Acho que sim, no futuro – Respondeu Harry parecendo surpreso com a minha pergunta._

_-O Dr. Wilson disse que tem chance de eu ter ficado estéril – Falei olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, mas o Harry me forçou a encará-lo quando levantou meu rosto com carinho._

_-Gina, entenda uma coisa – Falou Harry parecendo calmo – Quando você ficar boa você vai voltar a fazer o que ama, nós vamos nos casar e teremos muitos pequenos Harrys e pequenas Ginas, nem que a gente tenha que adotar._

_-Desculpa, eu parei de prestar atenção na parte do "casar" – Admiti e o Harry apenas riu beijando meus lábios de leve – Harry, você ainda vai me achar bonita quando eu raspar o cabelo?_

_-Eu sempre vou te achar linda – Falou Harry me beijando novamente – Sempre._

_. . ._

-Gina? – Chamou Remus me trazendo de volta a realidade e eu sorri.

-Desculpa Remus, mas eu acabei me perdendo em pensamentos – Falei sentindo meu rosto queimar – Mas, conte-me tudo.

Sorri quando o Remus começou a falar das mudanças de humor e de cabelos da Tonks. Ele admitiu que estava aterrorizado com a idéia da criança herdar sua lincantropia. Mas, eu tentava profundamente aproveitar cada minuto desse momento mágico que eles estavam vivendo. E eu estava incrivelmente feliz por ele está aqui me distraindo.

E quando eu vi já estava novamente sonolenta. O Remus como sempre prestativo chamou a enfermeira que colocou algo no meu soro e quando eu menos imaginei já estava de volta a terra dos sonhos.

**We're pulling apart and coming together again and again****  
**_Estamos nos separando e voltando novamente e__novamente__  
_**We're growing apart but we pull it together****  
**_Estamos nos distanciando, mas nos juntamos__  
_**Pull it together again**

_Nos juntamos novamente_

**Narrado por Harry**

Abri meus olhos me sentindo desfocado e realmente não sabia onde eu estava. E quando percebi que eu tinha caído no sono e estava no meu quarto me irritei profundamente comigo.

Levantei irritado entrando no banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida e peguei a primeira roupa trouxa que encontrei no meu guarda-roupa. Desci correndo as escadas e aparatei entrando no hospital onde ouso dizer que já era conhecido.

-Desculpa a demora – Falei entrando no quarto da Gina a encontrando dormindo e o Remus lendo um livro de "Como ser pai".

-Tudo bem – Disse Remus sorrindo ao meu ver beijando a testa da Gina – Mas agora eu tenho que ir me encontrar com a Tonks na casa da Andrômeda.

-Brigado por ter ficado aqui com ela – Falei e ele sorriu bagunçando o meu cabelo antes de sair. E me acomodei na cadeira ao lado da cama e apenas fiquei a observar a imagem adormecida da Gina. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas a fome já estava tomando conta do meu ser então pedi a uma enfermeira para ficar com a Gina e fui jantar no refeitório.

Estava pagando o meu jantar quando senti que algo estava errado. Sorri para atendente e praticamente corri para o quarto da Gina já que havia enfeitiçado o hospital para que ninguém conseguisse aparatar aqui.

-Ola Potter! Vejo que finalmente você chegou – Falou a voz arrogante de Lucius Malfoy que apontava sua varinha diretamente para a Gina enquanto dois outros homens apontavam as varinhas para mim.

-Malfoy! É muita coragem sua vir até aqui – Falei sem colocar nenhum pouco de emoção na voz – Sempre me disseram que Azkaban deixa as pessoas insanas.

-Potter, entenda que eu finalmente vou ter a minha vingança – Falou Malfoy irritado e eu sorri de leve.

-Sua vingança? Você acha que pode me destruir? Você? – Perguntei sorrindo maldoso – Você acha que vai conseguir fazer o que o Tom nunca conseguiu.

-Não o chame assim – Resmungou Lucius e quando percebi só tive tempo de me afastar se não era atingido por uma Avada. E sorri sabendo que o ministério registrava cada maldição da morte, então não demoraria a os aurores chegarem.

-Malfoy, você não me conhece. Você foi preso no começo da guerra – Falei percebendo que a Gina poderia acordar a qualquer momento e que ela não podia se assustar. Então eu tinha que acabar logo com isso.

-Posso não te conhecer, mas sei bem qual é o seu ponto fraco – Falou Malfoy sorrindo – Você sempre consegue descer mais um pouco não é, Potter? Uma trouxa? Uma maldita trouxa?

-Você realmente não devia ter dito isso Malfoy – Falei e antes que qualquer um dos capachos do Lucius percebesse o Malfoy já estava se contorcendo pela dor do cruciatus.

-A-a-avada – Gaguejou um dos homens e eu me virei para ele com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-O Lucius nunca lhe falou que não é fácil matar? – Perguntei o fazendo desmaiar e não foi difícil me livrar do outro. Os prendi sem pressa e os deixei em um canto. Voltando-me para encarar a Gina que parecia estar acordada há muito tempo – Gina?

-Eu, eu não entendo que o que aconteceu aqui – Falou Gina e não era a primeira vez que o medo tomava conta de mim. Eu temia que Gina me rejeitasse quando visse a minha parte menos doce.

-Isso Gina, é a parte da guerra que eu nunca quis te contar – Falei sentando na cadeira que estava ao lado da cama dela. Mas, sem me aproximar demais – Eu fiz coisas horríveis. Eu torturei, eu matei e todo dia eu tento me dizer que eu só fiz aquilo porque era necessário. Mas, têm noites que isso não é suficiente.

-Harry...

-Eu sei que você talvez não entenda – Falei olhando para o chão – Eu odeio pensar que você me viu torturando alguém. Eu odeio pensar que você tem medo de mim ou repugnância.

-Harry, eu não tenho medo de você – Falou Gina com calma – Harry, eu não vou dizer que não me assustei com tudo que aconteceu aqui. Mas, eu conheço o verdadeiro Harry. O meu Harry. E se você ainda tem manchas no seu passado, nós vamos juntos fazer com que elas se tornem apenas lembranças esquecidas.

-Eu realmente amo você Virginia – Falei mordendo o lábio antes de me inclinar para beijá-la – Eu só vou me livrar desses três e volto.

-Eu com certeza irei está aqui esperando – Falou Gina e eu simplesmente sorri.

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**Don't let me go**

_Não me deixe ir_

**N/a: Sim, eu sei que vocês querem me matar. Sei que passei praticamente dois meses sumida, mas não foi de propósito. Primeiro o mês de junho foi completamente conturbado, problemas familiares, briguinhas irritantes com amigos e minha cabeça estava tão cheia que não consegui escrever uma frase que preste. E o mês de julho foi o das festas, primeira a semana de festas diárias aqui na minha cidade e na semana seguinte viajem para Garanhuns para o Festival de Inverno, e se por acaso tem alguém aqui de lá ou que já esteve na cidade, tenho que dizer que amei o festival e a cidade, nunca passei tanto frio. E quando voltei para casa tive que estudar para uma provinha básica de penal, já que só fico de férias em setembro. Então mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Camila ~ **_Ola querida! Primeiro boas vindas e espero mesmo não ter lhe traumatizado com a minha demora ^^ Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom, espero mesmo que ainda existam leitores e quero agradecer aos Reviews e volto com a campanha "**_**Deixe um oi para a autora" **_**Você que lê, mas nunca achou nada para dizer no review deixe apenas um oi e mostre que você está lendo. ^^**

**Gente, quem gostou da música que embalou o capítulo se chama: "Never say never – The Fray" **

**Próximo poste: 27/08/2010**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**12/08/2010**


	14. E eu vou cuidar de você

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 14 ~ E eu vou cuidar de você.**

**Três semanas depois**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Eu simplesmente não agüento mais ficar nesse hospital – Disse Gina impaciente e eu só pude sorrir enquanto digitava a minha nova história. Por causa da doença da Gina eu havia parado o meu livro do meio. E graças a ela voltei a escrever. Eu nunca contei que ela era a minha inspiração secreta. Ela assim como muitos outros continuam a crer que minhas protagonistas são ruivas em uma homenagem a minha mãe. E eu prefiro que continuem a pensar isso. Era mais fácil do que explicar os verdadeiros motivos.

Como eu supostamente explicaria que minha inspiração era uma mulher até então desconhecida que sentava em frente ao mar? Como eu poderia explicar a minha fascinação por saber o que se passava em sua mente? Como eu diria a minha Gina que sempre quis ler o que se passava na sua cabeça? Era melhor deixar como estava. Porque eu mesmo não saberia responder essas questões.

-O Dr. Wilson já deve está chegando – Falei com calma e ela revirou os olhos ajeitando sua mala pela que parecia ser a terceira vez. Hoje finalmente a Gina teria alta. Claro que teríamos que voltar para o hospital para as seções de quimioterapia. Mas só de tê-la em casa já era um alívio.

Por medo de ela ter alguma recaída, a Gina iria passar esses primeiros momentos morando comigo. E eu estava adorando a idéia de tê-la perto de mim. Eu sentia saudade dos nossos momentos a dois. Não apenas dos sexuais, mas de estar perto. Abraçá-la sem medo de feri-la. E principalmente ficar longe desse cheiro de hospital e do medo de algo acontecer a qualquer instante. Seria bom da uma respirada.

-Ola Gina! Pelo jeito estamos ansiosos hoje – Falou Dr. Wilson sorrindo e eu fechei o meu computador o guardando – Eu já falei sobre as suas limitações e horários das suas sessões. E voltar ao trabalho aos poucos.

-Tudo bem – Falou Gina sorrindo – Até a próxima semana.

-Até Gina – Falou Dr. Wilson saindo do quarto e ela se virou para mim sorrindo e eu a abracei beijando seus lábios com carinho.

-Vamos? – Chamei e ela sorriu abertamente.

Sair do hospital foi um alivio. Acenei para algumas enfermeiras e algumas vieram cumprimentar a Gina. Depois de tanto tempo eu já havia feito amizade com a maioria. Entramos no carro e a viajem até minha casa foi calma. A Gina estava de ótimo humor e tagarelou todo o percurso me fazendo sorrir o caminho inteiro.

-SURPRESA! – Gritaram todos que estavam nos esperando na minha sala. Gina sorriu surpresa e foi cercada de pessoas queridas querendo abraçá-la. Eu havia chamado todos que eu podia imaginar. Os Weasley, o Remus e a Tonks, Hermione, Draco, Raven, Zoye e algumas de suas amigas trouxas. E tudo valia a pena só para ver o sorriso da Gina.

-Tonks! Você está grávida? – Perguntou Gina sorrindo e o Remus e Tonks me olharam assustados e eu fiz um gesto para eles deixaram passar. A Gina tinha alguns lapsos de memória. O médico disse que era normal dada as suas condições. Mas que agora iria melhorar com o tempo.

A tarde passou animada. Gina conversava, ria, queria saber tudo que havia perdido. O Draco estava mais afastado do grupo e só então lembrei que hoje seu pai receberia o beijo da morte. Eu sabia que ele não estava triste. Mas por pior que o pai seja, ele nunca deixará de ser seu pai.

-Como você está? – Perguntei ficando ao seu lado e ele me lançou um sorriso sem animo.

-Estranhamente sem emoções – Respondeu Draco encolhendo os ombros – Mas fiquei muito feliz em saber que a Gina poderia vim para casa.

-É como se o pesadelo diminuísse de intensidade – Falei sorrindo – É bom tê-la em segurança. Era uma sensação terrível de impotência.

-Vocês foram feitos um para outro, ela é tão teimosa quanto você – Falou Draco em tom brincalhão – O Weasley conseguiu mesmo ganhar pontos com a Hermione não acha?

-Espero que consiga se manter assim – Falei e ele revirou os olhos – Eu sei que você não suporta o Rony.

-Só acho que a Hermione merecia algo bem melhor – Disse Draco com calma – Uma pena que ela não consegue se desligar do imbecil. Só me resta torcer para que o seu QI não sofra com isso.

-Sua ironia é terrível – Falei sorrindo para Raven que venho se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto – Ola minha querida editora. Soube do seu emprego no Pasquim. Não sei se fiquei mais feliz por você ou pelo Pasquim estar de volta.

-Eu e a Luna estávamos trabalhando duro – Disse Raven enquanto o Draco a abraçava de forma discreta pela cintura.

-Tanto que essa aqui mal tem dormido – Falou Draco beijando a bochecha de Raven de leve. O Malfoy nunca foi bom em demonstração de afeto em público.

-Não seja exagerado Draco – Mandou Raven sorrindo – A festa de estréia será daqui a alguns dias, espero que possa ir com a Gina.

-Eu vou fazer o possível – Falei sorrindo me despedindo e indo parar ao lado da Gina que sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus.

Almoçamos uma comida típica da Sra. Weasley e mesmo sem querer demonstrar eu sabia que a Gina já estava se cansando e aos poucos nossos convidados foram saindo. E quando estávamos sozinhos novamente a Gina subiu as escadas dizendo que iria tomar um bom banho de banheira.

-Aproveitando? – Perguntei entrando no banheiro a encontrando submersa em espuma perfumada.

-Isso é uma dádiva – Falou Gina sorrindo e eu me sentei no chão atrás dela começando a massagear seus ombros. – Obrigada pela festa.

-Todos estavam querendo te ver – Falei beijando seu pescoço enquanto continuava a massagem.

-Foi muito bom conversar novamente com eles – Disse Gina baixinho. Ela ficou calada antes de se virar para me encarar e quando percebi, ela já havia me puxado para dentro da banheira.

-Poderia ter pelo menos me chamado – Falei fingindo indignação.

-Assim é mais divertido – Disse Gina me ajudando a tirar a roupa molhada colada ao meu corpo – Eu sentia falta dos nossos momentos a dois.

-Lembre-se que ainda está em repouso completo – Falei resistindo a tentação de passar minhas mãos calmamente pelas suas curvas.

-Meu repouso completo é ficar coladinha com você, sentir o seu calor, seus beijos, seus carinhos. Sentir que você ainda me deseja – Falou Gina de ajeitando nos meus braços de uma forma que suas costas estavam coladas no meu peito.

-Você realmente tem que aceitar o fato que eu sempre vou te desejar – Falei a abraçando apertado enquanto distribuía pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço exposto.

-É bom mesmo – Falou Gina virando o seu rosto para colar seus lábios com os meus em um beijo calmo. Nossas línguas se acariciavam em uma lenta valsa que aos pouco foi se transformando em algo mais quente, sedutor. Era leveza mesclada com um encantamento de um reencontro a muito esperado. Eu podia sentir a sua entrega e eu adorava saber que ainda tinha esse poder em relação aos seus desejos.

-A água está esfriando – Comentei depois de um tempo – É melhor sairmos.

-Tem certeza? Está tão bom aqui – Falou Gina manhosa e eu sorri levantando enrolando uma toalha de modo frouxo em volta do meu quadril pegando o roupão da Gina – Você me mima demais.

-Espero que você se acostume com isso – Falei a beijando antes de colocar uma roupa confortável. Deitei na cama e logo a Gina se deitou ao meu lado se aconchegando e quando menos espero, ela adormeceu me fazendo sorrir. Eu adorava saber que ela confiava em mim ao ponto de adormecer facilmente nos meus braços.

**...**

**Narrado por Raven**

-A Srta. Granger irá atendê-la agora – Falou a secretária sorrindo de forma que eu sabia ser falso. Mas não me deixei afetar e entrei na sala encarando a futura ministra da magia.

-Ola Raven, aconteceu algo com o Draco? – Perguntou Hermione me cumprimentando e eu sorri na intenção de acalmá-la.

-Não, eu vim até aqui de modo mais profissional – Falei com calma – O Pasquim na sua edição de reabertura irá dar espaço para uma entrevista com os candidatos a Ministro da Magia. E vim aqui convidá-la.

-Para o Pasquim? – Perguntou Hermione e eu entendia a sua apreensão.

-Algo extremamente profissional. Não precisa se preocupar com isso – Prometi sorrindo de leve – O Pasquim está iniciando uma fase baseada na credibilidade.

-Espero mesmo que sim – Falou Hermione sorrindo marcando o dia da entrevista – Raven, sinceramente, como o Draco está lidando com a morte do Lucius?

-Ele está querendo se afastar como sempre – Falei com calma. Eu sabia que eu tinha que lidar com a preocupação da Hermione. – Mas eu já estou lidando com isso.

-O Draco tem essa péssima mania, mas eu sei que ele gosta de você – Falou a Hermione e eu tentei, mas não consegui esconder a minha surpresa – Eu sei que fui uma arrogante com você. E não tenho muitas desculpas em relação a isso, mas espero que no futuro possamos ser amigas.

-Acho que com o tempo – Falei mesmo não acreditando nisso. Ela sorriu e eu escolhi aquele momento para me despedir. Eu ainda queria ir ao apartamento do Draco. Eu soube nessa breve vinda ao Ministério que ele havia ganhado uma semana de recesso. E eu tinha medo de como ele aproveitaria esse momento.

Aparatei perto do seu prédio e fui à padaria que tinha perto na intenção de comprar algo para ele comer. Fui subindo com calma aproveitando para mandar algumas mensagens para os donos da editora trouxa para quem eu trabalhava.

Entrei sem problemas com a minha chave e comecei a chamar o Draco sem resposta. Mas antes que pudesse me preocupar o encontrei deitado na cama com uma garrafa de Fire Whisky ao seu lado, seca.

Eu suspirei lançando um feitiço de limpeza no local procurando não recriminá-lo. Cada um tinha uma forma diferente de lidar com a dor. E a do Draco infelizmente era se afastar. Querer sofrer sozinho.

Quantas vezes eu já não tinha observado esse comportamento na nossa época de estudante. Mas agora era diferente. Agora eu sabia que o meu sentimento não era apenas platônico. Eu precisava passar por essa fase.

Mentalizei o feitiço e logo um jato de água saiu da minha varinha molhando o seu rosto o acordando de uma maneira brusca me fazendo sorrir.

-Droga Raven – Resmungou Draco me olhando com a cara feia e eu só sorri.

-Seja educado se quiser sua poção para tirar ressaca – Falei sorrindo e ele resmungou algo antes de lhe entregar a poção. Esperei ele beber e aos poucos ele parou de massagear suas têmporas – O que você acha que está fazendo?

-Bebendo? – Perguntou Draco irônico e eu revirei os olhos.

-Jura, nem percebi esse detalhe – Falei repetindo o seu tom e ele suspirou me encarando – Draco, conversa comigo.

-Raven, eu não quero conversar sobre isso – Pediu Draco com calma.

-Então prefere que isso te corroa por dentro? – Perguntei me sentando ao seu lado baixando a minha guarda – Eu só quero te ajudar.

-Tem algo que eu menti – Disse Draco descansando a cabeça no travesseiro e eu me deitei ao seu lado.

-Em que? – Perguntei entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus.

-Eu não fui assisti a execução – Respondeu Draco e eu cheguei mais perto acariciando seu rosto com carinho passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos me permitindo a uma completa visão dos seus olhos.

-Eu fico muito feliz em saber disso – Falei me aproximando mais o abraçando.

-Um lado de mim queria ir, só para ter certeza que ele havia morrido – Admitiu Draco e eu sabia o quanto difícil estava sendo para ele se abrir – Só que eu não consegui. Não consegui passar pelos portões de Azkaban.

-Eu não posso dizer que posso entender o que você está sentindo, mas eu quero que você saiba que sempre terá a mim do seu lado – Falei com calma e ele sorriu beijando meus lábios de leve.

-Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas Salazar deve mesmo gostar de mim – Falou Draco acariciando o meu rosto me beijando novamente – Eu vou tomar um banho, você me espera?

-Claro – Falei sorrindo e quando ele entrou no banheiro aproveitei para lançar alguns feitiços de limpeza. E fui para a cozinha na intenção de arrumar as coisas que eu havia comprado. Coloquei na mesa e sorri quando o Draco apareceu na porta.

-Eu realmente só tenho o que te agradecer – Falou Draco e eu me aproximei o beijando de leve – Eu posso não dizer isso freqüentemente, mas você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muito tempo.

-É melhor você comer alguma coisa – Falei sorrindo me sentando a mesa o arrastando pela mão. Eu sabia que isso seria o mais perto de uma declaração e admito que estava muito feliz em recebê-la.

**...**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Observei a Raven sair e suspirei entendendo que era um dos meus inúmeros erros que estava se afastando. Eu, na minha cabeça, havia iniciado uma nova face na minha vida. Uma face focada na minha carreira e onde eu me despedia de vez da ilusão de um dia me acertar com Rony Weasley.

Só que ele tinha que voltar. Tinha que aparecer na minha frente lembrando mais do que nunca com o rapaz pelo qual me apaixonei. E eu estava de volta aos "se" que atormentavam os meus dias. Eu odiava me imaginar nos seus braços novamente.

-Srta. Granger, o Sr. Weasley está aqui para vê-la – Falou minha secretária sem conseguir esconder o brilho nos olhos por ver um ídolo do quadribol tão de perto.

-Mande-o entrar – Pedi suspirando e quando o vi senti meu coração disparar – A que devo a honra da sua presença?

-Não precisa usar esse tom comigo – Disse Rony sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos sentando novamente – Só vim para uma visita rápida. Eu queria avisar que minhas férias acabaram e tenho que voltar a jogar. Devo voltar a Londres no fim de semana.

-E porque me interessaria tão informação? – Perguntei sentindo o meu peito apertar.

-Porque eu gostaria de levá-la para jantar – Respondeu Rony notando facilmente o olhar surpreso no meu rosto – Eu sei que eu não mereço. Mas me dê uma última chance. Um jantar. Apenas isso, um jantar.

-Você não merece nem que eu o receba – Resmunguei e ele tomou minhas mãos com as suas as apertando de leve.

-Eu sei que eu só a fiz sofrer Hermione, sei que não mereço nem que você olhe nos meus olhos – Falou Rony me fazendo morder o lábio inferior – Mas, por favor, dei-me apenas uma última chance. Nem que seja para resgatar sua amizade.

-Tudo bem, nós nos falaremos no final de semana – Falei com calma da dúvida se quando ele saísse ia me arrepender de tal escolha.

-Mal posso esperar – Disse Rony sorrindo antes de sair me deixando novamente sozinha com as minhas dúvidas. Mas essa não era hora de pensar no Rony e sim na entrevista que eu daria para o Pasquim.

**...**

**Narrado por Gina**

Fazia muito tempo que eu não ficava sozinha e muito menos que vinha ao hospital, sozinha. O Harry estava terrivelmente irritado por não poder escapar do trabalho e ir comigo. Mas eu o havia proibido de perder trabalho por minha causa.

-Ola Gina – Cumprimentou a enfermeira que cuidava de mim desde minha internação – E cadê o Harry?

-Ele tinha trabalho e já o fiz perder muito serviço – Falei com calma enquanto me preparava para a seção de quimioterapia.

-Ele deve ter enlouquecido – Falou Marta sorrindo – Você tem muita sorte em tê-lo ao seu lado.

-Eu sei – Falei sorrindo e depois de toda a seção eu estava me sentindo terrivelmente enjoada, mas já havia me acostumado com esse efeito colateral.

-Pronta para ir? – Perguntou Draco entrando na sala atraindo a atenção de todas as mulheres da sala.

-Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei com calma mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-O Harry me mandou uma carta e como estava sem muito que fazer – Disse o loiro dando com os ombros – Sem contar que eu quero que você me ajude a escolher um presente para a Raven.

-Ocasião especial? – Perguntei enquanto a Marta me ajudava a terminar a sessão.

-Agradecimento – Respondeu Draco me ajudando a ficar em pé e fomos andando lentamente pelos corredores do hospital.

-Iremos a uma loja mágica ou trouxa? – Perguntei sorrindo entrando no carro.

-Primeiro a uma bruxa, se eu não gostar de nada, vamos a uma trouxa – Respondeu Draco sorrindo e deu a partida. Andamos um pouco e logo Draco parou em uma loja abandonada. Preferi não questionar e quando passamos pela porta me dei conta que se tratava de uma bela loja de jóias.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Malfoy? – Perguntou que parecia ser o dono da loja.

-Apenas olhando as suas obras – Respondeu Draco enquanto eu passeava pelas prateleiras recheadas de pedras preciosas que eu não fazia idéia de onde vieram, mas que me encantavam com o seu brilho e charme.

-Gostou de alguma? – Perguntei me aproximando de Draco que olhava atentamente para alguns colares.

-Eu quero algo como isso – Disse Draco segurando em sua mão um colar delicado com o que parecia ser uma escrita antiga. Na verdade era realmente lindo. Era pequeno, mas majestoso. E parecia ser perfeito para Raven – Runas de proteção.

-Ela vai adorar – Falei sorrindo.

-Coloque na sua caixa mais linda – Mandou Draco com calma ao dono que só faltava os seus olhos brilharem – Quer fazer o que agora?

-Eu posso lhe oferecer um chá – Falei sorrindo e ele pagou pelo colar e fomos embora para casa.

-E como estão as sessões? – Perguntou Draco sentando a mesa enquanto eu preparava o chá.

-Cansativas, mas eu me sinto bem melhor agora que eu voltei para casa – Falei sorrindo.

-Você parece preocupada com algo – Comentou Draco quando me sentei na sua frente servindo chá para nós dois.

-Só alguns problemas com a minha mãe – Falei sorrindo de forma forçada – Ela nunca foi a mesma desde que o meu pai morreu.

-Você já pensou em conversar com ela? – Perguntou Draco e pelo que o Harry havia me contado, ele mais do que ninguém sabia o que é ter problema com os pais.

-Muitas vezes. Mas agora eu quero me focar em melhorar – Falei com calma – Por mais difícil que seja.

-Pelo menos você tem o Harry – Disse Draco em tom divertido.

-E você tem a Raven – Falei sorrindo abertamente e ele retribuiu.

-E eu tenho muita sorte por causa disso – Admitiu Draco corando de leve. E eu sorri perante a afirmação.

-Pelo jeito finalmente alguém derreteu o Príncipe da Sonserina – Disse Harry entrando na cozinha sorrindo.

-Calado Potter – Mandou Draco revirando os olhos – Agora que a senhorita está acompanhada, devo me retirar.

-Obrigada novamente Draco – Falei o abraçando e ele sorriu usando a lareira para sumir.

-Como foi à sessão? – Perguntou Harry me abraçando beijando meu pescoço com carinho. Eu adorava me aconchegar nos braços dele.

-Cansativa, mas felizmente já acabou – Falei sorrindo ao sentir o seu cheiro. Estar nos braços do Harry, apesar de todos os problemas, era como finalmente encontrar um lar.

**...**

**N/a: Amores! Desculpa a demora. Mas é que fiquei na Final de Constitucional ¬¬ e com isso atrapalhou todos os meus planos de fim de semestre e começo de férias. Fui um infortúnio bastante irritante, mas graças que consegui passar e não vou precisar repedir a cadeira.**

**Bom pessoainhas do meu coração, estamos chegando ao Penúltimo Capítulo e espero mesmo que gostem ^^**

**Último Poste: 22/09**

**Beijinhos**

**Até o próximo.**

**07/09/2010**


	15. Quando a vida realmente começa

**Imagem no espelho**

**Capítulo 15 ~ Quando a vida realmente começa**

**Narrado por Gina**

A tarde já se despedia quando acordei. Eu ainda me sentia péssima após as sessões de quimioterapia, mas a alegria de ter finalmente recebido a noticia que eu estava curada superava qualquer coisa. As células cancerígenas haviam saído do meu corpo. Sempre tinha a chance de o câncer voltar. Contudo eu não viveria com medo. Agora só conseguia apreciar a volta a minha vida normal.

Escutei alguém batendo na porta e com muita preguiça levantei pegando meu roupão colocando pantufas. Desci as escadas lentamente me espreguiçando.

-Ola Gina, eu espero não ter te acordado – Falou Hermione entrando e eu sorri fechando a porta atrás dela.

-Eu já estava acordada – Falei me jogando no sofá – E como está a nossa ministra da magia?

-Ainda não me acostumei com esse titulo – Comentou Hermione sorrindo pegando um vidro da bolsa me entregando – Eu conversei com o medibruxo e ele falou que não a problema em você tomar essa poção.

-Demora quanto? – Perguntei animada olhando da minha amiga para o vidrinho que selaria um novo circulo na minha vida.

-Três dias para chegar aos ombros – Respondeu Hermione e um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto – Estamos sozinhas?

-Sim, hoje o Harry foi trabalhar no ministério – Falei indo na cozinha para preparar chá – Você me leva até o meu apartamento? Eu queria ver o seu estado.

-Você já não se mudou de vez para cá? – Perguntou Hermione enquanto eu lhe servia um pouco de chá com biscoito.

-Já, mas preferi manter o meu próprio apartamento – Respondi sorrindo – E como está você e o Rony?

-Existe um "eu" e existe o "Rony". Não existe um "Hermione e Rony" – Falou Hermione lentamente me fazendo sorrir – Ele estava na Alemanha quando soube do resultado final das eleições. E ele veio só para comemorar comigo. Foi atencioso da parte dele, não é?

-No meu vocabulário isso é fofo – Falei sorrindo bebericando meu chá – Como você se sente em relação a ele agora? Já faz meses que vocês simplesmente não se definem.

-Ora eu quero me jogar em seus braços ora eu lembro de tudo que ele já me vez e quero distância – Respondeu Hermione suspirando me olhando como se buscasse alguma resposta através de mim.

-Bem, você sabe o que eu acho sobre isso – Falei a encarando – Ou você decide de uma vez que não confia nele ou arrisca um envolvimento. Nem que seja para ter a certeza que vocês não dão certo. Quem sabe vocês não conseguem finalmente ser um casal, e principalmente, ser feliz?

-Você tem razão, eu preciso acabar essa história. Seja para o bem, seja para o mal – Falou Hermione pensativa – Você quer ir no seu apartamento agora?

-Não, estou tão sem coragem – Falei sorrindo manhosa e ela revirou os olhos – Porque você não vai resolver sua vida enquanto ainda tem coragem?

-Eu não posso ir para a Itália simplesmente porque eu estou com vontade – Disse Hermione e eu sabia que ela estava buscando desculpas. E olha que o Harry me disse que a Grifinória era a casa dos corajosos.

-Eu pensei que o bom de ser bruxo era tonar tudo mais simples – Falei com um sorriso no rosto – Pode usar a minha xícara como, esqueci o nome, ah! Chave Portal.

-E eu apareço lá sem roupa, ou dinheiro? – Questionou Hermione irônica e eu fui até a sala tirando da gaveta algumas moedas de ouro que o Harry disse que era para alguma emergência. Na minha humilde opinião, era mais do que uma emergência resolver a história desses dois.

-Aqui o dinheiro e roupa você, droga! Esqueci o termo. Eu realmente preciso andar com um dicionário de bolsa com termos mágicos – Falei sob olhar chocado da Hermione – Transfigurar. Conjurar. Comprar. Varias opções.

-Gina você só pode estar louca se acho que eu vou viajar para a Itália sem planejar nada – Falou a Hermione e eu respirei fundo.

-Hermione, essa história já passou do limite. Seja impulsiva pelo menos uma vez na sua vida e se deixe levar – Falei e ela mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo pensativa – Pega a xícara, o dinheiro, faz um ou duas magicazinhas e vai atrás da sua felicidade. Ou atrás de uma decisão concreta sobre a sua vida.

-Falando desse jeito – Disse Hermione me fazendo corar. Mas ser enfática pelo jeito lhe deu coragem. Ela pegou a xícara e a sua varinha sussurrando algumas palavras que eu realmente não entendi.

-Boa sorte – Falei quando ela me abraçou colocando as moedas no bolso e simplesmente sumiu. Eu tentava arduamente me acostumar. Mas tinha coisa no mundo mágico que eu não conseguia entender. Então era mais fácil apenas aceitar.

Arrumei a cozinha com calma pegando o vidrinho que a Hermione havia me dado e me ocupei em ler a pequeno rotulo. E fiquei feliz ao saber que o único efeito colateral era o de uma possível coceira na região capilar. Tomei sem pensar duas vezes.

Aos poucos minha vida foi se ajustando. Mesmo continuando as sessões de quimioterapia, os setores da minha vida foram aos pouco se arrumando. Voltei a pegar pequenas campanhas e mesmo trabalhando em casa já era um começo. Eu nunca fiquei tão ansiosa para uma segunda-feira chegar quanto agora. Seria meu primeiro dia de volta a empresa e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz. Era como tomar as rédeas da minha vida de volta.

Minha vida sentimental não poderia estar melhor. O Harry conseguia ser mais do que eu pedi a Deus. É claro que morar junto trouxe algumas pequenas brigas na bagagem. Mas normalmente eram por motivos fúteis. E admito que não conseguia passar muito tempo brigada com ele.

Essa nova intimidade acarretou em uma maior proximidade, uma cumplicidade que eu nunca havia experimentado na minha vida. Tinha momentos que eu me pegava contando detalhes, pensamentos que nunca havia compartilhado com ninguém. Nem mesmo com a Zoye que sabia praticamente todos os detalhes das pequenas histórias que me faziam ser o que eu sou hoje.

Sem contar que eu não podia reclamar da nossa vida sexual. Mesmo quando eu sabia não estar bonita ou sensual. Ele me fazia sentir a mulher mais linda, mais desejável, mais encantadora do universo. Eu não sei se eram suas palavras doces ou o seu toque percorrendo toda a extensão do meu corpo ou se era simplesmente a forma que ele me olhava. Às vezes eu mesma procurava a mulher que ele parecia enxergar.

E eu sentia sua falta. Era vergonhoso, mas eu sentia sua falta mesmo estando apenas uma manhã e uma tarde sem vê-lo. O apartamento parecia tão vazio sem sua presença. E antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais alguma confissão vergonhosa alguém bateu na porta e só me restou ir abri-la.

-Oi Gina, você está sozinha? – Perguntou Raven entrando parecendo bem agitada.

-Eu estou escutando muito essa pergunta hoje e já começo a ficar assustada – Falei e ela pareceu levar isso como um "sim" – Quer um chá?

-Na verdade prefiro um Fire Whisky – Falou Raven e pelo jeito o que a trouxe aqui não era nada bom.

-Aqui – Falei sentando à mesa da cozinha lhe entregando uma dose e preferi deixar a garrafa na mesa – O que foi que aconteceu?

-O Draco anda estranho – Falou Raven colocando mais bebida no copo.

-Antes de tudo, eu realmente queria saber por que todo mundo me pede conselhos emocionais, não que eu ache ruim. Mas acordei com essa dúvida – Falei e pela forma que ela me olhou me arrependi de ter levantado essa questão.

-Porque você tem uma relação boa, saudável, feliz e duradoura com o Harry – Respondeu Raven com cara de obvio e eu tentei sorrir.

-Voltando ao seu problema – Falei e se eu pudesse, eu me serviria de uma dose de Fire Whisky.

-Ele anda agitado, mais misterioso do que o normal – Explicou Raven bebendo mais uma dose – De duas, uma; ou ele termina comigo ou ele me pede em casamento.

-E estamos bebendo por qual hipótese? – Perguntei me servindo chá.

-Pelas duas – Respondeu Raven e eu fiquei sem entender.

-Então um brinde – Falei amaldiçoando pela milésima vez não poder beber Whisky.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

Saí da lareira do apartamento completamente morto. Fazia tempo que eu não me empolgava com o trabalho no Ministério. Eu havia começado a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistério para estudar o véu em que o Sirius havia caído. Eu precisa descobrir o seu mistério. Ver se eu podia reverter. Era uma obsessão que eu não conseguia me livrar. E eu estava cada vez mais perto.

Procurei a Gina pela sala e cozinha estranhando a garrafa de Fire Whisky em cima da mesa. Subi as escadas correndo encontrando a Gina deitada com os olhos cheios de lágrima assistindo seu seriado favorito sobre médicos.

-Gi, porque tem uma garrafa do Fire Whisky na metade na nossa mesa? – Perguntei me arrastando pela cama até deitar ao seu lado.

-Porque ter uma relação boa, saudável, feliz e duradoura é pré-requisito para se tornar conselheira amorosa – Respondeu Gina sem nem ao menos se virar para me encarar. Eu odiava esse seriadozinho.

-Eu deveria entender isso? – Perguntei e ela suspirou desligando a TV finalmente me encarando. E, Merlin, eu tinha sentido sua falta.

-Hoje eu forcei a Hermione ir até a Itália apenas com o seu dinheiro de emergência e perdemos mais uma xícara daquele nosso conjunto de porcelana. Depois a Raven veio aqui beber ou por ser pedida em casamento ou por um possível término – Falou Gina com calma e eu ainda tentava entender.

-E tudo isso por você ter uma relação boa, saudável, feliz e duradoura? – Perguntei e ao receber sua confirmação não pude deixar de rir – Pelo jeito hoje será uma noite agitada para dois casais.

-Só para dois? – Perguntou Gina fazendo bico e eu sorri me colocando em cima dela segurando o meu peso com meus braços. Beijando o seu pescoço com calma.

-Hoje iremos comemorar dois feitos – Falei em tom baixo sabendo que ela estava sorrindo.

-E quais seriam? – Perguntou Gina tirando a minha blusa e eu sorri de encontro a sua pele sugando o suficiente para ficar uma marca.

-Primeiro por eu finalmente estar fazendo progressos no meu trabalho – Falei sorrindo beijando seus lábios com carinho – E segundo por você finalmente ter tido alta.

-Como você soube? – Perguntou Gina divertida segurando meu rosto para poder encará-la.

-Eu pensei que você já soubesse que eu sei de tudo – Respondi rindo voltando a me concentrar em apenas beijá-la. Por que esse era o meu vicio.

**...**

**Narrado por Hermione**

Eu só podia estar maluca quando deixei a Gina me convencer a fazer isso. No momento que pisei na Itália me arrependi. Mas agora que estou aqui e não vou desistir. Agradeci pelo clima estar parecido com o de Londres e peguei um taxi bruxo até o estádio onde eu sabia que o time do Rony estava treinando. Entrei sem problema sendo devidamente convidada a assistir o treinamento no camarote da direção. Realmente tinha suas vantagens ser a nova Ministra da magia da Inglaterra. Mesmo não sendo uma visita oficial.

O presidente do time permaneceu ao meu lado tentando explicar o que acontecia em baixo de nós e eu fingia prestar atenção fazendo alguns comentários aleatórios. Era nesses momentos que passar sete anos na escola ao lado de amigos viciados em quadribol pareciam valer à pena. E não consegui deixar de sorrir ao notar a expressão abismada do Rony quando notou minha presença.

-Novamente muito obrigada por ter me permitido assistir o treino – Falei quando tudo já havia se encerrado e estávamos na parte térrea do estádio.

-Foi um prazer finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, eu posso dizer que sou um grande fã – Falou Smite e admito que ele apesar de ser mais velho tinha o seu charme – Se for passar mais tempo em Roma espero poder levá-la para jantar.

-Lamento informar, John, mas a dama já tem companhia para o jantar – Falou Rony andando lentamente em nossa direção. Eu levantei a sobrancelha ao notar o seu tom possessivo, mas ele apenas sorriu.

-Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, John, e novamente obrigada – Falei educada e ele se despediu me deixando sozinha com o Rony – Surpresa.

-Eu realmente não esperava te ver aqui – Comentou Rony e eu imediatamente comecei a me senti desconfortável.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando – Falei já me arrependendo duplamente de ter vindo.

-Não! Eu apenas fiquei surpreso – Disse Rony sorrindo – Alegremente surpreso. Eu senti sua falta, Hermione. Posso levá-la para jantar?

-Estava esperando por isso – Falei e ele sorriu me abraçando com força e eu já não estava tão arrependida assim por ter ido.

-Posso te apresentar ao time? – Perguntou Rony parecendo criança e eu estava feliz por ele querer que eu fizesse parte de algo que era praticamente toda a sua vida.

-Claro – Respondi sorrindo e corei de leve ao senti-lo entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus. Descemos alguns lances de escada e logo eu estava sendo apresentada a todos os jogadores e admito que consegui gravar o nome de poucos. Mas foi divertido. Eles eram animados e pareciam respeitar muito o Rony como jogador e líder. E foi uma boa novidade observá-lo nesse meio que parecia ser tão seu.

-Bom rapazes, agora é meu dever alimentar essa bela moça – Falou Rony e nos despedimos do time indo a pé até um pequeno restaurante trouxa que segundo o Rony era discreto, acolhedor e com uma ótima comida.

-Eu sei que você está se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui – Falei quando terminamos de comer.

-Um lado de mim, o outro está feliz demais com a sua presença – Disse Rony segurando minha mão e eu não consegui forças para afastá-la.

-Rony, eu preciso saber se a gente pode dar certo – Falei o encarando e ele não me pareceu surpreso – Eu preciso.

-Eu sei Hermione – Falou Rony com calma – É só que eu esperei por isso por tanto tempo, que eu estou com medo.

-De eu não ser a Hermione que você imaginou – Falei suspirando – Eu também sei o que é isso. Sabe eu percebi a um tempo que todas as grandes decisões da minha vida são baseadas nas suas escolhas. Eu sempre estive esperando. Seja no quarto ano quando eu esperei tanto que você me convidasse para o baile de inverno, seja no sexto ano quando eu desejei que você me convidasse para sair, e você preferiu a Lila, seja quando eu almejei sua presença durante a guerra, só que você quis a Luna. Talvez eu esteja cansada de esperar. Cansada de viver dependendo de você.

-Você pode por um momento parar de pensar só no que lhe aconteceu? – Perguntou Rony parecendo irritado – Droga! Eu me apaixonei por você naquele maldito banheiro quando você foi atacada por aquele trasgo. Você nunca vai entender o meu pânico quando eu soube que você havia sido petrificada no nosso segundo ano. No quarto eu planejei milhares de vezes uma forma de te convidar para sair, mas como eu poderia concorrer com o Krum? E quando a guerra começou você tinha o Malfoy e todas o achavam tão lindo com sua frieza e arrogância.

-Você está tentando me dizer que tudo ocorreu por insegurança? De ambas as partes? – Perguntei meio perdida.

-Droga Hermione! Eu amo você. Eu fiz péssimas escolhas na minha vida. Magoei a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, mas eu amo você – Falou Rony segurando minhas mãos – Só uma chance. Eu só peço uma chance para te mostras que nós dois podemos dar certo.

-Eu não devia te amar tanto quanto eu faço – Falei antes de me inclinar na mesa para beijando selando um provável novo começo – Uma chance apenas mais uma chance para nós dois. E eu espero realmente ser feliz nos seu lado.

-Nós seremos bem mais que apenas felizes – Falou Rony me olhando de forma carinho. E julgue-me como quiser julgar. Eu só queria agarrar essa mínima chance de ser feliz.

**...**

**Narrado por Raven**

Ok! Eu nunca mais ia beber. Fato. Eu nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool no meu organismo. Principalmente se essa gota provier de um Fire Whisky. E eu vou parar com isso. To me sentindo em uma sessão dos Alcoólicos Bruxos Anônimos.

-Pelo jeito alguém se divertiu – Falou Draco quando abri a porta e apenas revirei os olhos. Ele conseguia ser tão irritante às vezes.

-Como se você já não soubesse – Falei voltando para a cozinha praticamente me arrastando – Nós precisamos conversar.

-Com certeza precisamos conversar – Falou Draco irônico se sentando – Você bebeu meio litro de Fire Whisky sozinha enquanto a Gina bebia chá.

-Você anda estranho, afastado sem motivo aparente – Falei me sentando na sua frente. A melhor invenção bruxa era a poção que tirava completamente a ressaca – Se hipoteticamente...

-Hipoteticamente? – Perguntou Draco com aquela expressão que eu sabia significar _"O que? Voltamos ao colégio e eu não soube?"._

-**Se hipoteticamente** você estiver pensando em terminar comigo, eu, hipoteticamente é claro, não acho que seja a melhor escolha. Nós nos damos bem, eu realmente me importo e amo você, e eu sei que o que você também gosta de mim – Falei encarando a mesa. Eu não conseguiria ver a verdade em seus olhos – Agora se hipoteticamente você estiver planejando me pedir em casamento. Eu acho que devemos considerar isso como um plano em longo prazo.

-Você é hipoteticamente muito pretensiosa – Falou Draco irônico e eu corei sentindo suas mãos segurar meu rosto para forçar-me a encará-lo – Raven, eu adoro você então porque eu pensaria em terminar com você? E quanto ao hipotético pedido em casamento, eu sei que não estamos prontos para dividir nossa intimidade. Mas eu sei que se me vejo algum dia casado é com você. Eu estou distante porque eu estou ajudando o Harry em algo se cabe a ele te contar.

-Desculpa ser tão neurótica – Falei com calma me sentindo envergonhada. Mortificada.

-Tudo bem, eu posso agüentar isso – Falou Draco segurando minhas mãos com as suas as acariciando com carinho – Quando você disse que me amava também era na base hipotética?

-Você sabe que eu te amo, Draco – Falei notando que eu nunca tinha dito essas palavras antes para ele.

-Eu sei, mas é ótimo ter uma confirmação sua mesmo que só hipoteticamente – Disse Draco sorrindo me beijando de leve – Só para constar, eu também te amo hipoteticamente.

-Nós podemos parar com esse negocio de hipoteticamente? – Perguntei fazendo bico e ele riu – Não faz essa cara de: _"Foi você que começou". _Podemos apenas curtir o momento declaração onde eu posso te abraçar e te beijar?

-Claro, mas antes me prometa que não vai beber com uma pessoa que não está te acompanhando – Pediu Draco e eu revirei os olhos antes de beijá-lo.

**...**

**Narrado por Harry**

-Harry, você não pode estar pensando em usar essa gravata – Falou Gina sentada em frente ao espelho.

-Qual o problema dela? – Perguntei tentando não ficar ofendido.

-Muito fina, é melhor você ir com a verde – Disse Gina sorrindo e eu preferi fazer a mudança sem reclamar. Eu sabia que hoje seria uma noite muito especial. Eu não sabia bem como elas conseguiram me convencer, mas cá estou eu me preparando para uma noite de autógrafos do meu novo livro: Mudanças.

-Eu não sei como vocês me convenceram a isso – Falei pegando a gravata que ela havia indicado tentando fazer o nó lançando um olhar suplicante para ela me ajudar.

-Você sabe que tudo é porque você não me deixou ler o livro antes de todos – Disse Gina sorrindo ajeitando a minha gravata ficando de ponta de pé para beijar de leve os meus lábios – Vai dar tudo certo.

-Nós vamos decepcionar muitas leitoras com esse evento – Falei e ela apenas riu terminando de ajeitar os cabelos. E admito que senti falta dos fios ruivos descendo pelas suas costas brancas.

-Harry, você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? – Perguntou Gina e eu revirei os olhos – Elas nunca ficarão mais apaixonadas. Mas você é só meu.

-Sou é? – Perguntei me inclinando para beijar o seu pescoço observando pelo reflexo do espelho ela fechar os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior.

-É bom que seja – Disse Gina sorrindo se afastando de mim colocando seu sapato vermelho ajeitando o vestido preto que ia até próximo aos seus joelhos – Vamos?

-Vamos – Falei e saímos do apartamento entrando no meu carro. Seria um evento trouxa e eu estava nervoso. Não apenas pelo livro ou por eu estar avançando nas pesquisas com o véu. Mas por saber que hoje poderia ser o inicio de uma nova fase da minha vida.

Entramos na livraria onde aconteceria o lançamento e fiquei surpresa com o número de pessoas que havia comparecido. A Raven apareceu ao meu lado e logo me guiou até a mesa onde comecei a autografar e bater algumas fotos. E passei a noite toda observando os movimentos da Gina. Vendo-a conversar com meus amigos e com pessoas que ela havia convidado. Notei que ela sorria bem mais do que a meses atrás e isso com certeza era mais do que um alivio para mim. Eu amava o seu sorriso.

-Pelo jeito você consegue ser famoso de todo jeito – Comentou Draco irônico e eu sorri. Eu sabia o quando ele podia ser irritante. Mas ele era um bom amigo – Finalmente a Raven vai parar de surtar por causa desse lançamento.

-Ela parou de beber Fire Whisky? – Perguntei malicioso e ele bateu na minha nuca – Viu como a Hermione parece feliz?

-Vi. Talvez ela tenha mesmo feito a escolha certa a final. Espero que tenha feito, ela não merece sofrer mais – Disse Draco serio e eu concordei observando meus dois melhores amigos interagindo como um casal, e eu gostava do que via. Gostava de vê-los felizes.

-Harry! Foi tudo tão perfeito – Disse Raven me abraçando e eu sorri. Realmente eu tinha gostado de receber o apoio e o calor do público.

-Você pode me fazer um último favor antes de ir embora? – Perguntei e ela fez um sim com a cabeça – Entrega esse exemplar a Gina.

-Claro – Falou Raven e eu só podia esperar.

**...**

**Narrado por Gina**

A noite foi perfeita. Só não mais perfeita porque não tive tempo para olhar um exemplar da forma que eu fazia quando pensava em comprar um livro. Admito que fiquei levemente enciumada com o assédio que o Harry sofreu. Mas estava muito ocupada dando uma de anfitriã.

Eu adorei observar a forma como a Hermione estava mais leve desde que iniciou um relacionamento serio com o Rony. E ainda mais aliviada quando a Luna chegou acompanhada com o rapaz que se me lembro bem se chama Neville. Eles pareciam felizes e sei que seriam companheiros do Harry em Hogwarts.

O Draco parecia feliz e a Raven realizada com esse novo lançamento. Eu sabia que esse seria o último livro que ela iria editar. Agora ela buscava tornar o Pasquim o número um em jornal bruxo. E já estava pensando em fazer um Pasquim para trouxas que também seria vendido no mundo bruxo. Seria uma ligação entre os dois mundos que aos poucos descobri não serem tão diferentes.

Claro que a primeira vista o mundo bruxo parecia ser bem mais prático. Mas a tecnologia era extremamente útil em muitas ocasiões. Em ambos os mundos havia preconceitos, e esses mesmos preconceitos levaram a atrocidades. E cabia a cada um superar as conseqüências, traumas e sementes do mal do seu próprio jeito. Já que ser bom ou mal independe da capacidade mágica.

-Quando você fica assim pensativa fico assustada – Falou Raven e eu sorri. Uma coisa era certa. Desde que eu comecei a me envolver com o Harry, eu tinha encontrado ótimos amigos.

-Apenas analisando a noite de hoje – Falei com calma e ela sorriu me abraçando – Foi uma noite perfeita, não é?

-Foi um verdadeiro sucesso – Disse Raven sorrindo – Agora eu vou ter minha própria comemoração com o Draco. E o Harry pediu para eu te entregar isso.

-Obrigada Raven – Falei segurando o exemplar com cuidado passando meus dedos lentamente pelas letras que formavam o titulo e o nome do autor. Passei a capa com cuidado apreciando o cheiro de livro novo. E passei a página lentamente para ler a dedicatória.

_Para aquela que sentava em frente a minha janela apenas observando o mar que sem mesmo sonhar me fez querer escrever. Que encontrou na minha vida iluminando minha escuridão e me fez querer viver. _

_Casa comigo Virginia?_

-Harry? – Chamei sentindo meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas e quando levantei encontrei o rosto sorridente do Harry – É serio?

-Casa comigo – Pediu me mostrando um belo anel de diamante com brilhante e outra pedra que imaginei ser bruxa. Eu mordi o lábio sorrindo sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem fazendo um sim com a cabeça me jogando em seus braços o beijando.

-É claro que eu caso – Falei ainda abraçada ao seu corpo que eu sabia que era o meu porto seguro – Eu amo você. Amo. Amo tanto.

-Eu vou te fazer muito feliz, Gina – Disse Harry sorrindo e meus olhos se encheram de lágrima.

-Você já faz – Falei sorrindo sabendo que esse era um novo começo. Um começo que eu via que me faria feliz. Completamente feliz.

**F I M**

**...**

**N/a: Nossa! Eu não acredito que a "Imagem no Espelho" está chegando ao fim. Só agora eu percebi que a fic ta completando 1 ano e dois meses de existência e eu só tenho a agradecer por todos que acompanharam essa história até o final.**

**Sei que não fui a autora mais pontual, mas essa fic passou junto com uma transição muito importante na vida. Por isso muito obrigada mesmo a todos que a colocaram em alerta e/ou favorita. Que me colocaram como autora favorita e principalmente aqueles que comentaram. Que deixaram reviews com opiniões, críticas, perguntas, elogios. É por causa de vocês que continuo escrevendo. Obrigada mesmo.**

**Nahsevciuc- **_Ola! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. E muito obrigada pelos elogios e por saber que a fic causou essas emoções. Espero mesmo que goste do último capítulo da história. Espero sua opinião ^^_

**Para quem gosta das minhas histórias em tenho uma universo Harry Potter em andamento que se chama: "Escrito nas estrelas" quem quiser dá uma olhada ta lá no meu perfil. **

**E novamente obrigada e espero que gostem dos últimos momentos dessa história.**

**Beijinhos.**

**Até a próxima fic.**

**27/09/2010**


End file.
